Etre ensemble
by Marluuna
Summary: Suite de ma fic "A nos actes manqués". Haitsu et des obstacles, encore et toujours... :
1. As if in a dream

**Suite de ma fic « A nos actes manqués ». Un premier chapitre un peu léger dans un ton différent, juste histoire de souffler un peu avant de repartir dans le drame... Hé non, partez pas ! Ca va pas être si terrible, rohhhh :D**

Un fourbe et vicieux rayon de soleil se faufilait entre les volets, atterissant en plein milieu de la chambre... Et sur ses paupières fermées, par la même occasion. Il fronça les sourcils en grognant quand la lumière lui intimait l'ordre de se réveiller. Il connaîssait bien cette sensation, pour la vivre chaque fois qu'il ne désirait rien d'autre que dormir encore. La nuit avait été longue et fatiguante. Alors pitié, qu'on le laisse dormir...

_Doiha-chan..._

_Hmmm..._

Il n'était pas du matin. Bon, et alors, ça arrive... Il n'y avait pas grand chose à en tirer tant qu'il n'avait pas bu une gorgée de café, normalement. Mais... Une petite minute ! Il n'était pas tout seul, là. Bougeant légèrement, il sentit que sa joue était collée à... Une peau. Bien douce et chaude comme il fallait. Ca c'était un endroit confortable. Ouvrant un oeil péniblement, il comprit alors que sa tête était toujours enfouie dans le cou de Tetsu. Il sourit doucement, le souvenir de la nuit passée lui revenant en mémoire peu à peu. Sacré Tetsu...

_Doiha-chan... _reprit doucement la voix du bassiste.

_'seconde... _grommela le chanteur, qui revivait avec délice ses souvenirs et ne voulait pas s'y soustraire.

Décidant toutefois que se contenter de souvenirs quand on a l'original juste à portée de main n'était pas malin, il s'écarta légèrement pour le regarder. Il avait l'air fatigué, lui aussi... Sa tête appuyée sur sa main, l'autre bras encore passé autour de lui, il machouillait inconsciemment une mèche de cheveux... Il était encore plus beau que la veille, c'était incroyable. Cette nuit-là, Hyde avait tout donné. Tout ce dont il était capable, tout son amour... tout avait été offert à Tetsu. Ca ne lui était jamais arrivé, un tel abandon. Quelque part, c'était un peu effrayant... Mais il avait voulut vivre pleinement ce moment clé, se débarassant de sa timidité ou de tout autre obstacle susceptible de le gêner. Et ça avait été... magique. Tellement fort, tellement intense, tellement beau... C'était possible, d'être heureux comme ça ? Il goûtait à la joie d'avoir enfin ce qui lui faisait envie depuis des années, et il comptait bien ne pas s'en tenir là. Le petit chanteur aux ailes d'ange s'étira en ronronnant comme un chat, faisant de son mieux pour être capable, le cas échéant, d'aligner deux mots... Quand on n'est pas du matin, que voulez-vous...

_Bonjour..._ murmura-t-il d'une voix que le réveil récent avait rendue rauque.

En guise de bonjour, Tetsu lui adressa un sourire chaleureux avant de se pencher lentement pour l'embrasser sagement. Hyde, répondit avec surprise, ne s'attendant manifestement pas à ça. On n'était que le matin, mais il avait déjà des étoiles plein la tête... ça promettait...

_Ca c'est une journée qui s'annonce bien... _se contenta-t-il de dire en souriant innocencement.

Le leader passa un moment à le contempler, lé dévorer des yeux plutôt. De toute façon c'était clair : il se croyait en plein délire ou rêve, peu importe le nom. Il ne réalisait pas encore bien. C'est normal, quand on a voulu une chose pendant si longtemps et qu'on l'obtient enfin, on n'ose y croire tout de suite... Et Hyde était un tel personnage... qui n'avait absolument pas conscience de l'attraction qu'il exercait, en plus. Il connaîssait tout de lui, désormais... Toutes les facettes de son esprit, toutes les courbes de son sorps aussi... Et puis, l'air un peu ennuyé, il murmura enfin :

_J'aurais aimer rester là avec toi, mais... J'ai un rendez-vous avec les producteurs, et je suis déjà en retard. J'ai pas été très cool avec le monde extérieur ces derniers temps, alors si je pouvais arrondir les angles, histoire de ne pas se les mettre à dos, ça serait pas plus mal... Mais j'en aurais pas pour longtemps !_

Noyé dans ce flot de paroles débité à la va-vite, Hyde le regardait se justifier alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé. Il glandait lui-même depuis une semaine et savait qu'on ne le laisserait pas encore bien longtemps faire comme il lui plaîrait, alors il comprenait bien... Et par ailleurs, il n'avait pas encore vraiment parlé avec Tetsu, prit une quelqconque décision... Quelle attitude adopter, pour commencer ? Même ça, il ne savait pas... Le baiser de Tetsu quelques instants auparavant l'avait un peu rassuré, mais quand bien même...

_Tet-chan, on dirait que je te fais peur... _l'interrompit-il en riant. _Sauve-toi vite, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis trop heureux de te voir enfin redevenu toi-même ! Allez, hop !_

_J'y vais... Dès que tu me redonneras ma main..._ lança Tetsu en souriant.

Hyde baissa la tête. Effectivement... Il tenait la main de Tetsu dans la sienne depuis sans doute des heures... Un peu crispé, il consentit à le lâcher. Un nouveau regard au réveil, et Tetsu se leva d'un bond.

_Merde ! Cette fois je vois pas ce que je vais pouvoir raconter pour justifier mon retard ! Une heure ! _Gémit-il en enfilant son pantalon tant bien que mal.

_T'as qu'à leur dire la vérité... _lâcha Hyde l'air de rien en se redressant jusqu'à une position assise.

_T'en as d'autres, des comme ça ? _Plaisanta Tetsu.

Sur le coup, Hyde rit aussi. Et puis après... Ca le dérangeait, inexplicablement. C'était une boutade en retour à une autre, absolument rien de vexant ni quoi que ce soit... Et pourtant, ça sonnait de façon désagréable à ses oreilles. Mais il choisit de ne pas y prêter plus d'attention.

_Je file ! On se retrouve au studio ? _

_Oui, je vais y aller dans 5 minutes,_ acquieça Hyde.

_Bon... J'ai mes clés, mon portable, mon portefeuille... _récapitula Tetsu. _Mon carnet... Je suis pas trop mal, là je crois..._

_Et tu aurais fini de boutonner ton pantalon et rentré ta chemise dedans, tu serais carrément bon, même !_ lança Hyde en éclatant de rire.

_Ah merde ! _grommela Tetsu en réajustant sa tenue.

_Et t'as mis qu'une seule chaussette..._ajouta Hyde en se retenant de rire avec difficulté.

_Mais je le savais !_

_C'est ça ouais... _murmura le chanteur perfidemment.

La vérité, c'est que Tetsu voguait allègrement sur son petit nuage, que tout lui paraîssait bien et agréable aujourd'hui... N'étant pas du genre tête en l'air, ça le perturbait un peu. Mais son coeur qui battait la chamade dès qu'il posait les yeux sur la petite silhouette en train de rire dans son lit, lui confirmait que c'était bien.

_Bon alors..._ reprit-il finalement. _Mes lunettes, ma casquette, mon sac... Mon baiser..._

_Hm ?_

A la dérobée, Tetsu se pencha pour lui voler un baiser et murmura un _'je t'aime'_ qui laissa l'air ahuri et se promettant en souriant de se venger plus tard.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le petit chanteur franchissait la porte de l'immeuble, les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil et une terrible envie d'aller crier à chaque personne qu'il rencontrerait qu'il était heureux. Bon, sûr que tout le monde s'en foutait, mais quand même... Il avait 15 ans et un sourire idiot collé sur le visage, une envie de chanter qui ne le quittait pas... Le bonheur, quoi. Ou alors, ça y ressemblait à s'y méprendre. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait tout ce qu'il désirait. Il était vraiment comblé.

Grâce au métro, il se trouva en quelques minutes au studio, visiblement déjà occupé par les deux autres membres de **L'Arcenciel**.

_Salut les gars !_ Lança-t-il joyeusement en franchissant la porte.

Assis sur un tabouret, sa guitare en mains, Ken leva la tête à l'interpellation. Vautré dans le canapé du fond, son ordinateur portable sur les genoux, Yukki abaissa l'écran et retira ses lunettes pour le détailler et répondre à son salut. Suivant ses habitudes qui lui revenaient, Hyde entreprit une attaque en piqué sur la cafetière qui ne ferait pas long feu, ainsi que sur un croissant qui trônait à côté, leur souriant au passage. Ken lança un regard équivoque à Yukki, qui voulait à peu près dire : _'je vais aux nouvelles'_.

_Ca va ?_ Demanda ce curieux de Ken d'un ton qu'il voulait détaché.

_Hm ? Oh bien... Bien, bien... Et toi ?_ Répondit Hyde en ajoutant du sucre.

_'Bien', hein ? _

_Ben oui..._

_Ca a été hier soir ? _Demanda perfidemment Ken.

Rougissant d'un coup, Hyde se plongea dans la contemplation du fond de sa tasse. C'était pas sympa, de l'asticoter ainsi... Il murmura du ton le plus neutre qu'il put :

_Oh tu sais... Oui... Ca s'est... Bien passé. On peut le dire._

_Rien de notable ? _Insista le guitariste qui se demandait si Hyde le prenait vraiment pour un con.

_Si si... On s'est réconciliés... _lâcha Hyde.

_Tu m'étonnes..._murmura son ami en échappant un petit rire.

_Quoi ?_

_Tu portes les mêmes vêtements qu'hier, imbécile ! Tu croyais quand même pas m'avoir ? _Lâcha Ken en éclatant de rire devant la candeur de son ami.

_Ken-chan... _dit enfin Yukki en réprimant malgré tout un sourire amusé. _Arrête un peu, ça ne te regarde pas..._

_Je te demande pardon ! _Répliqua Ken, toujours à la fête. _Et la préparation psychologique, tu en fais quoi ? Je l'ai occupé tout l'après-midi, et je l'ai véhiculé... Je l'ai fait profiter de ma grande expérience... Alors j'estime qu'il peut bien me raconter tout ça en détail ! _Acheva-t-il, en plein délire, en se tournant vers leur chanteur.

_En détail ? _Répèta-t-il avec une grimace. _Ah mais t'es dégoûtant !_

_Pas ça, crétin ! On n'a plus 12 ans et franchement, tu crois que ça m'intéresse ? Juste me dire si j'ai raison de penser ce que je pense..._

Hyde lança un regard désespéré à Yukki, qui avait depuis longtemps décroché et décidé de rester loin de tout ça. Ken, quand il avait envie de rire ou de délirer, ça pouvait aller très loin et durer longtemps... Et il était bien trop fatigué pour supporter le joie de vivre épuisante du guitariste. Et puis, il n'était pas sadique, mais voir Hyde se débattre et s'enfoncer tout seul dans ce genre de situations, ça l'avait toujours amusé...

_Et bien oui... _lâcha enfin le chanteur.

_Vrai ?! _Cria Ken. _Yukki, je vis un grand moment, là ! Mon élève devient un homme. Je suis tellement fier..._

_C'est pas bientôt finit, dis ? _Lança Hyde en riant.

_Mais au fait, il est où notre leader ? _Demanda le guitariste en redevenant sérieux tout à coup.

_A un rendez-vous avec les producteurs. Il va arriver un peu plus tard..._

_Ok. Sérieusement maintenant, Hyde. Je suis content pour toi. Ca n'a pas été drôle de te voir dans un tel état, tu sais._

_Je me doute... Merci de ton aide, de votre aide à tous les deux... Et désolé de vous avoir inquiété, _répondit le chanteur avec chaleur.

Et sans plus tarder, chacun vaqua à ses occupations. Après un long moment, Hyde, ne parvenant plus à remettre la main sur des notes qu'il était certain d'avoir laissé là, fila dans le petit bureau du fond avec l'espoir de les y retrouver. Une liasse de feuilles en main, il les parcourait du regard, espérant tomber sur ce début de chanson qu'il avait trouvé et qui sonnait pas mal... Quand deux bras se refermèrent autour de sa taille et une tête se posa sur son épaule. Souriant et cessant toute activité, il demanda :

_Ca s'est bien passé ?_

_Impeccable, _répondit Tetsu. _Mais tu m'as manqué..._

_C'est vrai ça ? _Le taquina le petit chanteur en se retournant.

_Je ne te ferai même pas l'injure de répondre... _rétorqua Tetsu en l'embrassant, n'y tenant plus.

_Dites les gars, est-ce que... Oups, pardon !_ Fit soudainement la voix de Ken dans le couloir.

En un geste vif, Tetsu lâcha Hyde et s'éloigna, fixant le sol comme un gamin prit sur le fait. Haussant un sourcil, Ken lança un regard interrogateur à Hyde, qui ne le vit même pas tant il était surprit. Il regardait Tetsu avec un mélange de tristesse et d'incomphension devant la brutalité et la spontanéité de son geste.

_Désolé, _reprit le guitariste, _j'ai pas pensé que je pouvais mal tomber... J'ai pas encore le réflexe de me dire..._

_Y a aucun mal, Ken-chan,_ assura Hyde.

_Je venais juste vous demander si vous vouliez manger ? _

_Bonne idée !_ Lança Tetsu en détalant rapidement, passant devant Hyde et Ken.

Bien sûr. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé, après tout. De la façon dont ils auraient à se comporter, et ce genre de choses... Hyde eut un sourire ironique en s'insultant mentalement. Il fallait vraiment qu'il soit complètement crétin, pour n'y avoir pas songé une seule seconde. Comme si ce qui s'était passé la veille allait suffire. Peut-être, quand on a 15 ans. Mais quand on a passé la trentaine, on pense autrement. On veut du solide, du concret, de l'acquis. Il s'en voulait, de s'être laissé bercé par ce bonheur presque palpable qu'il ressentait et de ne pas avoir tout réglé en même temps. Après tout, ils n'avaient parlé de rien. Aucune promesse, aucune certitude. Et Hyde qui croyait naïvement qu'il allait vivre un conte de fées. Ce n'était même plus du romantisme ou de la sensiblerie, à ce stade là. Certes la journée précédente avait été décisive, importante... Mais elle ne suffisait pas. Pas pour ce que Hyde voulait. Et il se demandait bien comment Tetsu allait réagir... Déjà que cet échantillon était suffisement éloquent et lui plaisait moyennement... Comment lui dire qu'il ne voualit plus le quitter, même une seconde ? Que maintenant qu'ils avaient franchi le pas, il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible, ou alors il allait devenir fou ? Comment expliquer qu'on veut pouvoir dire que l'on est fier d'être avec une personne aussi belle à tous points de vue, quand Tetsu s'était sentit gêné devant son ami d'enfance ?

Ca vraiment, il n'y avait pas songé. Pour lui, c'était tellement évident : il l'aimait, donc il voulait être avec lui, donc au diable ce qu'on pouvait bien en penser. Il fallait qu'il soit vraiment simpliste, pour raisonner ainsi. Un esprit torturé et maladroit tel que celui de Tetsu ne percevait sûrement pas les choses de la même façon... Il attendrait patiemment la fin de la journée pour pouvoir lui en parler, convaincu que de toute façon, rien ne pourrait les séparer.


	2. Quelqu'un pour moi

**Chapitre 2... Toujours assez tranquille, faut quand même qu'ils soient un peu tranquilles, sinon c'est pas juste XD... Le passage concernant le premier petit concert du groupe est bien sûr inventé et pas forcément juste, historiquement parlant (y avait pas Ken, par exemple...).**

Avant d'entamer les longues discussions pour voir qui avait à proposer quoi en vue de retenir la douzaine de chansons qui composeraient le prochain album, le groupe s'était octroyé quelques courts jours de répit, avant d'attaquer le cycle réunions/négociations/répétitions. Le tout pour parvenir à la fin : l'enregistrement... Et puis, mais plus tard, viendrait le temps béni de la tournée, la partie la plus appréciée par eux. Quoique les répétitions et enregistrements étaient propices à des scènes de franches rigolades. Profitant au mieux de ses derniers jours de libre avant de rempiler pour des mois de travail intensif, Ken écumait les bars avec nombre de ses amis et Yukki était partit dans sa famille, pour être d'attaque et passer un peu de temps avec ceux qu'il délaissait trop souvent.

Hyde et Tetsu quant à eux, ne sortaient quasiment pas de l'appartement du bassiste... sinon pour squatter celui de Hyde. Le petit chanteur ne lui avait pas parlé de ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit. Parlé de quoi d'ailleurs ? Ils n'étaient même pas rentrés ce soir là, qu'il avait eu furieusement envie de se jeter sur lui, idée qu'il avait d'ailleurs concrétisé sur le champ... Il faut croire que la timidité avait bel et bien les mains liées... Comme on ne se refait pas, ils leur arrivait souvent de passer l'après-midi l'un sur sa basse, l'autre sur sa guitare ou ses textes. La musique, c'était leur vie, et non pas un métier. Alors en faire tout le temps, quoi de plus normal ? Par passion, et puis aussi parce qu'ils étaient loin d'être prêts, alors que Ken et Yukki avaient une longueur d'avance sur eux. Souvent, ils ne sortaient que le soir, pour pouvoir se promener tranquillement à la sortie de la ville, éventuellement boire un verre ici ou là... Tenir cette petite main dans la sienne, Tetsu en avait si souvent rêvé... Et ce soir, naturellement, ils se promenaient ainsi dans un quartier tranquille et peu fréquenté.

Depuis quand Hyde était-il devenu si souriant et si agréable, si détendu aussi ? Réponse facile : il n'avait jamais été comme ça, tout simplement. Ce n'était pas la peine de chercher. Il souriait en permanence, s'émerveillait de tout et semblait avoir une incroyable envie de dévorer la vie. Une vraie pile électrique. Il était en progrès constant, et il ne restait plus grand chose du garçon timide qui se cherchait, à la sortie du lycée. Timide ? Non, plus que ça... C'était un réel handicap, oui. Une vie certes jeune, mais marquée par la peur des autres. Hyde n'avait jamais su pourquoi. Pourquoi à ce point là. Il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait pas. Pourtant c'était ainsi : jusqu'à ses 21 ans, il n'avait eu que peu d'amis, qu'il n'a d'ailleurs pas conservé, et beaucoup de difficultés à communiquer avec les autres. A l'âge où les garçons sortent entre copains, discutent sports, filles ou d'autres sujets, Hyde ne pouvait s'y intéresser. Lui, ce qu'il aimait, c'était l'Art. Dessiner... Partir des heures entières dans la campagne pour croquer le moindre paysage... Et puis la musique, après... La guitare, qui avait éveillé son attrait pour ce monde encore inconnu de lui... Et le chant, évidemment. Ce ne sont pas vraiment des sujets sur lesquels il pouvait se trouver des atomes crochus avec qui que ce soit, surtout quand il est de bon ton de faire de longues et grandes études pour avoir une bonne situation... Mais lui, ça lui était égal. Il ne se voyait pas coincé dans un bureau, à trimer sous les ordres d'un chef, à rentrer chez lui le soir, trop crevé pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que dormir... Il avait en lui une rage bouillonante qu'il se devait d'exprimer. Personne ne la soupçonnait, à voir ce visage de poupée de porcelaine et cet air tranquille... Qui aurait pu croire que se cachait quelque chose de si grand à l'intérieur. Et même s'il avait amorcé le travail un soir qu'il avait décidé de se prendre en main, il savait bien à qui il devaitd'être l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui... Car malgré sa décision d'opter pour la musique, le fait d'avoir monté un groupe... En réalité, il n'avait pas plus confiance en lui qu'à l'époque du lycée, l'époque où on se moquait de ses traits trop fins et de sa taille trop petite... Il chantait fort pour ne plus les entendre, ceux qui se moquaient de lui, ou pire encore, le considérait avec indifférence... Comme pour prouver ce qu'il valait, ou au moins, qu'on prête un peu attention à lui. Il avait des choses à dire et envie de les exprimer. Simplement, il ne voyait pas comment s'y prendre et il stagnait, malgré toute sa bonne volonté...

Et puis, Tetsu est arrivé... Balayant non sans mal ses hésitations, il a fait de lui un chanteur, se souvint Hyde tandis qu'il le regardait du coin de l'oeil en s'asseyant dans l'herbe, à ses côtés. Il l'a poussé mais ne l'a jamais obligé. Il a cru en lui quand personne, y comprit Hyde lui-même, n'y croyait. Il avait confiance en sa voix, alors que Hyde en doutait. Toute sa vie, Hyde avait attendu quelqu'un comme ça. Une personne qui puisse le pousser sans l'effrayer. Une personne qui aurait de l'ambition et de la confiance pour deux. Un meilleur ami, quoi. C'est ce qu'il croyait à l'époque, avant de prendre réellement conscience de la nature des sentiments qu'il lui portait. Pour ne pas le décevoir, pour contribuer à réaliser son rêve, Hyde s'était investit malgré les difficultés. Malgré un guitariste et un batteur partis dès le départ, malgré des difficultés à faire un premier album, malgré tout... Et puis, c'est comme gravir des échelons : plus on avance, plus on se rapproche du sommet, moins ça paraît difficile. Certes aujourd'hui, il n'était pas un modèle de confiance en soit, mais enfin, ça n'avait rien de comparable. Mais depuis quand... s'était-il à ce point reposé sur Tetsu, se demanda-t-il. Dès le départ, il lui avait fait confiance. Une confiance totale, aveugle... Etonnant, pour celui qui pensait que l'autre ne pouvait que lui faire du mal. Il y avait pour la première fois, 'un autre', qui ne lui faisait que du bien... dont la présence était nécessaire à son bien-être. Finalement, c'est grâce à lui que Hyde s'est mis à penser que les Hommes avaient parfois du bon et étaient capables de belles choses... Dévotion, générosité, courage... Tant de mots qui s'associaient bien avec son bassiste tenace. Il avait donc réussit à le convaincre de se joindre à lui. Et Hyde y croyait dur comme fer. Chanter, encore et toujours. Plus haut, plus fort, plus longtemps... Ne jamais cesser de travailler, toujours vouloir s'améliorer... Encore des concepts chers à Tetsu. Se nourrissant des sourires encourageants et des regards bienveillants de son leader, Hyde commençait à s'ouvrir un peu. Juste un peu. Mais comme un gosse qui apprend à faire du vélo sans les petites roues, il avait voulu aller trop vite. Il répètait maintenant sans faillir, mais avec ses 3 amis uniquement. Et ils jouaient dans des bars, des pubs, précédés ou suivis d'autres groupes. Des salles obscures, où Hyde se sentait encore en sécurité, surtout car ils n'interprétaient que quelques chansons...

Et puis un jour, ils décrochèrent un live dans une petite salle d'environ 300 personnes. Juste eux. Excitation. Joie. Bonheur. Bien sûr, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Ils étaient ravis d'avoir enfin un public qui viendrait pour eux, et pourquoi pas, de se faire repérer par la même occasion ? En tout cas, il fallait prouver de quoi ils étaient capables... Alors que tous trépignaient d'impatience le soir du jour J, Hyde eût une réaction pour le moins incontrôlable. Les jours précédents, il avait atteint un tel degré d'excitation et d'impatience qu'il avait réussi à fatiguer Ken, ce qui n'était pas rien ! Et puis 20 minutes avant le début, il a voulu jeter un coup d'oeil derrière le rideau. En voyant le public, la salle remplie, son coeur s'est emballé. Ils étaient venus pour eux ! Il n'avait pas réalisé. Jusque là, ils n'avaient fait que des cabarets et autres pubs, toujours en étant un groupe parmi d'autres. Et là, ils avaient une salle. Ils n'allaient pas jouer pour distraire les gens dans un bar enfumé, mais bien pour faire leurs preuves. En bref, ils attendaient quelque chose d'eux. Et d'un côté eux, ces gens, de l'autre ses 3 compagnons. Et tous attendaient quelque chose. Et d'un coup, le sentiment tomba inévitablement : il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Impossible. Des images s'immiscaient dans sa tête malgré lui : à l'école, avec son cartable rouge... Au lycée, chahuté par les filles qui le trouvaient certes beau, mais trop bizarre et coincé... A la fac, devant ces garçons qui se disaient des hommes et ne le considérait pas comme un des leurs... Il n'avait pas décollé d'un centimètre, en fin de compte. Il était faible. Faible et lâche. Il le voyait, cet étudiant en art, pochette à dessin sous le bras. Il lui souriait. Il n'avait pas changé. Le regard de l'autre avait toujours ce pouvoir sur lui. Et cette peur nouvelle le submergeait : la peur de décevoir. On n'avait jamais rien attendu de lui, d'ailleurs il n'avait rien à donner, alors ses vieilles angoisses, il se les créaient bien tout seul. Mais là, s'il se plantait, il allait décevoir. Et cette pensée lui était insupportable. Il voulait y aller, attrapper ce micro et leur montrer qui il était, mais il était pétrifié. Comment avait-il pu être prétentieux au point de croire qu'il avait changé ? C'aurait été risible, si ce n'était pas si pathétique. La main sur son épaule, brutablement posée, le tira de ses pensées :

_Et bien vedette, ça a pas l'air d'aller..._

Ken. Il souriait et lui lançait un regard interrogateur.

_Je... Excuse-moi. Je... Je reviens._

Avait-il déjà courru aussi vite ? Hyde a détalé jusque dans le couloir, jusque dans les toilettes où il s'est terré comme le dernier des lâches. _'Que quelqu'un m'aide. Puisque je suis incapable de m'assumer, que quelqu'un m'aide, et vite !'_ C'est ce qu'il pensait. La porte, qu'il avait oublié de fermer à clé dans sa précipitation, s'ouvrit doucement et Tetsu apparut. Immédiatement, Hyde baissa la tête, honteux de sa conduite. Il l'entendit fermer la porte à clé et s'asseoir à ses côtés, sur le carrelage froid. Sans dire mot, le leader passa son bras autour de ses épaules et le força à s'appuyer contre lui. Si ses parents avaient pu le voir... Ils auraient été surpris qu'il laisse quelqu'un le toucher ainsi, lui qui ne supportait pas qu'on s'approche.

_Je savais que ça te ferait ça..._ murmura finalement Tetsu.

_Tu savais... ? _

Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Il savait que Hyde allait avoir cette réaction ? Comment c'était possible ?... Alors, il n'était pas en colère ?

_Raconte-moi... _demanda-t-il doucement.

_Je... Je ne peux pas faire ça. J'en suis incapable, Tet-chan. Je me suis trompé._

_Tu n'as plus envie ?_

_Si ! Si tu savais comme je meurs d'envie de chanter. Mais tous ces gens... Ils vont regarder... Que penseront-ils ?_

Il eut un petit rire presque ironique :

_De toi ? A peu près la même chose que chaque personne qui te rencontre : « ce qu'il est beau ». Et si tout se passe bien, dans un deuxième temps : « ce qu'il chante bien »._

_Ce n'est pas drôle..._

_Ah ça je confirme, ce n'est pas drôle, _a fait Tetsu, sérieusement cette fois._ Mais arrête un peu de te dénigrer comme ça, Doiha-chan ! C'est incroyable ! Chaque personne que tu rencontres pense ça de toi, je n'en connais pas un qui dirait le contraire. Si tu ne me fais pas confiance, tu vas peut-être croire 300 personnes, non ?_

_Je ne peux pas... _a-t-il répété. _Je ne suis que moi._

_Et c'est déjà beaucoup, je trouve. Ecoute. Je sais que tu as peur. Je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que tu éprouves en ce moment même. Mais vois les choses autrement. Au lieu de te laisser gagner par cette peur, pourquoi tu n'en fais pas un défi ? Sers toi d'elle pour te prouver que tu peux passer au-dessus. On ne résoud rien par la fuite. Mets-toi face à tes problèmes, regarde-les dans les yeux et dis toi que tu es plus fort qu'eux. Car tu es plus fort qu'eux, ça c'est évident. Mais tu écoutes toujours ces quelques imbéciles qui il y a quelques année, t'ont dit que tu ne valais rien. Ils se sont tus depuis longtemps, mais toi tu les écoute encore. Tu n'as pas envie de m'écouter, plutôt ? Moi je dis que tu vaux quelque chose. Et pas seulement quelque chose : tu vaux beaucoup. Ce que tu es, ce que tu fais, ton caractère, ton talent, ta personnalité toute entière : tout ça est exceptionnel. Tout ça est bien plus précieux que tu ne l'imagines. Moi je sais que tu peux le faire. Tu vas y aller. Pas pour me faire plaisir ou faire plaisir aux autres. Pour toi. _

Hyde l'a ensuite regardé comme on regarderait quelqu'un qui, en quelques mots, vient de balayer tous doutes et hésitations.

_Je peux vraiment le faire ? _A-t-il encore demandé.

_Bien sûr que tu le peux. J'en suis sûr. Je n'en doute même pas une seconde, si tu veux savoir._

Il avait confiance en lui. Plus que lui-même. Les autres aussi. Hyde devait répondre à leurs attentes. C'était le rêve de Tetsu après tout, il ne pouvait pas songer à le gâcher. Il comprit ce soir là qu'il avait voulu aller trop vite. C'était une leçon. On ne remplace pas 20 années d'hésitations, de mal être, juste parce qu'on le décide. C'était un travail à faire. Il avait aussi comprit, et l'on peut trouver ça vaniteux de sa part, qu'il pouvait le faire. Il n'était pas plus idiot qu'un autre, pas vrai ? Bien des gens réalisent leurs rêves, pourquoi pas lui ? Il y avait droit, après tout. Et il comprit à cet instantque s'il y arriverait, c'était parce que Tetsu était là. C'était une évidence à ce moment là : il serait toujours là et à ses côtés, il était plus en sécurité que n'importe où ailleurs. Dans ces conditions, il était temps de dire au revoir à Hideto, et de saluer Hyde. Il s'est relevé, et a tendu la main à Tetsu pour l'aider à se redresser :

_Pardon, Tet-chan. Ca ne se reproduira plus. Merci de si bien me comprendre._

_Tu as l'air bien différent tout à coup..._

Ils sont ensuite sortis pour se préparer à entrer en scène, et juste avant que le rideau ne se lève, Hyde a murmuré à son bassiste :

_Ouvre bien tes oreilles, Tet-chan. Ce soir, je commence à réaliser ton rêve._

Le chanteur sortit peu à peu de la ronde de ses souvenirs, en profitant pour reprendre la main de Tetsu, qui s'était allongé sur le dos pour regarder le ciel. C'était de ce moment là que ça datait, finalement. Ce moment où pour la première fois, les paroles de quelqu'un avaient eu assez d'effet pour balayer ses démons. _'Si depuis ce jour... J'ai toujours réussi à me relever malgré les coups durs successifs... C'est parce que je savais que tu me regardais'. _En sortant de scène, l'esprit embrumé par le succès recueillit ce soir là, par les clameurs, les projecteurs, le fait de s'être donné à fond... Hyde était pour la première fois, fier de lui. Et en se tournant vers son leader, il avait senti son coeur battre comme jamais. Et c'est là qu'il avait compri. En voyant le visage de Tetsu sublimé par un sourire magnifiquement joyeux et enfantin, il avait eu envie de sourire aussi... Il avait senti de la reconnaissance aussi... Le bassiste le remerciait, alors que ç'aurait dû être lui ! Lui qui n'était pas grand chose avant, et, il le comprit, ne serait plus rien si ça devait se terminer. L'aimer... En secret, sans se douter que c'était réciproque. L'aimer était devenu une évidence. L'avoir près de lui, un besoin.

Comme là. Comme alors qu'il se pencha sur lui après un coup d'oeil jeté à la route nationale qui passait au-dessus d'eux, cachés dans l'herbe. Comme lorsqu'il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes avec une tendresse et une reconnaissance telles que Tetsu en ouvrit les yeux de surprise. Comme quand il sentit leurs deux souffles se mélanger et déclancher chez lui une vague de chaleur grisante... Et sa raison s'égarer une nouvelle fois quand les mains de Tetsu l'attirèrent contre lui, offrant protection et amour. L'aimer. Peu importe ce que ça coûterait, et l'hésitation qu'il avait crut voir en lui en face de leur ami commun. C'était un besoin, pas un choix ni une envie. Juste l'aimer et le protéger à son tour, protéger cet éternel angoissé qui tentait de se montrer fort, mais qui ne le trompait pas. Qui avait le plus besoin de l'autre ? Sûrement pas celui qu'on croyait...

**La p'tite phrase entre guillemets et en italique un peu plus haut, elle vient du manga 'Nana' pour info :) **


	3. L'inattendu

**Suite directe du précédent. Un chapitre où je tente de contenter deux de mes lectrices XD Les choses sérieuses commencent (à prendre dans plusieurs sens :D)**

La pluie commença à tomber. Doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus fort. Ca ne dérangea pas Hyde, qui avait toujours aimé ça, aussi banal que cela puisse paraître. Et très franchement, il pouvait bien pleuvoir, venter, neiger, ça lui importait peu... Il embrassait toujours Tetsu, alors le reste, hein... Il s'apprêtait à se dégager, mais immédiatement, Tetsu prit le contrôle de la situation et d'un coup, il se retrouva au-dessus d'un chanteur surprit. Le bassiste l'embrassa longuement, de ce genre de baisers qui en demandent plus... et commença à le regarder avec sérieux, une lueur de fébrilité dans les yeux... Hyde eut assez de présence d'esprit pour se raisonner à temps, se disant qu'ils étaient dehors, dans un lieu public et qu'il fallait peut-être éviter d'être reconnus, surtout en pareille situation. Il en aurait hurlé de dépit, mais il fallait mieux s'arrêter là.

_Tet-chan... Arrête... On est dehors, là... Et puis il pleut... _articula-t-il.

_Oui, mais moi j'ai envie de toi..._

Surprit, Hyde le regarda un instant en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il ne ressemblait pas à Tetsu de dire ça. Il s'en doutait, bien sûr, mais Tetsu n'était pas du genre loquace sur certains sujets. Ca ne dérangeait pas du tout Hyde, puisqu'il savait lire en lui, mais ça le surprenait, les rares fois où Tetsu parlait malgré lui. Le bassiste semblait perdre toute conscience du lieu et du moment... Comme en attestait cette étrange lueur qui ne quittait pas son regard... Hyde sentit que la promenade allait être écourtée. Effectivement, Tetsu se releva finalement et lui fit signe de l'imiter, attrappant sa main par la même occasion.

_On rentre ?_ Demanda Hyde le plus innocemment du monde, souriant intérieurement de l'empressement de son amant.

_Sauf si tu préfères qu'on continue à se balader... _le taquina Tetsu en accélérant toutefois le pas.

_Ne te moques pas de moi alors que tu courres presque..._

_Exact. On va chez toi, c'est plus près ?_

Hyde acquieça, non sans un petit rire. Ca lui faisait plaisir de voir que Tetsu se lâchait un peu. Avant ça, il avait eut quelques doutes, mais là... Bon, on était déjà bien avancé dans la soirée, ils étaient dans un coin désert et sombre, alors ils ne prenaient pas trop de risques... Mais quand même. C'était dehors. Il aimait bien cette dose de folie qu'il y avait en ce moment entre eux. Son leader était trop sérieux parfois. Mais son ami avait un côté gamin espiègle qu'il avait toujours adoré. Et son amant réunissait les deux; Hyde était ainsi comblé. Il aimait bien la façon dont allaient les choses, même au fond de lui, une voix lui disait que le fait de ne pas avoir eu la traditionnelle discussion qui était de bon ton, ça lui poserait un problème un jour. Mais il n'avait pas envie de l'écouter maintenant. Grave erreur. Mais pour l'heure, il ralentissait le pas exprès, juste pour s'amuser de voir Tetsu se retourner et le supplier du regard. Il aimait ça, se sentir désiré. Tout le monde aime ça. Pas un désir simplement physique, qu'il connaîssait bien pour entendre des milliers de gens hurler son nom à chaque concert, mais un vrai désir rempli de sentiments. Ca, c'était nouveau et c'était bon. Il adorait ça, voir Tetsu le regarder comme un déshydraté regarderait une crème glacée en plein mois d'août. Comme à ce moment là, précisément. Mais pris à son propre piège, il dû reconnaître que c'était réciproque, aussi accéléra-t-il à son tour. Il pleuvait vraiment des seaux, ils était trempés. L'avantage par contre, c'est qu'il n'y avait plus grand monde dans les rues, avec un tel temps, surtout que l'heure était tardive... Arrivés devant son immeuble Hyde n'eut même pas le temps de voir les portes de l'ascenseur se refermer sur eux, que Tetsu couvrait déjà son visage d'une multitude de baisers tous plus impatients les uns que les autres.

_Tet-chan... Du calme,... Tu imagines si un voisin arrive ?_

_A cette heure là ? Et on sentirait l'ascenseur s'arrêter... Et puis c'est ta faute, tu n'avais qu'à marcher plus vite ! _Bouda Tetsu.

_J'arrive pas à croire que ça ait marché ! _fit Hyde en éclatant de rire.

_T'as fait exprès de prendre ton temps, juste pour voir si je saurais me tenir ou pas ?_ Demanda Tetsu en roulant de grands yeux devant ce petit bonhomme qui mine de rien, le menait à la baguette.

_Par-fai-te-ment ! _Acquieça Hyde en tentant de voir par-dessus sont épaules, combien d'étages il leur restait.

_Ah ouais ? Et bien mon vieux, quand tu y repenseras, souviens-toi bien que tu l'as voulu..._ murmura Tetsu avec un sourire un rien sadique.

Ce disant, il se colla un peu plus contre lui et passa une main sur sa cuisse, qu'il caressa doucement tout en lui mordillant le nez. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et il sortit, laissant là un Hyde mort de chaud et la tête en vrac, qui se disait qu'il avait peut-être eut tort de vouloir jouer au plus fin. Il chercha ses clés dans chacune de ses nombreuses poches, planté sur le seuil. Mais comment penser clairement à l'endroit où peuvent être planquées ces fichues clés, quand deux lèvres se pressent dans votre cou et mordillent votre oreille avec impatience ? Ah ça y est ! Trouvées dans la poche intérieure de la veste, et il était temps. Hyde eut plus de mal à ouvrir que les fois où il était rentré en étant ivre, tant il se sentait submergé par un désir grandissant... Il n'eut que le temps de rentrer, qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre la porte fermée, avec deux lèvres qui s'emparèrent avidement des siennes.

_Hé là... Tu veux me tuer ? Remarque, présenté comme ça, je dis pas non... _réussit-il à placer.

Pour toute réponse, Tetsu, complètement hypnotisé, fit courir sa main dans ses cheveux trempés, tandis que l'autre descendait de la hanche à la cuisse en un geste doux. Hyde ferma les yeux, n'attendant que ça, poussant un petit gémissement quand une main aventureuse passa sur son entrejambe et s'y attarda longuement... Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre et même si Tetsu avait entreprit comme basse vengeance, de le faire mariner un peu... il n'en fut évidemement plus capable, rien qu'à voir le visage d'un Hyde déjà partit, parcourut d'un petit sourire équivoque. Il le souleva et l'entraîna dans la chambre sans même prendre le temps d'allumer la lumière. A moitié allongé sur lui, il sentit deux mains attrapa son col et lui retirer sa veste, puis s'immiscer sous son t-shirt, qui lui fut bientôt arraché également. S'attaquant au cou et aux épaules du petit androgyne, Tetsu défit la ceinture de son pantalon et le bouton, et plongea directement sous le boxer pour entreprendre un massage expert, arrachant de nouveaux gémissements à son vis-à-vis qui de toute évidence, ne serait pas long à gagner le ciel ce soir... Descendant d'un étage, le bassiste embrassa, lécha son torse, comme s'il voulait tout goûter, tout connaître de ce corps qui le faisait vibrer. Hyde sentit une chaleur s'immiscer en lui à mesure que les caresses de Tetsu devenaient appuyées... Pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, il fit courir ses mains le long de son dos, des épaules jusqu'au bas, pour terminer par effleurer doucement ses fesses à travers le pantalon. Pantalon qu'il l'obligea à enlever d'ailleurs, pour être plsu efficace. Après de longues minutes de caresses de moins en moins sages et de baisers de moins en moins chastes, Hyde enroula ses jambes autour de lui, haletant, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre.

_Tu... Tu es sûr ?_

_Oui... S'il te plaît... J'en peux plus... _articula Hyde d'une voix hachée.

Tetsu avait pour habitude, pour lui faire oublier la douleur ou la gêne au moment crucial, de passer sa main dans ses cheveux et de finir par une caresse sur la joue. En même temps, il accrochait son regard au sien, son regard de celui qui sait ce qu'il fait et qui l'aime trop pour lui faire du mal. Ainsi quand Hyde sentit sa main se poser dans ses cheveux, il ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder, sachant que d'ici quelques secondes, il décollerait. Un sourire rassurant, lui disant que ça se passerait bien... De toute façon, il n'en doutait pas. Et puis, à mesure que Tetsu entra en lui, il sentit sa respiration se couper. A chaque fois, c'était intense comme la première. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'y avait plus l'attrait de la nouveauté que c'était banal... A chaque fois, c'était différent... Le lieu, mais aussi la façon, le rôle de chacun... C'était peut-être égoïste, mais il adorait ne pas trop agir et sentir l'amour et la passion de Tetsu déferler en lui. Il adorait ça. Tetsu s'arrêta un instant pour être sûr que ça allait, bien qu'il ait du mal à se contrôler, et le chanteur en profita pour l'attirer contre lui, pour mieux tout ressentir. Et puis les va-et-viens commencèrent, avec une lenteur démesurée et insoutenable. Tetsu, bien que consummé de désir, pensait avant tout au bien-être de celui qu'il aimait, et ne voulait pas se montrer brutal.

_Ca... Ca va ?_ Articula-t-il avec difficulté.

_Hm... _

Hyde n'était plus capable de prononcer même un mot. Il était loin, très loin... Il ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien, il ne sentait plus que le feu qui embrasait son bas-ventre. Et sa tête qui tournait, tournait... C'était bon. Complètement incapable de se contrôler, il se mit à gémir comme jamais, bientôt à crier, malgré ses efforts pour se maîtriser. Et ça, ça rendit Tetsu complètement fou. Il accéléra le mouvement en plongeant la tête dans son cou pour y déposer de rapides baisers électriques. Hyde resserra ses jambes et sans pouvoir s'arrêter, mordilla légèrement l'épaule de Tetsu qui releva la tête, un peu surprit, et le contempla. Toujours aussi beau quand il était dans cet état... Tetsu aurait pu le regarder durant des heures, quand il avait ces yeux embrûmés et qu'il criait de la sorte... Des mains pressaient ses épaules, lui enjoignant d'aller encore plus vite, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire, étant lui-même à bout. Il se pencha à nouveau pour lui murmurer un _'je t'aime'_ à l'oreille qui fit sourire Hyde, qui lui répondit dans un souffle... Et ça montait, ça montait... C'était presque insupportable tellement c'était bon. Hyde le griffait légèrement, Tetsu se délectait de ses gémissements excitant... Il désirait, comme à chaque fois, que ça ne s'arrête pas... Mais Hyde ne tiendrait plus longtemps, à en juger par ses réactions. Il commença à suçoter le lobe de son oreille, ce qui rendit Hyde encore plus incontrôlable.

_Tet-chan... Je... Je vais..._

Une décharge d'une violence rare secoua son corps tandis qu'un long cri s'échappa de sa gorge, en même temps que sa tête bascula en arrière, comme désarticulée. Cette vue déclencha la même secousse chez Tetsu, qui le serra contre lui pour que chacun vibre du plaisir ressentit par l'autre... Puis il se laissa tomber à côté de lui, épuisé. Instant de blanc... La tête dans les étoiles, la respiration cassadée, trempé de sueur et le corps encore frémissant, gonflé de plaisir, Hyde avait conscience de tout mais ne pouvait réagir. Cette fois, ça avait été... particulièrement intense. Il faut dire qu'il en avait eu envie toute la soirée. Au bout de plusieurs instants, il réussit à se tourner un peu, pour s'apercevoir que Tetsu était sur le point de s'endormir. Il sourit en le contemplant et se blottit contre lui, se préparant ainsi à achever une nuit parfaite. Il se calla dans sa place habituelle, la tête dans son cou et une jambe sur les siennes, les mains caressant son épaule pour le bercer... Et Tetsu ne fut pas long. Quelques minutes à peine plus tard, il fut emporté par le sommeil. Il avait retrouvé une respiration normale. La folie qui règnait ici quelques minutes plus tôt laissa la place à la quiétude et à l' « après », moment délicieux selon Hyde, qui s'écarta un instant pour fumer une cigarette. Allongé sur le dos, dévorant celui qu'il aimait des yeux et s'amusant à faire des ronds de fumée, il fut donc surprit d'entendre toquer à la porte. Une fois. Puis une autre. Ce n'était pas un rêve. 2h du matin en plus... C'était tentant, de faire le mort et d'envoyer paître l'importun... Qui ça pouvait bien être à une telle heure ? En même temps, chacun savait qu'il ne dormait normalement pas avant 5h du matin, recevoir de la visite à une telle heure n'était donc pas si bizarre... Et puis on ne sait jamais, ça pouvait être grave... S'arrachant non sans ronchonner à ce lit moelleux et au corps chaud qu'il recelait, il se leva en écrasant son mégot, tout en cherchant où son boxer avait bien pu voler. A tâtons pour ne pas réveiller Tetsu, il se rendit au salon tandis qu'on continuait à frapper. Si ça n'était pas important, ce gêneur allait recevoir la tombée du siècle !

_Qui est là ?_ Lança-t-il enfin.

_C'est moi..._

Merde. Alors ça, c'était la merde. Ca se sentait à des kilomètres, pas besoin d'être devin pour le dire. Il ouvrit néanmoins la porte, non sans un instant d'hésitation.

_Gaku-chan ?_

_Salut... _murmura l'autre, visiblement nerveux.

Aussitôt, Hyde sentit son regard fixé sur lui. Forcément, il était seulement vêtu d'un boxer... Il lui fit signe d'entrer tandis qu'il alla chercher un t-shirt, en profitant pour aller fermer la porte de la chambre au passage, l'air de rien. Il fit asseoir Gackt dans un fauteuil et s'assit en face, présentant un truc affreux, vu la tête de son ami. Ami qui, faut-il le rappeler, l'avait embrassé jusqu'à plus soif et même un peu plus, et qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis cet épisode... Aussi se sentait-il on ne peut plus gêné. La situation ne pouvait pas être pire, enfin le croyait-il.

_Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_ Demanda-t-il autant inquiet, que parce qu'il voulait briser le silence.

_Je suis désolé de débarquer comme ça chez toi... Mais j'ai essayé de te voir la journée et tu n'es jamais là... Pas à votre studio non plus... Alors j'ai tenté en rentrant chez moi ce soir, et voilà..._

Fébrile, Gackt pressait ses mains l'une contre l'autre nerveusement, regardant tour à tour le sol puis devant lui, visiblement stressé. Hyde l'était tout autant, avec Tetsu qui dormait à côté et dont il redoutait la réaction si jamais... Quoi qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Gackt était son ami et il se devait de l'écouter. D'un signe de tête, il l'encouragea à continuer.

_Hyde, je vais parler et je ne veux pas que tu m'interrompes. Et je ne veux même pas un commentaire. Je veux juste le dire, il faut que ça sorte, tu vois ? Alors voilà..._

Le chanteur aux yeux bleus inspira profondément et fixa son regard sur le petit chanteur, qui attendait, un peu anxieux.

_J'ai... Eté pris à mon propre piège, _avoua Gackt. _Comme un con. Je te taquinais, te mettais mal à l'aise, ça marchait à chaque fois... Et puis... Je sais pas à quel moment j'ai... Commencé à ne plus trop déconner. A être sérieux._

_Gaku-chan... _tenta Hyde, qui fixait la porte de la chambre en priant, sentant son estomac se nouer.

_Ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est que... _continua Gackt, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. _Je... Je crois bien que... Je suis tombé amoureux de toi._

Quoi ? Comment ? Mais à qui parle-t-il donc ? Hyde en serait tombé à la renverse s'il n'avait pas été assis. Que dire ? Que faire ? Il n'arrivait même plus à raisonner clairement... Et d'un bond, Gackt se leva et s'accroupit devant lui, l'implorant du regard de dire quelque chose.

_Je suis très sérieux, Hyde... Je crois... Non, j'en suis sûr... Je t'aime... _murmura-t-il.

Il attrappa la main du petit androgyne en un geste suppliant. Hyde le regardait sans le voir, complètement mortifié, ne sachant même plus à quoi penser en premier.

_Si tu ne t'écartes pas immédiatement, je te jure que je te défonce la tête !_ fit alors une voix glaciale, déformée par la colère.

Les yeux déformés par la panique, Hyde se retourna et vit... Tetsu, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre... Tetsu, en boxer, les bras croisés, une fureur indescriptible dans le regard. Il avait tout entendu ? Alors là, là c'était pire que tout... Gackt se releva lentement, un peu gêné mais surtout surprit de voir le bassiste ici à cette heure là et surtout dans cette tenue... Et Hyde, que son instinct trompait rarement, sentit que ça promettait...


	4. C'était trop beau

**Suite directe, et un peu plus longue, du chapitre précédent... On pose tranquillement le problème, on défriche le terrain XD... Je ne sais pas trop combien de chapitres aura cette fic mais comme je m'y plais bien, j'ai envie de faire durer un peu :D**

Un silence tout à fait pesant régnait dans la pièce, depuis de longues secondes... Personne ne bougeait, tout le monde se toisait ; c'était insupportable, une atmosphère aussi étouffante... Hyde était toujours assis dans son fauteuil, les yeux rivés sur Tetsu et tentant tant bien que mal de réagir et de réfléchir. Soit Tetsu était arrivé depuis le début, soit... Ce ne serait peut-être pas plus mal, au fond, qu'il ait tout entendu ? Au moins il serait sûr que c'est le fait de Gackt. Car s'il avait débarqué juste là, la situation serait pour le moins équivoque... Gackt lui, se demandait avec une réelle naïveté pourquoi le bassiste du groupe de Hyde était en boxer dans son appartement à plus de 2h du matin, les cheveux en bataille... Et s'il avait été vraiment réactif, il se serait aussi demandé pourquoi il sortait de la chambre... Mais il était un peu secoué par cette agression verbale et par la déclaration qu'il venait de faire et qu'il ruminait depuis des jours... Et puis il savait que Tetsu était le meilleur ami de Hyde, et il tentait de se convaincre que c'était bien tout. Alors pourquoi avait-il le sentiment qu'il allait lui sauter à la gorge d'ici une seconde ? Et tout à ses réflexions, il ne prit même pas la peine de lâcher la main d'un Hyde trop déboussolé pour songer à protester. Tetsu, toujours dans son coin, se fit un zoom mental de cette main dans celle de _son_ Doiha-chan et fit un gros effort pour se tempérer. Il n'était absolument pas colérique, au contraire : c'était le calme personnifié. Mais enfin, il ne fallait pas pousser non plus. Ca montait, ça montait... à une vitesse folle. Il sentait la colère l'envahir de façon démesurée, irrationnelle... Comme tout ce qui touchait à Hyde, finalement. Gackt était bien plus grand et costaud que lui, mais très honnêtement, il se serait fait un plaisir de l'éclater. Il décroisa ses bras pour les laisser tomber le long de son corps, serrant les poings à s'en faire claquer les articulations. D'une voix toujours glaciale, dans laquelle vibrait une intense colère, il parla une nouvelle fois :

_T'as entendu ce que je viens de dire ? Tu as exactement 3 secondes pour virer ta main de là, sans quoi je te colle mon poing dans la gueule !_

C'est Tetsu qui venait de parler comme ça ? Hyde n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Tetsu... Lui si gentil, si calme, toujours l'arbitre lorsque deux personnes étaient en conflit... _'Mon poing dans la gueule' _?... Vraiment ? Ca alors... Il lui voyait un regard où perçait une colère qu'il devinait que la bassiste dominait tant bien que mal... Un regard illuminé, plein d'étincelles et une expression si froide... Et ses poings serrés, sa machoire contractée... Une bombe prête à exploser, littéralement. Et Hyde, bien malgré lui, ne fut traverser que par une seule pensée à cette vision..._'Ce qu'il est sexy !', _pensa-t-il avant de se gifler mentalement. Comme si c'était le moment pour une réflexion de ce genre ! N'empêche... La colère lui allait bien. Et Gackt qui ne bougeait toujours pas... C'est qu'il avait fait quelque chose d'inhabituel, tout de même : il s'était déclaré. Il était sincère. Et contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait croire de lui, il était loin d'être à l'aise en pareille situation, comme toute personne qui se met à nu. Et même s'il avait prétendu le contraire, il aurait bien aimé une réponse... Alors là, Tetsu l'ennuyait un peu. Et il ne bougeait toujours pas... Hyde déglutit, sentant que le vent se levait et que d'ici quelques instants, quelqu'un allait prendre cher... Restait à savoir qui. Il avait dû voir Tetsu en colère, vraiment en colère, une ou deux fois, tout au plus... Et franchement, il ne le souhaitait à personne. Les personnes douces et calmes sont les pires quand elles s'énervent, pourquoi Tetsu y ferait-il exception ? On sentait qu'il était peu habitué à éprouver ce sentiment et qu'il se dominait difficilement. Tetsu avait sérieusement un problème avec ses émotions... En deux pas, le leader fut devant eux, donnant une claque rapide sur la main de Gackt pour l'obliger à lâcher celle de Hyde.

_J'ai pas dû être assez clair. Je répète donc : rentre chez toi où je t'en colle une si fort que je te garantie que tu le sentiras passer !_ lâcha-t-il en postant son visage à deux centimètres du sien.

Gackt jeta un regard à la dérobée à Hyde, lui demandant tacitement : _'il est sérieux là, tu crois ?'. _Mais oui, de toute évidence, il était sérieux. Il ne voyait pas bien, ne voulait pas voir le problème... Et de toute façon, il était focalisé sur autre chose. Il se rappella à quel point Tetsu était protecteur avvec Hyde. Il ne le connaîssait pas plus que ça, mais le petit chanteur lui en avait suffisement parlé quand ils tournaient ensemble... Sans doute que le garde du corps pensait oeuvrer pour son protégé. Oui, ça devait être ça. Il tenta une approche calme, histoire d'appaiser la tension à couper au couteau qu'avait apporté avec lui le bassiste :

_Ecoute Tetsu-kun, je ne sais pas ce que tu fabriques ici, mais c'est important..._

_Il est sourd ?_ Demanda Tetsu à un Hyde liquéfié, sur un ton ironique.

Hyde ne pouvait pas s'empêcher à la fois d'être effrayé à l'idée de voir son ami et celui qu'il aimait être en conflit, et en même temps, de trouver Tetsu irrésistible comme ça.

_Tetsu-kun... _tenta de nouveau Gackt.

_Si tu n'as pas fichu le camp d'ici 2 secondes... _articula Tetsu entre ses dents.

Hyde suivit le mouvement au ralenti. Son poing droit qui se ferme et se serre... Son regard qui se fait noir... Son bras qui commence à se lever... Non, là, il avait juste peur ! Enfin, il revint à lui. Il se leva d'un bond et les regarda tour à tour, un peu affolé.

_Ca suffit ! Euh... Tet-chan... Du calme, hein ? Ca sert à rien de... _tenta-t-il en cherchant au fond des yeux noirs, la douceur qu'il avait vu il y avait encore quelques heures. _Et Gaku-chan, il serait bon que tu t'en ailles..._

_Hyde... _murmura Gackt en s'approchant.

_Il a dit : dégage de là ! _Lâcha-t-il en lui collant son poing en plein sur la joue, aussi fort qu'il le pu.

Déjà qu'il en avait envie depuis longtemps, alors là, ça faisait un bien... Mais pas encore assez. Il avait vraiment envie de lui en remettre un autre. C'était le regard de Gackt qui le dérangeait. Il n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont il regardait Hyde. Mais alors là, pas du tout.

_Tet-chan ! _S'écria Hyde. _Tu deviens fou ?! Il serait partit... Gaku-chan, ça va ?_

Gackt, un peu dépassé, massa sa joue douloureuse. Il était tellement surprit qu'il ne songea même pas à riposter, sur le coup. C'était lui, le bassiste toujours drôle et gentil ? Un véritable enragé, oui !

_J'aimerai bien comprendre... _murmura-t-il.

_Essaie de deviner... _lâcha Tetsu, éludant la question. _Allez, rentre chez toi, je sens que ta joue droite est jalouse..._

Il en tremblait, tellement il était énervé. Enervé parce que cet imbécile bousillait une nuit qui s'annonçait sous les meilleures auspices. Parce qu'il draguait ouvertement _son_ Doiha-chan. Et parce qu'il l'avait frappé, et qu'il n'aimait pas être en colère. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas, c'était un sentiment qu'il détestait. Poussé, au sens propre du terme par un Hyde un peu secoué, Gackt finit par lever le camp. Le petit chanteur ferma la porte derrière lui et s'adossa contre elle en soupirant. Puis, il leva les yeux sur Tetsu, toujours debout au milieu de la pièce, qui fixait sa main comme si c'était celle d'un autre. Sa mâchoire était toujours crispée, et ses yeux n'avaient pas repris leur teinte habituelle, ce beau teint chocolat... Est-ce qu'il allait s'en prendre une aussi s'il approchait ? Il semblait se calmer un peu, alors Hyde fit quelques pas.

_Tet-chan... Fais voir ta main._

_Elle a rien, ma main !_ Grogna le bassiste en tentant de la cacher.

_Donne... _reprit doucement Hyde en lui souriant.

Toute bleue... Il ne savait pas frapper... Il avait dû se faire mal, en plus. Hyde réprima un sourire, ç'aurait été déplacé. Il porta délicatement sa main à sa bouche pour y déposer un petit baiser. Après tout, tout ça, c'était pour lui... Un nouveau petit baiser, un peu plus appuyé cette fois. Et puis il déplia son poing toujours serré et constata que tout était en ordre. Il se risqua à glisser sa main dans la sienne et à entrelacer leurs doigts. Tetsu le regardait comme s'il était en train de fondre sur place. Hyde pouvait vraiment faire n'importe quoi de lui... Frapper quelqu'un, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avant cette nuit... Et quand il était en colère, il détestait tellement ça qu'il mettait toujours un moment à s'en remettre. Et là, il sentait son coeur palpiter, l'oppressant presque, à mesure qu'il sentait ses doigts liés aux siens et qu'il voyait le petit androgyne se rapprocher... Toujours heureux, dès qu'il le regardait simplement. Quelque part, c'était effrayant, de disjoncter à ce point pour quelqu'un...

_Tu as été impressionnant... _murmura Hyde en se rapprochant sans le quitter des yeux. _Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être comme ça..._

_Ca va... _ronchonna Tetsu, un peu gêné. _Et si j'étais pas arrivé, il se serait passé quoi ?_

_Oh non, tu vas pas remettre ça... _se désespéra Hyde. _Je ne savais pas qu'il viendrait... J'ai ouvert parce que ça semblait important, vu le ton de sa voix, mais je me doutais pas que... Mais tu croyais que j'allais lui tomber dans les bras ?_ Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

_Non, bien sûr..._ assura Tetsu.

_Bon. Alors fais-moi confiance. Je vais lui parler. Sans ménagement, cette fois. Et tout rentrera dans l'ordre._

_Ok... _lâcha Tetsu, plus ou moins convaincu.

Hyde se colla franchement à lui maintenant. Bien manoeuvré. Il avait comprit que ce qu'il fallait, c'était rassurer Tetsu, se montrer attentionné... Il repensa à la scène qui venait de se dérouler et il s'éloigna de lui un instant pour le dévisager avec une pointe d'admiration.

_N'empêche, tu as été terrible ! J'ai trouvé ça... _

_... Ridicule ? _Acheva Tetsu, qui savait bien qu'il n'avait pas le profil type du type menaçant.

_Non. Excitant..._ avoua Hyde en rougissant légèrement.

_Voyez-vous ça... _murmura Tetsu, un brin d'amusement dans la voix.

Ca y est. Il était redevenu lui-même. Perfide, Hyde en profita pour lui voler un baiser.

_Tu n'es plus fatigué ?_ murmura-t-il.

_Du tout._

_Parfait... _

Le petit chanteur l'entraîna dans la chambre, mais révisa ses projets en cours de route. Il mis de côté ses projets ambitieux compte-tenu du fait qu'ils s'étaient déjà assez fatigués pour la nuit, et jugea plus utile de rassurer encore Tetsu, qu'il ne sentait calmé qu'en apparence... Et Tetsu n'était plus vraiment motivé non plus, en fait. Hyde l'obligea à se coucher tandis qu'il s'assit dans l'autre sens appuyé au mur, pour mettre sa tête sur ses jambes et ainsi passer la main dans ses cheveux, tandis que l'autre était toujours prisonnière de la main de son amant. Là... Un peu de calme... Et surtout, beaucoup de tendresse. Car Hyde savait bien qu'il avait joué la carte séduction pour le détendre, mais que ça ne marcherait pas deux fois. Il allait falloir parler à Gackt, et vite. Hors de question que Gackt se fasse des illusions et surtout, qu'il vienne mettre le doute à Tetsu...

Comme souvent le lendemain, Tetsu partit assez tôt. Toujours le premier arrivé au studio, il y avait là une réputation à défendre... D'autant qu'aujourd'hui était le jour de la reprise. Mise en commun, choix des chansons. Et bientôt, les répétitions ! Enfin ! Cette fois, Hyde ne l'entendit même pas se lever et partir. Il se réveilla un peu plus tard et rejoignit à son tour ses amis. A peine arrivé, il fut enchanté de retrouver Yukki et Ken, déjà présents. Et Tetsu assit au fond, ses écouteurs sur les oreilles. Il fila le retrouver, et lui ôta un écouteur pour murmurer un bonjour qui le fit sursauter. Puis, il l'embrassa. Mais Tetsu abrégea rapidement ce moment et se leva :

_Allez, on est complets ! On s'y met ?_

Curieux sentiment de déjà vu... Déjà il y avait quelques jours... Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il n'avait pas l'intention de lui sauter dessus devant témoins, quand même ! Juste un baiser... Où était le mal ? Ou alors, Tetsu n'avait pas digéré l'incident de la nuit passée ? C'aurait bien tout expliqué, sauf que son instinct disait à Hyde que ça n'avait rien à voir... Et il n'aimait pas ça. Et une autre chose ne lui avait pas échappé non plus. La veille, par deux fois, il avait éludé les questions plus ou moins voilées de Gackt. Quand ce dernier lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait là, et quand il voulait 'comprendre'. N'importe qui aurait craché le morceau, surtout vu l'état de Tetsu cette nuit... Mais non, il n'avait rien dit. Et pourtant, nier paraîssait difficile.

Tetsu, un peu déboussolé et fatigué la veille, et appaisé par la tendresse reçue, avait choisi de ne pas y repenser. Mais il avait du mal, aujourd'hui qu'il avait les idées claires, à admettre que Hyde se soit laissé dire tout ça... Il n'avait même pas protesté, même pas réagi. Il savait que Hyde voulait conserver une relation amicale avec Gackt, mais tout de même ! Est-ce que ça lui déplaisait tant que ça, au fond ? Non, il n'avait pas le droit de douter, pas après toutes les choses que Hyde avait dites. Il ne voualit pas être possessif, mais il ne supportait pas ça. Déjà, que Gackt le regarde comme ça... Et que Hyde ne dise rien ! C'était ça, qui le rendait vraiment dingue. Mais il se raccrochait obstinément au visage de son ange ce soir où il lui avait ouvert la porte, ce soir où tout avait commencé... Hyde était sincère. Juste trop gentil.

Le midi arriva et avec lui, le temps de la pause. Hyde décida de jouer cartes sur table, voulant savoir ce qu'il en était. Il s'approcha de Tetsu et s'assit à ses côtés. Le bassiste, qui jouait négligemment quelques notes, lui sourit en le voyant.

_Tet-chan ?_

_Hm ?_

_Embrasse-moi._

Ken, ayant toujours une oreille qui traîne, en laissa tomber son crayon. Et bien, l'élève avait dépassé le maître ? Il comprit les intentions de Hyde et fit semblant de vaquer à ses occupations, aidé dans sa tâche par un Yukki que plus rien ne surprenait dans ce studio de fous.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? _Murmura Tetsu en jetant des coups d'oeil à droite et à gauche, un peu paniqué.

_Quoi ?_ Fit innocemment Hyde. _Ils sont au courant et ils s'en foutent. Je vois pas où est le mal._

_Mais... Mais... La question n'est pas là... _bafouilla Tetsu, pris au dépourvu.

_Alors où est-elle ? _Demanda Hyde, très sérieux.

_Tu comprends bien de quoi je veux parler... _dit Tetsu avec une pointe d'agacement.

_Justement, non. C'est quoi ton problème ? _Demanda le petit chanteur, plus sèchement qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

_M'agresse pas, hein ! J'ai pas envie, j'ai pas envie, c'est tout ! _Se braqua le bassiste.

Posant sa basse à côté de lui, il se redressa et fit mine de partir. Mais Hyde se planta devant lui :

_Tu mens ! Me prends pas pour un con !_

Yukki et Ken, légèrement mal à l'aise à l'idée d'assister à une scène de ménage, s'échangèrent un regard explicite, tandis que Ken lança un malheureux et désespéré :

_On devait pas... ?_

_Si si, on devait... _lâcha précipitemment Yukki en les entraînant tout deux dans le couloir.

Hyde, les poings sur les hanches, était bien décidé à crever l'abscès. Et le bassiste ne bougerait pas de là tant qu'il n'aurait pas expliqué le problème. Allait-il ou non parler ? C'était de plus en plus dur de le faire s'exprimer... Commencer pouvaient-ils avancer si Tetsu ne disait rien de ses peines, frustrations ou colères ? Déjà que c'était frustrant en tant qu'ami, alors là...

_Alors ? Ils ne sont plus là, tu peux y aller. J'écoute._

_Je crois pas ce que je vis, là !_ Lâcha Tetsu, soudainement l'air halluciné.

_Quoi ?_

_Je me fais engueuler parce que je refuse de t'embrasser... Et moi il faudrait que je ferme ma gueule alors que l'autre imbécile t'aurais bien sauté dessus hier ! Tu trouves pas que c'est drôle ?_

_Je vois pas bien le rapport... _lâcha Hyde, qui savait bien que cetet histoire n'était pas tassée.

_Y a que tu es tellement flippé à l'idée que je te saoule avec Gackt, que tu te rabats sur je ne sais quel prétexte pour m'inventer un problème ! _Cria Tetsu, qui ne supportait pas qu'on le perce à jour.

_Mais pas du tout ! _Se défendit Hyde. _Ca fait des jours que j'y pense, mais je voulais attendre d'être sûr de ce que j'avançais... Et Laisse Gaku-chan où il est, tu veux ? Je reconnais que j'ai mal géré le coup et je vais y mettre un terme, que veux-tu de plus ? Quant à toi, tu as un problème avec les autres. Alors est-ce que c'est parce que tu ne t'assumes pas ? Ou plus simplement : tu as honte d'être avec moi ?_

Honte ? Comment pouvait-il penser ça ? Honte ? Alors qu'il était la personne la plus belle que Tetsu avait jamais vu... Qu'il avait une voix à nul autre pareille... Une présence d'esprit, un courage et une sincérité sans limites ? Honte ? Honte de lui-même, oui ! C'est lui qui n'était pas à la hauteur. Encore. Une fois de plus. Comme quand il était adolescent... Comme quand... Et toujours ce dégoût de soi, ce sentiment de ne rien valoir, qui resurgissait...

_Ah tu me saoules, tiens. J'y comprends plus rien,_ lâcha Hyde avant de tourner les talons.

Tetsu aurait bien voulu bouger, le retenir... Mais ses pieds refusaient obtinément de quitter le sol. D'un côté, il était en colère : il trouvait cette histoire avec Gackt bien plus dure à avaler, tout de même ! Et Hyde semblait ne pas s'en préoccuper... Et de l'autre, il sentait ce dégoût de lui-même le gagner peu à peu, comme avant... Il avait toujours eut peur. Même après le début de son histoire avec Hyde. Encore plus. Peur de le décevoir, de ne pas savoir le protéger, de ne pas répondre à ses attentes... Ne pas être à la hauteur. Encore et toujours. Comment pourrait-il s'afficher quand il se sentait si insignifiant comparé à la merveille qu'était Hyde ? Et puis, il savait bien de quelle nature serait les regards portés sur eux... Et lui, il s'en foutait. Mais pour Hyde... Il ne voulait pas lui imposer ça... Mais comment lui expliquer ? Le petit androgyne n'en ferait qu'à sa tête, et après, il serait mortifié. Et lui vivant, Hyde ne souffrirait plus. Pouvait-il savoir que c'était justement ce comportement là qui faisait souffrir Hyde ?


	5. Incompréhension

**Chapitre 5... Un peu plus long que les précédents... Plus de choses se passent aussi. On ne va pas vers les oiseaux qui chantent et le ciel bleu, je préviens XD**

Les jours passèrent... et les choses, si elles n'empiraient pas, n'allaient pas forcément mieux non plus. Juste une stagnation pesante. Pris par des rendez-vous aux quatre coins de la ville, Tetsu passait en coup de vent au studio pour se tenir au courant, mais on le ne voyait guère... ce qui devait bien l'arranger, pensait Hyde. Le petit androgyne s'était fixé comme objectif de lui tirer les vers du nez et de ne faire aucun effort avant ça... Si à chaque fois ils devaient éluder le fond du problème, autant se préparer pour le jour du grand clash... Seulement, Tetsu commençait à lui manquer... Mais peu importe. Il pouvait bien comprendre l'éventuelle gêne de Tetsu, mais ce qu'il n'admettait pas, c'est qu'il fasse comme si tout allait bien. Comme s'il n'y avait aucun problème. Car s'il faisait ça dès maintenant, il en serait ainsi pour tout. Et Hyde ne voulait pas de ça. A quoi ça sert d'être ensemble si c'est pour le laisser gérer ses angoisses tout seul ? Il voulait montrer à Tetsu que lui aussi, il pouvait être quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter et se reposer... Encore faudrait-il que Tetsu lui en laisse un peu la possibilité. Ou alors n'était-il pas digne de confiance ?

_On rêve ? _Lança soudainement une voix.

_Ken-chan ? Oh... Oui... J'étais perdu dans mes pensées..._

_'Des pensées'... Elles ont un nom, pas vrai ? _Le taquina Ken en lui tendant un papier.

Restés le soir pour travailler un morceau composé par Ken, les deux musiciens s'efforçaient de régler un souci technique, à un endroit donné où Hyde peinait à suivre le rythme effrené que Ken avait décidé... Et le petit chanteur était préoccupé, alors Ken sentit son âme d'ami fidèle reprendre le dessus au galop. Peut-être qu'il pouvait aider, après tout ? Et puis le simple souvenir de Hyde allongé sur son lit, en train de se laisser partir suffisait à le décider de se montrer présent. Un frisson le parcourut... Plus jamais ça...

_Dis-moi Hyde, si tu me racontais un peu ?_ Proposa-t-il en s'asseyant à l'envers sur une chaise.

_Tu as déjà tant fait..._

_Justement, je me suis arrêté au premier épisode, je ne veux pas manquer toute la première saison non plus, _dit Ken avec un clin d'oeil pour le détendre.

Hyde sourit. Qu'est-ce que Tetsu pouvait bien redouter là-dedans. Le regard de Ken était plein de joie, de bonté... Et celui de Yukki, de compréhension. Alors pourquoi ?

_Ce qu'il y a... _commença-t-il en triturant nerveusement un crayon. _C'est que j'ai l'impression qu'il y a une raison particulière qui fait que Tet-chan a ce comportement si froid en public... Et si je ne sais pas laquelle, comment je peux y remédier ?_

_Tu veux le dire publiquement ?_

_Non, non ! _L'arrêta Hyde. _Mais par exemple, devant vous... Il n'y a aucun problème, devant vous... Et dans les lieux publics, quand on est bien déguisés... Et puis même ! C'est l'idée qui me dérange. Je sais que ce n'est pas une simple question de 'nature'. C'est autre chose..._

_Tu sais... _fit Ken pensivement. _Je pense que s'il y a bien une chose de certaine, c'est celle-là : quoi que fasse Tetsu-kun, même s'il fait tout de travers... C'est toujours pour ton bien. _

_Mon bien ?_

_Oui... Cherche de ce côté,_ conseilla le guitariste. _Il n'a jamais agi que pour ça. Ton bien-être. Peut-être veut-il te protéger encore, cette fois ? Du regard des autres._

Perspicace, Ken ? Ayant recueilli les confidences de leur leader, surtout. Il l'avait deviné et Tetsu ne l'avait pas détrompé... Il savait, il avait toujours su à quel point leur meneur si sûr de lui n'était qu'un enfant perdu, tremblant de se voir arraché ce qu'il avait tant de mal à préserver... Quand on savait ça et quand on savait aussi à quel point il aimait Hyde et il voyait en lui quelqu'un d'exceptionnel... C'était aussi facile que d'aligner 2 + 2.

_Je comprends pas... _lâcha le chanteur.

Ken soupira. Il n'était pas censé dire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lâcher... Mais quelquefois, que valent certaines promesses quand c'est un moyen d'éclaircir une situation compliquée ?

_Je vais te raconter une petite histoire... Sais-tu pourquoi, quand Sakura-kun s'est fait arrêter... A l'époque, tu n'as jamais été interrogé par la police, tu n'as jamais eu aucun ennui... alors que tu étais son meilleur ami ? Ca ne t'a jamais semblé bizarre ?_

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

Que Tetsu le pardonne. Mais il refusait de les voir souffrir de leur incompréhension. Et Hyde devait savoir, pour pouvoir y remédier comme il le disait quelques minutes auparavant...

_C'est parce que Tetsu-kun a oeuvré pour assumer la responsabilité de tout ça. Pour que toi et moi, on soit le plus épargné possible. Parce que lui, des interrogatoires, il en a connu un paquet apparement._

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui... Quoi ? Hyde le regardait comme on regarderait quelqu'un qui vient de sortir une énormité... Non. Non, enfin ! Ils sont un groupe, et à l'époque, lors de ces moments difficiles, ils étaient tous soudés. Chacun veillant sur les autres, chacun à tour de rôle... Il ne pouvait pas... Il ne pouvait pas avoir voulu les épargner... à ce point là ? C'était impossible, impensable.

_Tu... tu délires..._

_Du tout, non. Sakura-kun me l'a dit après. Et Tetsu-kun a toujours travaillé dur pour que les médias à cette époque, nous laissent le plus tranquilles possible. Il a toujours été comme ça. Toujours. Dès que quelque chose ou quelqu'un est important pour lui, plus rien ne l'arrête, ni la fatigue, ni les obstacles. Mais toi... Il n'a jamais su s'y prendre avec toi... Tu es trop de choses pour lui. Trop de choses nouvelles et qui font appel à son coeur et non plus à sa raison... Comment peut-il gérer ça ? _

C'est trop affreux, tout ça. A tel point que Hyde sentit ses yeux piquer dangereusement... Toujours seul. Il croyait être lui-aussi un soutien pour le bassiste. Il pensait vraiment lui être utile. Et il n'était qu'une souffrance, finalement. Une source de détresse et d'angoisse dont Tetsu n'avait vraiment pas besoin. Et au lieu de se rendre compte de ça, il l'avait poussé dans ses retranchements, lui avait reproché des choses futiles, vides de sens... Il avait dû lui faire mal, en ne le comprenant pas de la sorte ! Si mal... Il ne voulait que l'aimer, il pensait pouvoir le faire. Mais en fin de compte... Peut-être qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il fallait ? S'il ne pouvait pas le comprendre, à quoi servirait-il ? Cette pensée lui noua l'estomac violemment, mais pourtant...

_Là je ne sais pas, peut-être que c'est la même chose : il ne veut pas que tu souffres du regard des gens, _continua Ken, tout à sa réflexion.

_Mais je ne souffrirai pas ! _S'écria Hyde spontanément. _N'importe qui voudrait être à ma place et avoir avec lui quelqu'un de si génial ! Il... Il fait tant pour moi... Mais pourquoi ne pas le dire ? Moi je ne comprends rien à rien... Il le sait pourtant. Pourquoi se laisse-t-il dire ces choses ? _Murmura-t-il, dépité.

_Tetsu-kun ne pense pas être si bien que ça, tu sais... Pour lui c'est naturel d'être comme ça..._ expliqua Ken. _Comme toi tu es gentil ou gourmand, par exemple. C'est un trait de caractère. Et puis, quant à exprimer ce qu'il ressent, ce n'est pas à toi que je vais aprler de la difficulté de la tâche..._

La tête comme dans du coton, le petit chanteur s'en voulait à mort. Il en voulait aussi à Tetsu. Ca sert à quoi, les belles actions, si c'est pour arriver à ce résultat. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un garde du corps. Pas besoin d'un héros non plus. Il avait juste besoin de lui. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait : être avec lui. Et peu importe que ça ne plaise pas ou que ça soit difficile parfois... Mais comment appaiser une âme aussi torturée que celle de son bassiste ? Que faire pour lui montrer qu'il devait lui faire confiance et partager ses peines avec lui ? Que faire pour lui prouver qu'il était un être d'exception, et pas ce type qui n'arrive à rien, comme il semblait le penser ? Avait-il seulement la capacité de lui faire ressentir ça ? Pourtant... Quand leurs deux corps s'épousaient dans une harmonie parfaite, il y croyait... Il croyait naïvement que Tetsu était heureux, enfin. Mais c'était de l'instantané. Ses vieux démons étaient toujours plus forts. Et lui, il ne faisait qu'amplifier ça. Il lui faisait plus de mal que de bien, alors... Et pourtant... Dieu, qu'il l'aimait. A le hurler à la face du monde, à le graver de sa voix dans les étoiles, à en pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Et ça ne suffisait pas. Il paraît, lui avait un jour dit sa mère, que parfois on a beau s'aimer très fort, ça ne suffit pas toujours. Pourtant, Hyde y croyait. C'était peut-être ridicule, naïf, mais... il y croyait. Il refusait de voir une autre issue, plus exactement. Il refusait l'idée, la simple hypothèse, que ça ne puisse pas marcher. Il en crèverait. Il l'aimerait jusqu'à la fin, qu'elle soit demain ou dans 20 ans, et quoi qu'il puisse advenir, c'était une certitude.

Une main sur son épaule. Celle d'un Ken n'ayant rien à ajouter. Il lui sourit faiblement, fatigué de tous ces ratés. Il n'aurait pas cru que ce serait si difficile, d'être heureux. Et Puis... Des pas. Une grande silhouette flanquée d'un long manteau blanc qui apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_Gaku-chan ?_ murmura le jeune androgyne, surprit.

_Salut..._

_Sakut Gackt-kun ! _Lança Ken, un lueur éloquente dans les yeux. Immédiatement, un salut discret à Hyde, et il s'éclipsa aussitôt.

Tout à coup, Hyde repensa à l'autre soir... Gackt avait vraiment ce genre de sentiment pour lui, alors ? Comment avait-il fait pour ne jamais s'en rendre compte ? Passer à côté de ça, c'était... Trop bête. Comme un ange qui blesserait d'un battement d'aile gracieux mais indifférent le commun des mortels autour de lui, Hyde ne faisait que blesser les autres... Car à cause de lui, Gackt souffrait maintenant. Et en plus, il lui avait donné de faux espoirs. Bien malgré lui, certes, mais les faits sont là. Et pourtant, couper les ponts avec lui... Pour une fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un d'intelligent, brillant et cultivé... Et drôle aussi. Au fond, Gackt ne faisait rien de mal, pas vrai ? Juste être sincère... Ca méritait vraiment qu'il le raye de sa vie comme il y avait songé ? Ne pouvait-il pas trouver un moyen de le garder près de lui ? Mais il savait trop bien ce que ça faisait, d'être cantonné au rôle de l'ami quand on espère plus. Et il ne voulait pas non plus lui imposer ce rôle. Alors, que faire ? Se préparant à une discussion des plus gênantes, il posa ses mains à plat sur ses cuisses, qu'il frotta nerveusement.

_Hyde... _commença Gackt d'une voix douce. _Je tiens à m'excuser... Débarquer chez toi en pleine nuit... J'ai agi sur un coup de tête et je... Enfin ça a dû te surprendre._

_Oui, je.. m'y attendais pas..._

Gackt marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il brûlait d'envie de lui poser une question. Une question dont il connaîssait la réponse, mais il voulait l'entendre de vive voix. Il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus, ça lui ferait du mal en plus, mais pour tuer l'espoir qui continuer à grandir en lui malgré tout, il devait l'entendre. Il inspira, comme quelqu'un qui se prépare à avoir mal, qui le sait et qui ne fait rien pour s'y soustraire. Pire encore : qui le recherche.

_Tu... Tu es avec lui, n'est-ce pas ?_

Hyde fut profondément peiné, soudain. Pour lui. Il détestait faire du mal aux autres. Pourquoi demander ça, à quoi ça lui servirait ? Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse possible.

_Oui..._

_Et... _déglutit Gackt. _C'est une question idiote, je le sais, mais... Tu l'aimes ?_

Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Hyde ne l'aurait pas supporté, à sa place. Mais encore, que pouvait-il dire d'autre sinon la vérité ? Car peu importe le côté chaotique de ses relations actuelles avec le bassiste, ça ne changeait absolument rien à ce qu'il éprouvait. Chaque personne en couple avec une autre pense que ça durera toujours, sans ça, jamais personne ne s'engagerait... Il savait ça. Mais lui, il croyait qu'avec Tetsu, c'était pour la vie maintenant. Ce n'était pas qu'il l'espérait ou le savait, comme des milliers d'autres personnes ressentent ça... Il le _sentait_. Ce n'était pas possible à expliquer avec des mots, mais il sentait au plus profond de lui-même qu'il était fait pour être avec Tetsu. Et de toute façon, il n'avait envie de personne d'autre.

_Oui... répondit-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire._

_Quand je l'ai vu sortir de ta chambre... J'ai refusé d'admettre. Pourtant il n'y avait guère de place au doute..._ dit Gackt en riant de sa propre déconvenue.

Bien sûr qu'il avait comprit. En boxer, les cheveux en bataille, en pleine nuit, dans sa chambre... Ils ne devaient sûrement pas jouer aux cartes. Et puis la fureur de Tetsu se passait de tout commentaire... Mais voilà... Comment aurait-il pu admettre ça alors que 10 secondes auparavant, il venait de dire au chanteur qu'il l'aimait ?

_J'aurai voulu que tu l'aprennes autrement... _ne put que murmurer Hyde.

_Il te rend heureux ? _demanda soudainement le chanteur.

Il le fixait de ses grands yeux bleus, étrangemment brillants. Et Hyde, liquéfié, se demandait s'il allait devoir jouer le rôle du bourreau encore longtemps. Que dire ? En ce moment, il ne nageait pas vraiment dans le bonheur, à dire vrai... Mais il était convaincu que ça ne pourrait que s'arranger. C'était la seule fin possible, il n'en admettrait pas d'autre. Peu importe les difficultés, il les dépasserait toutes, quel qu'en soit le prix. Et avant cet épisode, il avait connu des jours et des nuits de félicité, alors...

_Je suis comblé._

_Je n'ai jamais cherché à te nuire,_ Hyde, dit Gackt. _Je ne suis pas assez égoïste pour vouloir t'arracher à lui. Je voulais que tu sois avec moi parce que tu m'aurais aimé, pas par consolation ou dépit. Je n'ai jamais voulu semer la pagaille..._

Il était désespérément sincère, c'était ça le plus terrible. Pourtant, c'était bien ce qu'il avait fait : semer la pagaille. Mais comment lui en vouloir ? On ne peut pas blâmer quelqu'un qui se donne les moyens pour avoir ce qu'il veut...

_Gaku-chan... _murmura-t-il enfin. _Je voulais vraiment qu'on reste amis, toi et moi. Mais je ne sais plus si c'est une bonne idée..._

_Si !_ affirma rapidement Gackt. _Il me faut juste un peu de temps pour passer à autre chose... Et je suis en plein enregistrement, je devrai avoir l'esprit assez occupé... Mais après, j'espère aussi qu'on pourra reprendre une relation normale. Je... Je ferai tout pour ça._

_J'en serai heureux._

Gackt ne su se dire à cet instant s'il pourrait y arriver. Mais il le voulait. C'était tout ce à quoi il aurait droit, alors il le prendrait. Il regarda le visage si fin et si ennuyé de son interlocuteur et eut un pauvre sourire de dépit.

_Tu l'aimes depuis longtemps, pas vrai ? Je me suis souvent posé la question... Quand tu m'en parlais, tu avais cet étrange sourire lointain, comme si à mesure que tu parlais de lui, tu voyais son image dans ton esprit... Peut-être même que... Tu l'aimes depuis toujours... Qu'il a toujours été le seul..._

Comprenant que Gackt cherchait là un moyen de définitivement ôter tout espoir en lui, Hyde parla avec sincérité. D'autant que mentir, il n'avait jamais su. Il parla autant pour lui répondre, que pour lui-même.

_Oui... D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, et même si j'ai eu des aventures avant... Il n'y a jamais eu que lui._

_Que lui... _répèta Gackt, sentant sa dernière lueur d'espoir s'éteindre tout doucement... Il avait mal, mais il l'avait cherché. Il le savait, pas vrai ? Mais qui peut-on blâmer d'espèrer ?

_Je suis désolé, Gaku-chan..._

_Ne le sois pas, _assura le chanteur en se levant, ayant besoin de sortir.

Il s'approcha de lui pour, comme à son habitude, le serrer dans ses bras... Un geste qu'il ne reproduirait probablement plus désormais. Il l'étreignit avec force, douleur aussi... Et Hyde, la tête dépassant à peine son épaule, tapota maladroitement son dos en un geste qui se voulait réconfortant. Il sentit Gackt se crisper d'un coup et se redresser.

_Gaku-chan ?_

Le grand chanteur fixait un point devant lui, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage : gêne, surprise... Hyde tourna la tête pour voir... Tetsu. Ah non, trop c'était trop ! Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il soit là à chaque moment équivoque... de son point de vue seulement. L'étreinte scellant leur amitié, de son côté, ça devait passer pour autre chose... Pourquoi, mais pourquoi c'était toujours comme ça ? Hyde s'en serait arraché les cheveux. C'était comme si quelqu'un s'acharnait à les éloigner l'un de l'autre, au moyen de malentendus stupides. D'abord, il eut peur pour l'autre joue de Gackt, à voir les yeux du bassiste devenir si noirs... Et puis... Douleur, dans ses yeux. Douleur, trahison... Pas de colère. Sans dire mot, le bassiste tourna des talons.

_Tet-chan attends ! _Cria le petit androgyne en se lançant à sa suite.

Pas une deuxième fois... Il n'allait pas partir, comme l'autre fois... Ca jamais ! Il ne partirait plus ! Il le rattrappa au bout de la cour, en bordure de route, et se saisit de son bras.

_Laisse-moi s'il te plaît..._murmura le bassiste en tentant de récupérer l'usage de son bras.

_Mais non ! Tu comprends pas ! On venait juste de..._

_Arrête... _lâcha Tetsu d'une voix morne. _J'en peux plus là, c'est bon... Si je t'avais fais ça, 3 fois de suite, ose me dire que tu ne l'aurais pas mal pris..._

_Bien sûr... _reconnut Hyde. J_'aurai réagi comme toi ! Je comprends ta réaction, mais si tu me laissais t'expliquer, tu verrais que..._

_Tu ne devrais pas avoir à t'expliquer. Tu ne devrais pas te retrouver en permanence dans ses bras... Si tu m'aimais vraiment._

Le bassiste semblait à bout. Fatigué de lutter. De se montrer fort, sans peur et sans reproche. De se poser des questions. De passer de la joie la plus intense au désespoir le plus profond sans prévenir. D'avoir peur en permamence de le perdre, lui sans qui il n'était rien. C'était assez. Et encore une fois, il le retrouvait dans une telle situation...

_Je t'interdis de dire ça ! _Cria Hyde. _Je t'interdis même de le penser ! Devrais-je te le prouver éternellement ?_

_Tu n'as rien à prouver..._ murmura Tetsu comma si plus rien n'avait d'importance. _Tu ne comprends rien. C'est même pas une question de confiance, c'est juste... Moi. Il est tellement mieux que moi... Plus grand, plus beau, talentueux... Un jour, tu le verras aussi. Et ce jour là, tu partiras..._

_Mais pour aller où ? Pour aller où ?!_ Hurla Hyde, horrifié d'entendre ça. _Y a qu'avec toi que je suis bien ! Quand tu n'es pas là, c'est horrible ! J'ai besoin de ta présence... De ton sourire... De ta voix... De tes mains sur moi... S'il te plaît... Je t'aime._

Et Tetsu y croyait. Il y croyait dur comme fer. Mais il ne ferait jamais le poids... Jamais. Alors il dégagea son bras d'une pression, refusant de retomber dans le piège pour voir Hyde lui être arraché un jour ou l'autre.

Et puis... Une lumière aveuglante. Des phares... Un crissement... Un cri déchirant. Et le voilà, étalé dans les graviers, le coude un peu douloureux. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il fait par terre. Il se souvient juste de cette lumière, puis de ce cri... Et il voit Hyde se jeter sur lui et le pousser de toutes ses forces. Il n'a même pas eu le temps de comprendre pourquoi. Mais il le comprend. La silhouette du chanteur, plus petit que jamais, trône au milieu de la route. Au loin, une voiture s'éloigne à vive allure. Le sang battant violemment à ses tempes, Tetsu se relève, sentant ses genoux prêts à lâcher d'une seconde à l'autre. Il s'approche... Ses oreilles bourdonnent, une peur panique le prend, lui tord le ventre comme jamais pareille douleur ne l'aura submergé... Dans un état de semi-inconscience, il s'accroupit... Du sang s'échappe de la bouche de Hyde, s'étalant en une tâche pourpre sur la chaussée...Du sang coule de sa tête, aussi... Il l'appelle. Il le secoue. Il hurle. Il comprend. Cette fois, c'était à lui d'être protégé.


	6. Pour le protéger

Une lumière blafarde donnée par 4 néons répartis au plafond... Des murs d'une blancheur douteuse, qui mélangés à la faible luminosité, donnent une impression de pauvreté à la pièce. Et juste le bruit de la pluie qui tombe sur les carreaux... Il fait nuit, et ce n'est pas une belle nuit. Le ciel est couvert, sans étoiles... Et ce bruit, ce bruit exaspérant... Un bruit strident et régulier donné par un écran sur lequel une ligne brisée défile, imperturbable. Un lit au fond de la pièce. Et dedans, un corps repose. Il a toujours été si petit ? Il a l'air... tellement minuscule, comme ça. C'est incroyable. Une lèvre coupée, un bras égratigné, quelques bleus et une légère blessure à la tête... Un vrai miracle. Rien de cassé, rien d'irréparable. Incroyable, vraiment. Physiquement, il a trois fois rien. Physiquement seulement. Car le mot est tombé comme le couperet sur le tête du condamné. Coma. La violence du choc n'avait pas permi une autre issue. En apparence, on aurait pu croire qu'il dormait. Mais il était à la limite, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Cette fois, il ne reviendrait peut-être pas... Sa main froide était posée dans une autre. Une main toute aussi glacée qui la serrait doucement. Son propriétaire était assis sur une chaise, près du lit, le fixant inlassablement depuis des heures. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. Il le fixait. Et il le souvenait de tout.

Il était là, au bord de la route. Il l'écoutait lui dire tout ça... Il luttait contre son envie de replonger, de le serrer contre lui... Il les avait pourtant bien vu, ces phares. Et la première chose qu'il avait pensé, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas à avoir peur, puisque Hyde était hors d'atteinte. Il n'avait même pas réalisé que lui-même, par contre, était bel et bien sur la route. Les phares étaient aveuglants, le bruit du moteur et des freins, assourdissant... Il avait entendu son nom, qu'on avait crié avec une peur démesurée dans la voix. Et Hyde, qui l'avait poussé sans ménagement, de toutes ses forces. Entraîné dans son élan, le chanteur avait fini sa course sur le capot de la voiture. Il n'avait rien eu le temps de dire, rien eu le temps de faire. Juste se relever, un peu déboussolé, et le voir comme ça... Devra-t-il vivre 100 ans, jamais il n'oubliera ce moment. Ce sang qui s'échappe sous lui... Sa respiration si faible... Ses yeux obstinément fermés... Tetsu avait cru perdre la raison, en voyant ça. Il refusait d'accepter ça. Hyde allait se relever et lui sourire, ou même l'engueuler s'il le voulait, et ils riraient bien... Mais il ne s'était pas relevé. Il était déjà loin... Dans un état second, Tetsu avait appelé les secours, répondant comme un automate aux questions destinées à le localiser. De la même façon, il avait appelé Yukki, qui avait à son tour prévenu Ken... Et les deux musiciens se tenaient de chaque côté de lui, debouts, ressemblant à des gardes du corps. Comment avait-on pu en arriver là ? Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il comme ça sur leur ami, qui était loin de mériter ça ? Que pouvaient-ils faire ?

Un médecin passa pour vérifier l'état de Hyde, alors que la nuit s'avançait toujours. A son visage, Ken comprit. Il sortit avec lui dans le couloir.

_Alors, docteur ?_

_Et bien... Il n'y a pas d'amélioration et..._

_Attendez, _le coupa Ken. _Allez-y franchement. _

Il ne voulait pas entendre des paroles rassurantes. Il voulait la vérité, savoir à quoi s'en tenir. Le médecin soupira et accéda à la requête.

_Pour être franc, tout ça ne me plaît pas... Les contusions sont minimes, ce n'est pas le problème... Mais le coma, c'est une autre affaire, personne ne sait si... Et sa température baisse. Son état n'est vraiment pas bon..._

_Oui mais... Ca veut dire quoi ça ? _Demanda Ken, pour qui tout ça ne voulait pas dire grand chose.

_S'il passe la nuit, il sera sauvé..._

Ayant le sentiment d'avoir reçu un coup sur la tête, Ken déglutit :

_Vous... Vous avez dit 'si'..._

_Je n'ai aucune certitude. _

_Combien de chances ?_

_La médecine n'est pas une loterie, monsieur. _

Alors là... Que d'optimisme ! Ken sentait ses jambes fléchir... Ce n'était pas vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait encore trop picolé et on trouvait le moyen de lui faire une mauvaise blague. Mais le visage sérieux du médecin, l'ambiance sinistre de ce lieu... Tout ça était bien réel. Le médecin regarda un instant le guitariste avant de compulser son dossier médical.

_Je me disais bien que... Deux fois chez nous en moins d'un mois... Takarai-san n'a pas de chance,_ dit le médecin.

_Deux fois ?_ Demanda Tetsu, venu les rejoindre. _Pourquoi deux fois ?_

Le médecin consulta à nouveau son dossier tandis que Ken baissa la tête, sentant que ça allait lui tomber dessus d'ici pas tard.

_Je vois ici que Takarai-san est venu il y a quelques semaines pour... un lavage d'estomac._

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Il ne m'en a rien dit ! Vous étiez au courant, vous deux ?_

Yukki n'était pas plus au courant que lui, mais il avait néanmoins une longueur d'avance, aussi fit-il sans difficulté le rapprochement. Quant au visage coupable de Ken, Tetsu n'eut aucun mal à savoir qu'il savait tout.

_Ken-chan ! _somma-t-il. _Je t'écoute !_

Il avait promi... Mais Tetsu ne le lâcherait pas avant qu'il ne lui ait raconté... Il sentait que ça allait l'achever, il le savait... Mais le regard noir de Tetsu n'admettait aucun mutisme. Ce fameux jour où il avait trouvé Hyde dans un état limite... L'après-midi, entre deux verres et ballades pour le détendre, il avait obtenu gain de cause : un passage par l'hôpital, pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait pas de complications à craindre. Il n'en avait rien dit à Yukki, d'autant que dès le soir, Hyde était chez Tetsu et tout était arrangé. Alors, presque malgré lui, il parla. Il raconta tout à Tetsu, lui épargnant les détails sur cette vision de leur chanteur qui l'avait traumatisé. Mais il lui dit tout. Comment, au comble du désespoir et de l'inconscience, Hyde, n'en ayant plus rien à faire de rien, avait joué avec sa vie... Comment son amour démesuré avait faillli le tuer. Et les yeux de Tetsu s'agrandirent d'effroi au fur et à mesure de son récit. Yukki approuvait la sage décision de Ken, d'avoir voulu conduire Hyde à l'hôpital... Un peu moins le fait que Tetsu ait été laissé en dehors de ça. Car le résultat était là maintenant. Le goutte d'eau dans le vase déjà remplit à rabord. L'élément qui l'achevait et le menait sur la route sinueuse de la culpabilité, route dans laquelle il était déjà bien engagé. C'était de sa faute, du début à la fin. En fait de le protéger, c'était comme s'il l'avait lui-même tué de ses mains ! C'était... insupportable, comme sensation. Avoir tout raté. Tout empiré, même. Mené l'ange de sa vie sur le bûcher. C'était sa faute. Sa faute si le chanteur s'était saoulé puis shooté aux médicaments et avait failli y passer. Sa faute s'il était entre la vie et la mort aujourd'hui. Parce qu'il n'avait pas su être assez fort pour l'épargner. Et aujourd'hui... Aujourd'hui, il allait le perdre. Définitivement. Par sa propre bêtise, ses vieux démons... Etre responsable de la déchéance de la personne pour qui on donnerait jusqu'à sa propre vie... Il n'existait rien au monde de plus insupportable.

Ken, ne sachant plus où se mettre, tenta une approche désespérée. Juste un pas en avant, en sa direction. Et comme monté sur ressort, Tetsu fit volte-face, horrifié, dégoûté de lui-même. En un instant, il avait détalé, laissant là ses deux amis. Ken avait la ferme intention de se lancer à sa poursuite, mais Yukki le stoppa immédiatement.

_Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois en état de le raisonner... Reste ici. Je vais le retrouver. J'ai une petite idée de l'endroit où il peut être de toute façon... J'ai mon portable. Au moindre changement de l'état de Hyde-chan, tu m'appelles. Ok ?_

_Je suis con, mais je suis con..._ murmura Ken, légèrement dépassé.

_Ah non hein ? _s'agaca Yukki. _J'ai plus que toi, là. Alors tu me fais le plaisir de te ressaisir, et vite fait. La culpabilité, y en a un qui a déjà sa dose._

_Oui... Ouais, t'as raison ! _lâcha Ken en secouant la tête.

Tandis qu'il retournait au chevet de leur ami, Yukki se dirigea vers leur studio, brûlant les feux rouge au passage. Le studio. Tetsu ne pouvait être que là. Il n'était sans doute plus capable d'avoir assez de réflexion pour aller ailleurs. Et puis, c'était sa vie, le groupe. Le studio, c'était son endroit préféré. Espèrant que son intuition ne le tromperait pas, Yukki se gara derrière et monta quatre à quatre les marches. Pas de lumière. Mais c'était ouvert. Gagné. Assis par terre, au fond, Tetsu était là. Comme un gosse puni, la tête entre ses jambes, les bras autour, il attendait. Il attendait quoi, d'ailleurs ? Que quelque chose lui arrive à lui aussi, puisque le chance semblait l'avoir abandonné et puisqu'il le méritait. Que le téléphone sonne et lui dise que Hyde était partit, ce qu'il redoutait plus qu'il n'avait jamais rien craint dans sa vie. Il avait envie de vomir, tellement son ventre était retourné. Il avait froid aussi. Si froid... Mal à la tête, mal au ventre, mal au coeur... Il sentait le désespoir se faire de plus en plus lourd. Un instant, il imagina sa vie si le coup de fil tant redouté arrivait... Sa vie sans son âme soeur. Continuer sans lui ? Impensable. Hors de question. Ca, c'était certain. Il ne pourrait pas, ne le voulait pas. Perdu dans ses pensées, il se souvint...

Il a un peu plus de 20 ans. Cheveux longs, retenus par un bandeau. Longue veste et tenue flashy, bottes... Il est venu à Osaka pour monter son groupe. Il ne veut pas faire autre chose que ça. Il est fait pour ça. Il le sait. Pour jouer de la basse. Moins pour chanter, mais à défaut de mieux, il s'y essaie. Il a son guitariste. Pas celui qu'il avait voulu, puisque son ami Ken a préféré poursuivre ses études, mais un bon guitariste, motivé lui-aussi. Cependant, les choses stagnent et ça le déprime un peu. Alors ce soir, le soir qui changea sa vie de façon irrémédiable, il a besoin de souffler. Le voilà, poussant la porte d'un banal pub, décidé à faire le vide. Appuyé au bar, sirotant un cocktail, il y pense quand même. Il ne veut pas la gloire, il est loin d'y penser. Juste monter son groupe. C'est son rêve, le seul qu'il ait jamais eu. Pour ça, il est prêt à tout. Pourquoi ça n'avance pas alors, malgré ses efforts ? Pourquoi ne trouve-t-il pas d'autres membres motivés et prêts à tenter l'aventure ? Parce qu'il est exigeant... Pour lui, ce n'est pas important d'être bon et juste ça. Il veut du talent. Il veut un groupe fait de gens talentueux, éventuellement sympas, et bosseurs. Il cherche l'excellence, comme toujours. De nouveau découragé et révisant son jugement, un son lui parvient à travers le vacarme ambiant. Un son... Le plus beau qu'il ait jamais entendu, parole d'honneur. Une voix... Une voix hallucinante. Grave, profonde... Un délice pour les sens. Ca le prend aux tripes d'un coup, tellement qu'il manque de lâcher son verre. Hypnotisé, il se retourne. La salle est pleine ce soir, mais il se sent seul, plus rien n'existe en dehors de la voix. Il se fraye un chemin droit devant lui, sentant sa gorge se nouer quand la voix monte en puissance. A bout de souffle rien qu'à l'écouter... Pourtant, la voix ne semble pas en difficulté, elle. C'est ça. C'est ça qu'il lui faut. Quelques secondes ont suffi. Jamais il ne trouvera mieux, il le sait. Il s'approche encore... Et cherche, sur la petite estrade au fond, laquelle des 4 personnes est responsable de son émoi. Il y a deux micros... Bon sang, qui ça peut être ? La lumière se rallume et son regard se pose sur lui. Une personne petite, flanquée d'une tunique blanche, ses longs cheveux bouclés tombant sur ses épaules. Le doute le prend... Mais à le voir se déplacer... Oui, il s'agit bien d'un homme. Très jeune, apparement. Les traits si fins qu'il est aisé de confondre... Bien que ce ne soit pas son truc, Tetsu doit reconnaître la beauté de ce jeune homme. Et il n'est pas le seul. Elles sont plusieurs autour de lui, à le dévorer des yeux et à rire en le regardant. Il perçoit même des : _'ce qu'il est mignon !'_. Est-ce lui qui... chante comme ça ? Non, se dit-il avec une once de regret. Ce soit être l'autre type à côté. La voix était trop grave pour... Et la musique reprend soudain. Et Tetsu voit ce petit homme saisir le micro, faire courrir ses mains sur lui, l'effleurant presque avant de l'agripper presque jalousement. Son visage se contracte. Il chante. C'était lui ! La voix qui a bien failli lui tirer les larmes, c'était lui. Une voix étonnament grave et puissante pour quelqu'un à l'apparence si fragile. Où cache-t-il ça ? C'est... Magnifique. Juste magnifique. Incapable de bouger, Tetsu le regarde, l'écoute. Oui, c'est ça. Il lui faut cette voix. Qu'importe ce que ça coûtera, ce sera lui et pas un autre ! Complètement fasciné, il s'approche encore et le regarde, le détaille. Quelle présence monstrueuse. C'est lui qui dégage tout ça ? C'est à peine croyable... Il ira lui parler après. Il le décide instantanément. Il lui faut cette voix. Elle est entrée en lui ce soir là et n'est plus jamais ressortie. Quand la chanson prend fin et que les musiciens descendent de l'estrade, se mêlant aux clients pour consommer, il le suit du regard, celui-là qui a l'air plus timide que ses camarades. Il ne le quittera pas des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il le voit partir en coulisses et décide de le suivre. A un moment donné, il se met à rire, ce petit homme. Il a l'air d'avoir 15 ans. Il boit un verre avec ses amis, fume tranquillement une cigarette en acquieçant sans trop participer à la conversation... Et Tetsu, assis dans son coin, ne comprend rien à ce qui se passe. Indépendamment de l'effet de cette voix sur lui, il se sent... Fiévreux. Comme malade. Il a chaud, la tête lui tourne et son coeur cogne dans sa poitrine comme une bête affolée prise au piège. Il n'a jamais ressentit ça. Jamais. Il ne le connaît pas, ne sait rien de lui, juste son nom qu'il surprend dans la conversation... et c'est un homme ! Et pourtant, presque sereinement, il comprend. Il vient de tomber amoureux. Pour la première fois, véritablement.

Quand il reprend ses esprits, Yukki est assis sur le sol, à côté de lui. Depuis combien de temps est-il là ? Il a envie de pleurer, Tetsu. Et ça ne sort pas. Ca ne doit pas sortir, alors il se mord la lèvre au sang.

_Tu devrais retourner à l'hôpital, Tetsu-kun.. C'est là-bas que tu dois être, _dit enfin Yukki.

_Il m'a poussé... _murmura Tetsu, les yeux dans le vague.

_Quoi ?_

_Doiha-chan... Il m'a poussé... Pour m'éviter l'accident... Et c'est lui qui a été blessé._

Merde... Yukki compris mieux alors, l'état de son bassiste. Tetsu se tourna légèrement et le regarda, une expression d'infinie tristesse sur le visage.

_C'est ma faute... C'est ma faute, Yukki... C'est comme si je l'avais tué..._

_C'est pas bientôt finit, ces conneries, dis ?! _Lâcha Yukki, mal à l'aise. _Bientôt tu vas t'accuser de meurtre ! Si tu veux un responsable, c'est ce conducteur, probablement ivre puisqu'il a pris la fuite ! Personne d'autre ne peut être coupable d'un accident !_

_Tu ne comprends pas..._ murmura Tetsu.

_C'est toi qui ne comprend pas ! Il l'a fait pour te protéger ! Tu crois être le seul à faire ça ? Mais lui, il est bien plus fort que tu ne le crois, ne le sous estime pas ! Lui aussi, il peut être fort et aider, tu n'as pas le monopole ! Il t'a permi de vivre, et toi tu le laisses seul là-bas... C'est comme ça que tu le remercies ?!_

Tetsu baissa la tête, mortifié. Comprenant qu'il avait été trop loin, Yukki, que l'angoisse de l'attente avait rendu nerveux, murmura des excuses.

_C'est horrible_, lâcha Tetsu d'une voix blanche. _C'est comme si... J'ai l'impression... Comme si on avait le monde entier contre nous... Comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose... Voulait nous dire qu'on ne devrait pas être ensemble..._

Yukki fut profondément peiné. Ce 'on' qui leur faisait tant de mal... Hasard, destin, Dieu, peu importe ce qu'on y mettait derrière... Ces obstacles, surtout celui-là... Comment surmonter ça ? Mais il s'accrochait obstinément à son obstination et à ses convictions.

_Tetsu-kun... Je ne peux qu'imaginer ta douleur... Mais n'abandonne pas maintenant. Pas maintenant, alors que c'est là, plus que jamais, que tu dois être présent. Il peut t'entendre. Il a besoin de toi. Tu es fait pour être avec lui, tout comme lui est fait pour être avec toi. C'est une certitude. N'en doute pas._

_C'est comme si... _murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible. _Comme si on m'arrachait le coeur... Comme si je mourrais à petit feu... Je ne veux pas qu'il meure, Yukki ! Je n'y survivrai jamais ! Je... Je l'aime !_

Devant lui. Il avait dit ça devant lui. Devant une tierce personne. Mais à quoi bon maintenant ? A quoi bon être prêt à tous les efforts de la terre si Hyde devait ne plus revenir ? Yukki, sonné, le força à se lever et l'emmena dans sa voiture, direction l'hôpital. Il ne comprenait rien, ne pouvait que s'imaginer... Mais il savait une chose : Tetsu ne pouvait pas être à un autre endroit quand leur chanteur menait le combat de sa vie. Il le ramena là où il devait être. Il ne voyait rien d'autre à faire. Le portable de Yukki sonna... Ken... Le batteur le prit de son autre main, se callant contre la vitre, ne voulant pas que Tetsu entende si jamais...

_Allo ? _Murmura-t-il, visiblement ébranlé.

_Yukki... _fit une voix en larmes.

_Non ! _Murmura Yukki d'une voix blanche. Me dis pas que...

_Son coeur... Il est en train de... Revenez. Revenez vite. Il est en train de partir... _murmura la voix de Ken entre deux sanglots.

Yukki raccrocha, sentant la sueur couler le long de sa tempe, s'efforçant de garder les yeux sur la route. Il faisait le maximum pour garder un visage serein, mais il ne put tromper Tetsu, qui se prit la tête entre les mains comme s'il voulait se l'arracher. Appuyant sur la pédale, Yukki roula aussi vite que lui permettait son état.


	7. Partir

**Chapitre pas marrant (ou comment je joue au yoyo : tristesse-joie-tristesse...). Je préviens, parce que je sens que j'ai une lectrice qui va me haïr XD**

Avait-il déjà courru aussi vite auparavant, Tetsu ? Comme si sa vie en dépendait... ce qui n'était pas loin d'être le cas. Du parking au couloir de l'hôpital, Yukki, pourtant rapide, peinait à le suivre. Le bassiste déboula dans la chambre, s'arrêtant net à l'entrée. Un médecin et une infirmière qui s'activaient, penchés sur le frêle corps de son amour... Ce corps qui se soulevait par intermitences, violemment, d'un seul coup, puis retombait lourdement. Une fois encore, deux plaquettes se frottèrent l'une contre l'autre avant d'être appliquées sur le torse de Hyde par le médecin. Et sur l'écran, la ligne défilait... Presque totalement plate... Et il savait bien ce que ça voulait dire... Au fond de la pièce, serrant le dossier d'une chaise comme s'il voulait la briser en deux, Ken observait la scène, impuissant, une expression d'horreur dans les yeux.

_Mon Dieu non..._ murmura Yukki, interdit. _Pas ça... Pitié, pas ça..._

Tetsu s'élança, mais deux bras puissants se refermèrent sur lui avant qu'il ne puisse même faire un pas. Yukki. Il avait encore eu assez de présence d'esprit pour le retenir. Tetsu ne ferait que gêner ceux qui tentaient de sauver la vie de leur chanteur, s'il allait là... Et puis... Si jamais Hyde devait... Il ne fallait pas que Tetsu soit près.

_Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi, Yukki !_ Hurla Tetsu d'une voix de dément, que personne ne lui connaîssait.

Il se débattait, mais il n'était pas le plus fort... Il était en train de devenir fou. Vraiment fou. Les yeux agrandis par l'effroi, il était dans un état proche de l'hystérie. Ce n'était pas possible. Il y avait forcément quelque chose à faire ! Forcément ! Il ne pouvait pas se contenter de rester là et de le regarder mourir ! Et pourtant... Il ne pouvait rien faire, rien du tout. C'était insoutenable. Il voyait le regard de plus en plus sombre du médecin, ses coups d'oeil équivoques à l'infirmière qui s'activait... Il voyait Hyde n'émettre aucun signe de vie, mis à part le mouvement violent qu'imposaient les décharges à son corps. Et ce bruit, ce bruit provenant de l'écran... Non, non ! Ca jamais ! Il ne l'accepterait pas. Il ne pouvait pas partir et le laisser tout seul ! Il venait de comprendre, seulement maintenant. Il avait toujours crut, comme une intime conviction, que son rôle était de protéger Hyde et que le chanteur avait besoin de lui. Mais s'il y avait quelqu'un ici, qui avait besoin d'une autre personne, ce n'était que lui, en fin de compte. Tetsu avait besoin de Hyde. L'épauler, au travers de ça, c'était aussi un moyen d'être près de lui. C'était Tetsu qui avait besoin de lui. Lui qui ne pouvait retrouver le calme qu'en voyant son sourire, n'être ému qu'en entendant sa voix, sentir son coeur palpiter juste en sa présence... Il n'y avait que lui qui lui faisait cet effet... Comment se résigner à perdre tout ça sans broncher ?

_Lâche-moi Yukki, putain ! Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi ou... _somma-t-il de plus belle.

_Arrête..._ fit la voix étouffée du batteur.

Et Tetsu sentit l'étreinte autour de lui se défaire un peu. Il agrippa les bras du batteur, toujours enroulés autour de son torse, pour s'en dégager, mais... Le médecin secoua la tête, avant de recharger une nouvelle fois, presque de façon dérisoire, comme par acquis de conscience. Il sentit Yukki trembler contre lui. Il vit Ken cacher son visage dans ses mains. Et Tetsu sentit l'air lui manquer tout à coup. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer normalement. Cherchant à y parvenir par la bouche, il haletait comme quelqu'un en pleine crise d'asthme. Et plus il essayait, moins il y parvenait. Il se mis à pleurer. Pleurer comme jamais auparavant. Yukki, qui pensait l'avoir vu dévasté quelques semaines auparavant dans leur studio, n'avait encore rien vu. Le désespoir et le déchirement avaient pris forme humaine en sa personne. Et l'air lui manqua un peu plus. Le visage ravagé par les larmes, la tête dans du coton, Tetsu refusait fermement d'accepter cette réalité. Hoquetant, il agrippa Yukki non plus pour qu'il le lâche, mais pour ne pas tomber. Le batteur le retourna et le secoua :

_Arrête ! Tetsu-kun, ressaisis-toi !_

En pleine crise de panique, Tetsu était incapable de se maîtriser. Le fier leader perdait le contrôle, et le pragmatique batteur ne trouvait plus rien à faire ou dire pour le calmer, le secouant comme un prunier pour appaiser sa propre peine... Ce fut Ken qui sortit de sa léthargie pour presque automatiquement, foncer dans le couloir à la recherche d'une infirmière. Pas deux. Pas Tetsu. Ca, jamais.

_Ogawa-san, calmez-vous. Respirez !_ Fit la jeune femme en lui tendant un masque à oxygène.

Masque que Tetsu envoya voler au fond de la pièce en un geste de rage et d'impuissance. Respirer ?! A quoi bon respirer ? A quoi bon vivre ? Hors de question. Ca le rendait fou, complètement fou. De ne rien pouvoir faire alors que les secondes s'écoulaient, bien trop vite. De devoir assister à son départ, juste sous ses yeux... C'était trop cruel, tout ça. Il n'avait pas mérité ça... Hyde ne méritait pas que le chemin s'achève ici... Tetsu sentit ses forces le quitter en même temps que, de façon dérisoire, le regard des autres n'avait plus la moindre espèce d'importance pour lui. Agenouillé sur le sol, il murmurait des paroles incohérentes teintées de mots doux ressemblants plus à des appels lancés dans le vide, en larmes...

Et puis soudain... Un miracle. Le miracle tant espéré. Tel qu'il n'y en a qu'un dans une vie. Il entendit, presque inconscient, l'exclamation de joie et de soulagement de l'infirmière. Le bruit de l'écran changea, et à travers ses larmes, il vit la ligne brisée se reformer petit à petit... Le médecin tâta le pouls, contrôla la respiration, s'épongea le front... Avec soulagement, il lança :

_Il est hors de danger. Il a le coeur solide, ce garçon..._

Jamais il n'oubliera ces mots-là... Tetsu n'était pas sûr de bien comprendre, alors même que Ken venait de se jeter sur lui et qu'il se retrouvait écrasé entre lui et Yukki. Sauvé ? Sauvé... Mon Dieu ou quoi que ça puisse être, merci... Il se réveilla enfin, toujours respirant avec difficulté, et marcha d'un pas incertain jusqu'au lit. Hyde semblait toujours dormir. Il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Mais il était vivant. Et ça, c'était l'essentiel. Il y avait encore de l'espoir, alors. Poussé par une envie aussi immédiate qu'irrépressible, Tetsu se pencha en avant et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, mouillant son visage inconscient de ses propres larmes. Il y mis tout son amour. Et il était grand. _'Reviens...'_ pensait-il, _'Ne me laisse pas tout seul...'. _Tetsu releva ensuite légèrement la tête pour déposer un baiser sur son front, écartant quelques mèches de cheveux au passage. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur. Jamais, de toute sa vie. Il avait compris qu'il était vain de penser à s'éloigner de Hyde, chose qui l'avait effleuré, la culpabilité aidant. C'était vain parce qu'il n'en serait jamais capable, tout simplement. Il le savait maintenant. Il ne pourrait jamais se passer de lui. Il fallait qu'il vive, pour qu'il puisse le lui dire. Pour qu'il parle enfin, mette des mots sur ses sentiments. Comme il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas su s'exprimer... Et de ne pas s'être débarassé de ses problèmes, ayant ainsi nui à leur relation... Mais si Hyde l'avait choisi, s'il l'aimait, c'est qu'il ne devait pas être si minable que ça... Alors plutôt que de ne pas se juger à la hauteur, pourquoi ne pas tout faire pour toujours y rester ? Puisqu'il y était, à la hauteur, malgré ce qu'il pensait. Sans ça, Hyde ne l'aimerait pas. C'était très simple. Il devait le mériter. Alors il ne le quitterait plus. A regret, il dû pourtant se résigner à quitter l'endroit, puisqu'on allait examiner Hyde. Et lui-même devait se reposer, la crise d'angoisse l'ayant réellement secoué. On le mis dans une chambre en observation, sa tension étant anormalement élevée. Grâce aux efforts de Ken, il obtint d'être dans la même chambre que Hyde, dont il attendait le retour de la salle d'examen. Enfin, deux infirmières vinrent ramener l'ange à son gardien. Avec gentillesse, l'une d'elle lui sourit :

_Ogawa-san... Voulez-vous que nous rapprochions les lits ?_

Il la regarda, héberlué. Tant de gentillesse qu'il en aurait pleuré, étant un rien trop émotif ces temps-ci... Il acquieça doucement. Côte à côte, les deux lits tenaient presque toute la petite pièce. Tetsu put ainsi prendre la main de Hyde dans la sienne, avec la ferme intention de ne jamais la lâcher. Et il le regardait, celui qui, quelques minutes auparavant, avait bien failli partir loin de lui... Et qui ne serait pas partit seul, c'était certain. Tandis que Yukki se laissa tomber sur une chaise, les jambes coupées par tant d'émotions, Ken se lança à la suite de l'infirmière qui venait de les installer :

_Mademoiselle.. J'aimerai vous demander une chose..._

_Oui, Kitamura-san ?_

_Voilà... Ce que vous avez fait, à l'instant... C'était adorable de votre part... Est-ce que..._

Comprenant où il voulait en venir, la jeune femme lui pressa le bras en un geste de réconfort et dit à voix basse :

_Je suis celle chargée de cette chambre. Rien de ce qui se passera n'en sortira. Ce que j'ai vu... vous ne le retrouverez pas dans la presse._

_Mademoiselle..._ fit Ken avec un soupir de soulagement. _Merci._

Par bonheur, leur agent s'était assuré que tout cela reste secret, aussi longtemps que possible. Là aussi, un vrai miracle. Et cette infirmière compatissante était une bénédiction. Face médecin qui sortait de la chambre, Ken s'inclina respectueusement.

_Merci à vous docteur, _murmura le guitariste avec gratitude._ Vous l'avez sauvé..._

_Je n'ai fais que mon devoir, monsieur... Mais... Certes, il est sauvé. Cependant, reste à savoir quand il sortira du coma... Et s'il en sort, personne ne peut dire ce qui..._

_Ce qui... ?_

_Son état, _poursuivit le médecin. _Il se peut qu'il ait des séquelles, mais nous ne pouvons dire lesquelles. Le fait que physiquement tout soit réparable ne veut pas dire pour autant que... Impossible de savoir dans quel état il se réveillera._

Ken déglutit, s'imaginant les pires scénarios possible. La moëlle épinière n'était pas touchée, alors aucun danger de ce côté... Mais les médecins ne pouvaient multiplier les examens pour tout vérifier... Alors peut-être... Il secoua la tête. Hyde irait très bien, voilà tout. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer autre chose, sinon sa tête allait exploser.

_Nous avons la chance avec nous, _dit encore l'homme en souriant, comme pour le réconforter.

_La chance ?_

_Votre ami a de la ressource. Il lutte en ce moment même. Il est très combattif, et ce n'est pas un facteur à négliger._

Ken sourit. Finit, le temps où Hyde se laissait aller. Là, il avait une bonne raison de revenir, et il s'y employait. Sans y croire spécialement, Ken eu envie de prier pour lui. Il n'y avait plus que ça à faire.

_Rentrez chez vous, Kitamura-san. Awaji-san aussi. Il faut vous reposer, la nuit n'est pas finie. Les visites reprendront dans quelques heures, mais d'ici là, prenez du repos._

Un peu à contrecoeur, Ken emmena Yukki, comprenant que le médecin parlait en connaissance de cause. Il laissa Tetsu, qui sentait le sommeil le gagner, seul avec leur mascotte, l'inquiétude au ventre.

Quand ils revinrent l'après-midi, des cernes sous les yeux à cause de la nuit aussi courte qu'émotionnellement chargée, ils priaient silencieusement pour une amélioration. Mais rien. Leur leader, une grosse éponge en main, lavait le torse et les bras de leur ami toujours profondément endormi. Replongeant l'éponge dans la cuvette, Tetsu s'assura de la bonne température de l'eau avant de lui soulever le bras pour le frotter, un pincement au coeur. Il s'en occuperait autant de temps que nécessaire. Pas question de partir. Quelquefois, quand il le regardait, il se prenait à espérer que comme par magie, le chanteur ouvre les yeux et revienne à lui, souriant... Quelle naïveté. Comme si on était dans un conte de fées. Ses paupières restaient désespérément closes. Alors il lui parlait, d'une voix qu'il voulait sereine.

_Il fait beau aujourd'hui, Doiha-chan... Mais le ciel est un peu couvert.. Juste comme tu l'aimes. Et tu sais, il fait chaud aussi..._

Ken jeta un regard quelque peu effrayé à Yukki, toujours sur le seuil de la porte. Non mais... On aurait dit... Un enfant... Ou un homme complètement perdu, en train de sombrer, se raccrochant à la futilité du temps pour ne pas sombrer... C'était ça, en fait. Il avait repris ses habitudes, faisant face avec tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, pour ne pas montrer que son coeur, à lui aussi, menaçait de lâcher à tout moment... Leur leader était plus vulnérable que jamais. Ils avaient aussi peur pour lui, pour ses nerfs...

_Et voilà, tu es tout propre, mon ange... _murmura-t-il en souriant.

Qu'il arrête... Parce que là, il leur faisait réellement peur. Vraiment. Quand il eu fini son ouvrage, Tetsu rendit les ustensiles à l'infirmière qui changeait la perfusion de Hyde. Et inlassablement, il repris sa main dans la sienne, caressant ses doigts de son pouce. Qu'il revienne. Pitié, qu'il revienne. Il donnerait tout ce qu'il avait pour ça. Il ferait n'importe quoi. Yukki et Ken s'avancèrent, il les gratifia d'un pauvre sourire sans joie. Il n'était pas capable de plus.

Et puis, tout à coup...

_Il a bougé ! _s'écria Tetsu, presque comme un possédé._ Mademoiselle, il a bougé !_

Au pas de course, les deux musiciens l'entourèrent tandis que l'infirmière cessa son activité pour se pencher sur Hyde. Tetsu avait senti, de façon presque imperceptible, une légère pression des doigts... Il avait bougé, il en était absolument certain. Son coeur fit un bon spectaculaire tandis que l'espoir s'empara de lui sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. Très légèrement, les paupières de Hyde frémirent. Nouvelle pression, nouveau mouvement de ses doigts dans la main de Tetsu, qu'il ouvrit un peu pour mieux le sentir et le laisser faire. Une sensation délicieuse. La meilleure depuis longtemps._ 'Allez...' _pensa-t-il, le coeur battant à tout rompre. _'Allez... Je t'attends. Vite, vite !' _

Et puis enfin. Après ce qu'il semblait être une éternité, Hyde battit des paupières longuement, sa main bougeant de façon presque frénétique. Et ses yeux s'ouvrirent finalement. Ken sauta imémdiatement au cou de Yukki, qui en temps normal l'aurait sûrement gratifié d'un _'hé oh ! tu te crois où là ?!'_. Mais là, Yukki lui tapota le dos machinalement, ne pouvant retenir un soupir de soulagement et un sourire énigmatique. L'air hébété, Hyde fixa le plafond, tentant de distinguer autre chose que des formes. La tête comme dans du coton, il entendait mal et voyait flou. Pourtant, il entendait des voix, de là où il était avant. Dans cette pièce toute blanche où il était déjà venu, mais pas si loin et si longtemps, il entendait qu'on l'appelait. Comme une longue supplique, une plainte douloureuse qui l'implorait de revenir. Alors il avait suivi la voix, comme un fil le menant à la sortie d'un tunnel... Et maintenant, c'était tout blanc aussi, par ici. Sauf qu'il respirait, et que les sensations étaient plus réelles. Tâtant son pouls, regardant ses yeux, le médecin arrivé peu après, leur lança en souriant que tout était normal.

_Takarai-san, _dit-il enfin,_ pouvez-vous parler ?_

_O... Oui... _murmura-t-il après quelques instants, la bouche sèche_, _commençant à recouvrer tous ses sens.

Tetsu, qui n'avait pas lâché sa main, sentit les larmes monter en même temps qu'il se croyait perdu en plein rêve. On avait entendu ses prières. On avait ramené son amour à la vie. Merci. Qui que soit ce 'on', merci. C'était... Il ne réalisait pas vraiment, en fait. Il ne pouvait que le regarder, regarder ses yeux étonnés courir d'un point à un autre. Hyde voulut se redresser, l'infirmière l'y aida, lui callant des oreillers dans le dos. Son regard se promena sur les 3 personnes à l'air fatigué autour de lui.

_Takarai-san, _reprit le médecin,_ la tête ne vous tourne pas trop ?_

Hyde fronça les sourcils. Non, il allait bien... Un peu engourdi, mais... Ce n'était pas ça qui le gênait.

_C'est... mon nom ? _Demanda-t-il enfin.

Le médecin le regarda un instant, lui à l'air si perdu. Et il compris. L'expérience aidant, il compris ce que les 3 autres refusaient même d'oser imaginer.

_Oui, c'est votre nom... Vous ne vous en rappelez pas ?_

_Non... _

_Vous ne vous souvenez de rien ?_

_Juste d'une lumière... _murmura Hyde._ Une lumière aveuglante... Et puis plus rien._

_Mais avant ça, _insista le médecin._ Avant ça... Je ne sais pas... Un détail sur... Votre vie, vous..._

_Non... Je ne me souviens de rien... _murmura le chanteur.

A la joie la plus grisante, la terreur la plus profonde pris place chez Ken et Yukki, qui se regardaient, effarés. Le cauchemar continuait, c'est ça ? Les voilà donc, les fameuses séquelles... Ils voulaient retrouver leur ami si particulier, et à la place, voilà qu'ils avaient devant eux un homme perdu, ignorant jusqu'à son identité et à plus forte raison, la leur. Un homme qui en une seconde, pour sauver celui qu'il aimait et dont il ne se rappelait même plus désormais, était plus vide qu'une page blanche... Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour mériter ça... Quel esprit tordu, quel hasard imptoyable, quel destin sadique se jouait ainsi de la plus douce personne qu'ils aient jamais rencontré ? C'était terrible, injuste, cruel. Monstrueux. Et l'air innocent qu'affichait Hyde, cet air sincère et perdu, c'était... Au-delà des mots. Au ralenti, Ken tourna la tête pour contempler Tetsu, s'apprêtant à le voir s'effondrer ou s'enfuir en courant, ce qu'à sa place il aurait fait. Il n'osait même pas imaginer sa douleur, il ne valait mieux pas... Mais le bassiste affichait un visage indescriptible, impossible à savoir ce qu'il pensait...

Hyde les regardait, comprenant à leur tête qu'ils avaient dû le veiller et donc qu'ils se connaîssaient, mais rien ne lui revenait. Rien sur cet homme à la barbe de 3 jours, qui machouillait un mégot éteint. Rien sur cet autre, maigre et les yeux mi-clos, qui gardait ses bras musclés sur son torse. Et rien non plus sur le dernier, qui le fixait avec une expression indéchiffrable, les yeux cernés.Puis son regard en quête de réponses descendit jusqu'à sa main, contemplant avec interrogation l'autre qui la tenait.

_Comment tu te sens ? _murmura Tetsu d'une voix chargée d'émotion, toujours sous les regards inquiets de leurs deux amis._ Ca va ?_

Hyde le dévisagea, l'air encore quelque peu absent.

_Oui... Mais... Qui êtes-vous ?_


	8. Cruauté

**Chapitre 8... Je voulais dire merci à tous ceux qui lisent et laissent des commentaires, ici ou ailleurs. Vos commentaires me font très plaisir et m'aident beaucoup :)**

Tous les mots de la terre seraient bien vains... Ils ne suffiraient pas à retranscrire l'effet que ces quelques mots avaient eu sur Tetsu. C'était... Une douleur qui l'avait transpercé de part en part, comme s'il l'avait physiquement ressentie. Un coup de couteau maintes fois retourné dans une plaie déjà béante. Un instant, Tetsu souhaita réellement, pour la première fois de son existence, mourir. Ca ne dura qu'une seconde, le temps qu'il se ressaisisse, mais il le souhaita violemment. Le point de non retour, se disait Ken. C'était trop. A croire qu'il y avait vraiment une mauvaise étoile penchée au-dessus de sa tête, qui se chargeait de reprendre le bonheur qu'il avait connu jusque là. Et de le reprendre au centuple. Et Hyde, désespérant d'innocence, qui attendait... et qui, un peu gêné, retira sa main de la sienne, se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là.

_Je suis un ami, Hyde-chan. Nous travaillons ensemble, et je suis un de tes amis, _dit finalement Tetsu.

Yukki en eu mal pour lui. Vraiment mal. Où avait-il trouvé la force de dire ça ? Il souriait, en plus. Un sourire complètement faux pour qui le connaîssait bien, mais vu de l'extérieur... Il lui avait fallu tout le courage qui sommeillait en lui, pour que Tetsu arrive à dire ça calmement. 'Je suis un ami'... Quelle horreur, de dire ça. Ca avait été... Oui... Sans doute la chose la plus difficile qu'il ait jamais eu à dire. Celui qui n'a jamais aimé ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Celui qui n'a jamais aimé au bord de la folie. Devoir le regarder de façon neutre, lui offrir un sourire en apparence sincère, le voir retirer sa main de la sienne comem si c'était anormal... puis lui dire qu'il n'était qu'un simple ami. Mais pourtant, comme si la douleur n'avait aucune importance en comparaison du fait que Hyde s'était enfin réveillé, Tetsu demanda :

_Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? A boire, peut-être ?_

_Oui... S'il vous plaît... J'aimerai bien boire un peu d'eau..._

_Je t'apporte ça... _fit Tetsu en souriant toujours.

_Merci, _répondit Hyde en souriant avec chaleur. _Quel est votre nom ?_

Qu'il arrête, supplia Ken intèrieurement ! Qu'il arrête cette torture qui était insupportable, même pour lui qui n'était pas concerné ! Qu'il arrête ce ton poli, ce vouvoiement, ces questions monstrueuses... Il était en train de tuer Tetsu... Sans s'en rendre compte, bien malgré lui, il le détruisait littéralement... Et Ken, pourtant peu sensible d'ordinaire, avait peine à imaginer comment son ami d'enfance faisait pour ne pas se mettre à hurler. Mais toujours souriant, Tetsu répondit avant de sortir :

_Tetsu. C'est comme ça qu'on m'appelle. Je t'apporte ton eau tout de suite ! _lança-t-il après un signe de la main.

_Tetsu-kun, attends ! _Lança Ken en le suivant.

_Tu as soif aussi ?_ Demanda le bassiste sur un ton neutre.

_Il s'agit bien de ça ! A qui tu veux faire gober le fait que tu sois content ?! _S'exclama Ken.

_Mais je le suis ! _Fit Tetsu avec une expression de surprise bien réelle. _Il est vivant, il va bien... Je suis heureux._

_Ok... _reconnut Ken, un peu destabilisé. _Mais je sais ce que tu éprouves..._

_Non, _le coupa soudain Tetsu gravement. _Tu n'en as aucune idée. Même pas la plus petite. Et sincèrement, je ne te le souhaite pas... Estimes-toi heureux de ça. _

_Tetsu... _s'alarma le guitariste.

_Ne sois pas si gentil avec moi... _murmura Tetsu en baissant la tête. _C'est avec lui que tu dois l'être. Il a besoin de nous tous, maintenant. On peut lui être utile, alors il faut l'aider à se rétablir. _

_Bien sûr, mais... Tu crois sérieusement que c'est en faisant comme si tu le prenais bien, alors que moi ça me rend dingue, que ça ira ?!_

_Mets-toi bien dans la tête, Ken-chan,_ répondit Tetsu toujours en souriant, _que ce que je ressens n'a aucune importance. Ok ? Ca n'a aucune valeur. Alors joue le jeu... S'il te plaît. Et concentre-toi sur lui._

_Alors tu ne vas pas lui dire qui tu es ?... Ce que tu es pour lui..._

Certes, il allait falloir marcher sur des oeufs avec Hyde, qui était encore fragile et qui devait se sentir perdu, face à des visages inconnus et aucun souvenir en tête... Mais tout de même...

_Je vois ça d'ici !_ Rétorqua Tetsu dans un grand rire nerveux. _'Dis, Hyde, tu sais quoi ? Tu es gay. Et ton copain, c'est moi... Ah oui au fait, c'est à cause de moi si tu es dans cet état ! J'ai failli te tuer... Ben tu m'embrasses pas ?' _

Il éclata de rire, presque comme un déséquilibré. Et Ken ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés, craignant presque pour sa santé mentale à cet instant. Il ne tiendrait jamais... Lui ne pourrait pas. Qui le pourrait, d'ailleurs ? Mais qu'il ne dise pas ça sur un ton si léger...

_Tetsu... _murmura le guitariste, de plus en plus inquiet. _Arrête, tu te fais du mal..._

_Ecoute... _murmura Tetsu, reprenant ses esprits. _Je te charge d'aller te renseigner... Sur son état. Je ne sais pas... La durée de son amnésie, les précautions à prendre, l'attitude à avoir... J'imagine qu'il faut éviter tout choc... Il faut qu'on ait tous les éléments pour gérer au mieux la situation._

Ok... Ken, pas convaincu, partit exécuter les directives de son leader. Et puis... Il avait envie de voir Hyde, tout de même. Il avait eu tellement peur pour lui qu'il voulait s'assurer que tout ça était bien réel... Même si plus rien ne serait comme avant.

Tetsu se dirigea au bout du couloir, à la recherche d'une fontaine à eau quelconque. Et puis il finit par se rendre aux toilettes. S'assurant que personne ne s'y trouvait à part lui, il bloqua la porte de l'intérieur. Là. Du calme. Surtout, du calme. Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau glacée et passa ses mains dessous, puis se frotta le visage à plusieurs reprises, remontant jusque dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Il frotta longuement ses yeux fatigués, puis se massa les tempes, comme en pleine réflexion. Et puis, appuyé sur le rebord, il se considéra longuement dans le miroir. Il était à faire peur. Une vraie tête de déterré. La fatigue, l'épuisement d'une nuit agitée où il n'avait même pas fermé l'œil, tout ça mélangé à l'angoisse qui l'avait envahi… Il faisait son âge, tout à coup. Quand il sentit ses yeux piquer fortement, il se repassa de l'eau dessus, se griffant presque au passage, tellement ses mains tremblaient. Pas de ça. Pas question. Plus jamais une seule larme ne franchirait la barrière de ses yeux, montrant ainsi à tous l'étendue de sa faiblesse. Plus jamais un cri ni même une plainte ne s'échapperait de sa bouche. Cette nuit avait été la dernière pour les moments de doute et de craquage. Maintenant, il était redevenu celui qu'il avait toujours été : quelqu'un de fort, prêt à faire face à tout, même à l'innommable. Hyde avait besoin de lui. Hyde allait probablement être désorienté, alors pas question de faiblir. Il allait reprendre sa place de meneur, lui qui avait toujours ouvert le chemin à ses 3 compagnons. Et tant pis si, à l'intérieur, il n'était plus qu'un champ de ruine, une plaie béante, un vide insondable… Tant pis s'il hurlait intérieurement sa douleur de se voir effacé de la mémoire de celui que lui ne pourrait jamais oublier. Tant pis si ça lui ferait du mal, d'être à côté de lui sans pouvoir lui dire tout de ce qu'il avait décidé, ni faire ce dont il avait tant envie… S'il avait su, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait embrassé, que c'était la dernière… alors il l'aurait fait jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Mais c'était trop tard. Alors malgré ça, malgré tout ce qui le rongeait de l'intérieur, il décida de fermer la porte de ses sentiments à clé et de les laisser au fond de lui, à côté de ses regrets. Quand il retournerait dans la chambre, il serait à nouveau leur leader, son ami, quelqu'un sur qui chacun peut se reposer. Il ne savait faire que ça, et il s'y emploierait. Il préserverait son groupe, son rêve, et celui qu'il aimerait jusqu'à la fin quoi qu'il puisse se passer. Jamais plus il ne faillirait.

Se séchant le visage, remettant de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, il inspira profondément puis sortit, reprenant son périple. Enfin, il revint dans la chambre, où Yukki était debout devant le lit, à fixer Hyde comme on regarderait un revenant.

_Tiens,_ dit le bassiste en tentant le verre à Hyde. _Excuse-moi, je me suis perdu..._

_Merci, c'est très gentil..._ répondit le petit androgyne en souriant aimablement.

Il bougeait ses doigts difficilement, les regardant comme s'il s'étonnait d'en avoir bien 10.

_Ca ne va pas ?_

_J'ai du mal à sentir… Mes jambes. Et mes mains... Mon corps paraît tellement lourd…_ expliqua-t-il.

_C'est normal, d'après le docteur_, expliqua Ken. _Il a reçu un sacré choc à la tête et avec les contusions… Et comme sa cheville est foulée, il ne doit pas encore quitter le lit. Autrement dit, son corps va s'ankyloser un peu… Mais ça n'est rien._

_Ah bon…_ fit Tetsu, soulagé.

_Ca va toi ?_ lui demanda Ken, toujours inquiet à son sujet.

_A merveille_, répondit Tetsu. _Je suis heureux de voir que tout s'arrange… Hyde-chan, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas, ok ? De toute façon, je ne bouge pas, _fit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit à côté.

_Vous… Tu… Vas rester ici ? Avec moi ? _demanda Hyde, surprit.

_Bien sûr._

_Mais… Je ne sais même pas qui tu es._

Bordel… La porte était pourtant bien fermée à clé, mais la serrure menaçait de sauter… Pas devant tout le monde. Allez… Allez, du nerf ! Tetsu se mordit légèrement la lèvre avant de sourire.

_J'ai une longueur d'avance sur toi_, dit-il avec humour_. Moi je sais qui je suis. Et je sais aussi qui tu es... Tu veux que je te raconte ?_

_Oui… S'il te plaît._

Et Tetsu se mis à raconter l'histoire de sa vie. Assis sur le lit à côté, les mains jointes entre ses jambes, penché en avant, les yeux perdus dans le vague, fronçant les sourcils quand il n'était plus très sûr de ce qu'il avançait… Comme un moment hors du temps, il raconta à Hyde, sa vie. Ce qu'il savait de son enfance, son caractère, ses études, son déclic pour la musique, leur rencontre… en épargnant certains détails. Leurs débuts, leur chemin couronné de succès… en éludant l'étendue de leur renommée, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Hyde écoutait sa propre histoire en spectateur, les yeux émerveillés par ce qui semblait être une incroyable aventure. Il souriait parfois, car Tetsu parlait avec passion et nostalgie à la fois… Il ouvrait grand la bouche souvent, étonné. Il avait fait tout ça ? Il avait vécu tellement de choses… Et rien, rien ne lui revenait. Il s'en sentit un peu triste, surtout que d'après ce que disait Tetsu, ça devait être génial. Et le bassiste continuait, emporté par son élan. Sa voix grave et douce emplissait la pièce de l'histoire du petit androgyne, qui avait touché tellement d'existences... Tetsu semblait loin d'eux, tandis que sans s'en apercevoir, il réhaussa l'oreiller derrière Hyde pour qu'il soit bien... Tant de moments à 4, bons et mauvais... Tant de choses vécues et ils étaient pourtant encore jeunes... Quand Tetsu eut fini, il se sentit plus léger. Au moins, l'avoir dit à voix haute lui prouvait que ce n'était pas un rêve. Il avait vraiment vécu tout ça. Il n'était pas du genre à se plonger souvent dans le passé, préférant regarder loin devant... Et il se rendit compte qu'il avait toujours eu beaucoup de chance... Rencontrer des gens si formidables, vivre tout ça... Mais il se sentit triste aussi. Car plus jamais il ne verrait le même sourire lui être adressé. Plus jamais...

Profondément peinés par le récit de leur histoire, les deux musiciens écoutaient leur leader avec respect. Ils étaient surpris parfois, en entendant la façon dont Tetsu voyait les choses. Il les voyait vraiment tous les 3 comme ses trésors les plus précieux, comme les piliers de son existence, ceux qui avaient contribué à réaliser son rêve. Ken disait souvent, en plaisantant, que Tetsu était 'la mère' du groupe. Aujourd'hui, ils prenaient conscience de cet amour en fait paternel qu'il leur vouait, lui qui n'avait jamais su le démontrer. S'il les poussait, c'est parce qu'il croyait en eux. S'il les embarquait dans des projets fous, c'est parce qu'ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient le faire. Yukki en était sûr, à ce moment là : personne n'avait autant foi en eux que lui. Il en fut profondément ému, en même temps que leur leader souriait, presque apaisé, en achevant son récit. Hyde parut réfléchir. Il considéra un instant le guitariste, puis le batteur.

_Je sens… qu'on se connaît. Je veux dire... Je le sais maintenant, puisque Tetsu-kun m'a tout raconté… Mais je le sens. C'est très étrange, très subtil… Je sens que vous m'êtes familiers… Mais…_

… _Tu ne te souviens pas_, acheva Ken, un peu dépité.

_Non…_

Il aurait tant voulu, pourtant… Ils avaient l'air gentil, tous les 3. Celui qui venait de parler, ce Ken… Il avait l'œil rieur et un air bon… L'autre avait l'air plus austère, mais il le sentait solide comme un roc, et aimant aussi, à sa façon… Et celui qui venait de tout lui raconter… Il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui porte le poids du monde sur ses épaules, quelqu'un de responsable… Et d'adulte aussi. Et en même temps, quand il souriait, il avait l'air d'un enfant… Il était difficile à cerner, mais il avait l'air gentil, lui aussi… Tetsu avait besoin de souffler. De quitter ne serait-ce qu'une petite heure ce lieu, même s'il aurait voulu rester près de lui. Mais il devait prendre l'air, manger un peu, se changer, et puis ramener des affaires à Hyde.

_Je vais aller te chercher des habits, Doiha-… Hyde-chan_, se reprit-il.

_Mais… Attends… J'ai plein de choses à te demander !_ protesta le petit chanteur, désireux d'en savoir plus. _A vous demander, à tous._

_Ken-chan va te répondre, _lança Yukki, _moi je vais avec Tetsu._

_Ce n'est pas…_

_Tu n'as pas de voiture, moi j'ai la mienne_, coupa le batteur en le poussant dehors.

Et puis il ne voulait pas le laisser seul. Il décida de l'accompagner chez lui, où il pris une douche et lui emprunta des affaires. Il ne put rien tirer du leader, qui se disait heureux de l'issue de cette histoire et prêt à mettre les bouchées doubles pour que Hyde soit entouré... Il comptait sur eux pour ça... Et Yukki, toujours sédui par la volonté de son leader, décida de marcher dans ses pas... Il ferait tout ce qu'il dirait.

Dans la chambre, le pauvre Ken répondait aux assauts d'un Hyde avide de savoir. Il se sentait vide. Il se sentait triste de ne pas s'en rappeler alors qu'il devait compter pour eux, à voir leurs mines angoissées et leurs visages heureux à son réveil. Il pressa Ken de questions sur Yukki, qui était étrange selon lui, mais pas désagréable. Il le sentait calme, réfléchit et mature. Il interrogea Ken sur lui-même aussi. Le guitariste s'en sortit avec son humour habituel. Cela fit penser à Hyde qu'il était accessible, et qu'il mettait à l'aise. Et puis, il enchaîna :

_Et… Tetsu-kun… Je m'entends bien avec lui ?_

_Oh euh… Oui, _bafouilla Ken, se sentant sur un terrain glissant. _Oui oui… Pourquoi ?_

_Je ne sais pas… _murmura Hyde, se fiant toujours à son instinct puisqu'il n'avait plus que ça. _Il a l'air… étrangemment dévoué, et en même temps… Il me regarde quand je regarde ailleurs, et dès que je pose les yeux sur lui, il baisse la tête… Et puis… Il me tenait la main. Quand je me suis réveillé, il me tenait la main. Et je sais qu'il l'a tenu longtemps, puisqu'elle était chaude…_

_Il s'est occupé de toi pendant ton sommeil, _dit simplement Ken.

_On doit vraiment bien s'entendre…_

_Oui… Vous… Vous êtes… les meilleurs amis du monde._

Et maintenant, qu'il se taise. Par pitié. Mais Hyde avançait pas à pas, désespéré que tous ces noms, ces visages, ces histoires, ne lui disent rien du tout...

_Je vois… J'ai de la chance alors… Il a l'air gentil…_

_C'est le meilleur,_ dit Ken avec chaleur.

_Tu l'aimes bien, toi ?_

_C'est mon plus vieux copain et... Je vais m'efforcer de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour lui._

Hyde ne comprit pas. Mais Ken était décidé. Le médecin lui avait dit cette amnésie était sans doute passagère, sûrement due au choc. Mais un jour, une semaine, un mois... Difficile de se prononcer. Ce qu'il fallait, c'était éviter les chocs trop brutaux. Mais stimuler sa mémoire, ça c'était bien. Alors il s'assit sur le lit, à côté.

_Dis-moi, Hyde... Tu veux que je te raconte des choses, moi aussi ?_ Proposa-t-il avec une étrange lueur dans le regard.

_Oui..._ murmura le chanteur. _Parle-moi de vous... Je sens que ça me fait du bien..._

Tentative désespérée, mais rien de mieux à proposer. Ken inspira et se lança dans une foule d'anecdotes connues d'eux seuls, passant du coq à l'âne, mal à l'aise et à la fois heureux de contempler à nouveau ce visage...


	9. Apprendre

**Chapitre 9... Et la fin approche :). Et le ton change (ben oui, assez de drames :D). Ah oui, y a une allusion à quelque chose du chapitre 2 de la fic, à la fin... qui ne nuit pas à la compréhension si on ne s'en souvient plus, mais qui a son intérêt tout de même (enfin j'espère) :).**

Ce faisant, le guitariste lui raconta bien des choses. En ce début d'après-midi ensoleillé où on l'avait laissé seul pour satisfaire la curiosité de leur mascotte, il assurait. Il attendait la relève malgré tout, toujours partagé entre deux sentiments. Le premier était douloureux. Il était peiné de son état et angoissé pour son bassiste, aussi. Le second se réjouissait de cette issue heureuse, compte-tenu du fait qu'ils avaient bien failli ne plus jamais le revoir... Il lui raconta beaucoup de choses de leur travail, moins de sa propre vie, ne voulant pas lui dire : 'tu es comme ça, et pas autrement', ne voulant pas l'influencer. Et quand il n'eut plus d'idées, il sortit son joker : l'humour. L'humour, c'est l'arme des pudiques, des mal habiles à démontrer leurs sentiments aussi. Et comme Ken estimait qu'il avait assez pleuré et crié pour tout le reste de son existence, ces derniers temps, il n'eut guère envie de rentrer dans les détails... Alors il se mis à faire des blagues pour le détendre, lui qu'il voyait si désolé... A le faire rire, à lui démontrer son affection par ce moyen plutôt que par des épanchements gênants et dont il n'était guère expert. Et Hyde non plus. Certes il était amnésique, mais il devait certainement rester les fondements de son caractère : timidité, pudeur, retenue... Alors, il lui raconta son incroyable maladresse, par exemple. Au moins, ça les ferait rire, c'était toujours ça de pris. Effectivement Hyde, riant de lui-même, écoutait, buvait chaque parole. Il apprenait pas à pas à connaître cet autre qui n'était que lui, en fait. Cet autre qu'on lui décrivait comme un fait acquis. Ca le passionnait.

_A t'entendre, Ken-kun, je ne suis pas très doué..._

_Ca... Deux mains gauche ! _Lâcha le guitariste en souriant, enfin détendu.

Il avança sa main pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux, un geste spontané qu'il faisait souvent quand le chanteur le faisait rire. Mais il suspendit son action. Pas de familiarités, alors qu'il n'était qu'un étranger, même si le courant passait plutôt bien entre eux... C'était un peu frustrant pour lui, alors pour Tetsu... Mais soudain, il s'aperçut que Hyde regardait par-dessus son épaule. Alors, par réflexe, il se retourna. Et il sourit.

_Tu es venu !_

Se levant, il alla taper sur l'épaule du nouvel arrivant. Un homme grand, au teint pâle et grave, aux cheveux d'un noir de jais... Au regard qui ne pouvait laisser indifférent, tellement il était sombre. Un homme à l'air angoissé, aussi. Ken, la nuit passée, avait cru de son devoir d'appeler leur vieil ami. Bien sûr. C'était normal. D'autant qu'il le voyait toujours, et Hyde également. Et il savait combien l'amitié qui les liait tous les deux était forte. Une complicité éclatante, de la part de ces deux personnes au caractère radicalement opposé... Une complicité qui avait traversé les années, mais aussi et surtout, qui avait survécu au départ du batteur... Alors il était naturel de le prévenir. Ken avait cherché à l'atteindre régulièrement, mais aucune réponse. Alors il avait dû se résoudre à laisser un message, quelque peu paniqué. Et voilà qu'il accourrait, après une nuit passée chez un ami... Même pas changé, ni même reposé, il avait volé jusqu'ici à l'écoute du message de Ken. Un message dans lequel il n'avait même pas reconnu la voix du guitariste. Une voix tremblante, morte d'inquiétude, celle d'un homme un peu perdu, à 4h du matin... Il s'était empressé de venir, avait presque agressé la secrétaire en bas lorsqu'elle prenait son temps pour répondre à ses questions... Amnésique. Lui non plus, n'avait pas échappé au choc. Il était resté un moment stupéfait, dans le hall. Comment se faisait-il que Hyde, celui qui avait toujours été sa conscience, soit désormais pareil à une coquille vide ? Comment, alors qu'il l'avait encore eu au téléphone quelques jours avant, les choses avaient-elles pu basculer d'un coup ?

_Hyde-chan, _dit Ken, soulagé d'avoir un nouveau soutien, _voici Sakura-kun..._

Ken le savait pourtant. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Pourquoi ça aurait été différent avec Sakura, franchement ? Mais l'espoir a ses raisons que la raison ignore... Hyde considéra l'ex-batteur de Laruku longuement. Il était... D'apparence froide. Très austère... excepté ses yeux, où outre l'angoisse, il lisait un côté 'grand frère' aimant... Encore une personnalité différente des autres. Encore quelqu'un qui devait faire partie de son monde, peut-être même, être très important à ses yeux... Encore un élément. S'il avait bien tout retenu, 'Sakura'... C'était leur ancien batteur, pas vrai ? Tetsu ne s'était pas étendu sur la raison de son départ, mais il en avait parlé. Logiquement, il devait donc être ami avec lui aussi. Alors il sourit :

_Bonjour, Sakura-kun..._

Pas de 'Panda-chan'. Il fallut un moment à Sakura pour accuser le coup, juste ce simple fait. Pas qu'il doutait des paroles de l'infirmière, mais enfin... Il avait eu besoin de le voir de ses propres yeux. Et il avait vu.

_Alors c'est vrai... _murmura-t-il enfin. _Je ne te rappelle rien non plus ?_

_Désolé... _fit Hyde, gêné.

_Tu es entre de bonnes mains Hyde-chan, _fit Ken, qui avait repris confiance. _Je te laisse quelques minutes avec lui, ok ? J'ai besoin de parler au médecin._

Etait-ce bien prudent, de faire défiler devant Hyde des gens inconnus de lui ? De lui faire rentrer dans la tête une foule d'informations et de fait donnés comme étant établis ? N'était-ce pas dangereux ? Le doute s'empara de Ken. Mais il savait que Sakura n'allait pas brusquer son grand ami... Et puis merde ! Il restait persuadé que ce n'était pas le fait de rester enfermé là et être bourré de médicaments qui allait aider Hyde à se souvenir. Il lui fallait un déclic, c'était sûr... Quant à savoir lequel, ça... Ken n'avait pas la réponse. Dans la chambre, Sakura s'assit sur une chaise à côté, contemplant le petit homme assis dans son lit, qui n'osait pas le regarder en face, impressionné par son allure. Ca lui rappella leur rencontre, alors que Hyde s'était sentit effrayé... Ca le rassura un peu aussi. Son ami n'avait pas changé. Il traversait juste une péreuve de plus. Une épreuve de taille, mais Sakura, que pas grand chose n'arrêtait, se disait que ça s'arrangerait. Pour tout dire, il n'osait s'imaginer le scénario inverse.

_Tu reviens de loin, paraît-il._.. murmura-t-il enfin.

_Oui... Dis Sakura-kun, _demanda brusquement le petit androgyne, _tu veux bien me raconter toi aussi, comment on s'est rencontrés ?_

Le musicien s'exécuta, cherchant maladroitement ses mots, n'arrivant toujours pas à y croire. C'était si loin... Presque une autre vie. Mais il ne le laisserait pas tomber alors qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Pas après tout ce que Hyde avait fait pour lui. C'était bien le moins qu'il pouvait faire pour lui...

Plus tard dans la journée, sous l'impulsion d'un Tetsu avide de contempler à nouveau le visage de son ange, le leader et le batteur reprirent le chemin de l'hôpital. Portant un sac remplit de vêtements divers, Tetsu se demandait avec un espoir un peu désespérant, si une amélioration aurait pu avoir lieu... Et le batteur le fixait discrètement, assis sur le siège du passager. Comme Ken, il se sentait partagé entre deux attitudes, deux sentiments... Et il était ravi que Tetsu se montre fort... à condition qu'il le soit réellement. Si c'était pour s'effondrer dès qu'ils tourneraient la tête, ça n'était pas la peine... Il n'y avait aucune honte en plus, dans ce cas là... Car il doutait fortement de la bonne grâce de Tetsu.

_Tetsu-kun... _demanda-t-il enfin _Combien de temps tu crois que tu vas tenir, comme ça ?_

_Aussi longtemps que nécessaire, _répondit le bassiste en fixant la route, comprenant l'allusion.

_Excuse-moi d'insister alors que Ken-chan a dû s'en charger mais... _retenta Yukki. _Tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi tu ne veux pas dire à Hyde-chan qui tu es pour lui ?_

_Parce que... _commença Tetsu. _Admettons. Admettons que je lui dise... Ca changerait quoi ? Réfléchis, Yukki-chan. Je lui annoncerai ça, et après ? Il ne se souvient pas de moi... Il n'a plus aucun sentiment pour moi... Alors même s'il le sait, ce ne sera qu'un fait parmi d'autres, comme je lui en ai donné... Ca ne changera rien. Ca ne le fera pas redevenir comme avant... Et... Ce serait même encore pire... Pour moi.. _avoua-t-il à voix basse..

_Soit... Mais laisse-moi te dire que ce n'est pas qu'il n'a plus aucun sentiment pour toi... C'est toujours là, en lui, avec le reste de ses souvenirs. Et fais-moi confiance, ça reviendra._

_Comment tu peux en être sûr ?_

_C'est passager, _rappella Yukki gravement._ Le médecin nous l'a dit et j'y crois. J'y crois parce que sans ça, je m'effondre. Et ne le sous-estime pas encore. Il veut se rappeler. Il est un instinctif, tu le sais mieux que personne, non ? Il vit tout en fonction de ses émotions et ressentis. Ca va revenir. Après tout, il n'est réveillé que depuis peu..._

Mais les jours passèrent. Ils se suivaient et se ressemblaient. Hyde se nourrissait peu et était toujours assez faible... Et le ton avait changé. Il se sentait tellement vide, avec une tonne de questions nouvelles chaque jour, et ça l'énervait. Qu'est-ce qui bloquait ? Allait-il toujours rester ainsi ? C'était insoutenable, comme situation. Ca allait loin, qui plus est. Quand il mangeait quelque chose par exemple, il se demandait toujours : 'est-ce que j'aime ça normalement'. Des choses idiotes, triviales, mais ça lui aurait tellement fait plaisir de savoir même ça... Ce qui lui faisait chaud au coeur, c'était la présence de ses amis. Il n'était jamais seul. Sakura, Ken et Yukki venaient aussi souvent que nécessaire. Quant à Tetsu, il avait presque élu domicile ici. Il s'occupait de tout ses besoins, quels qu'ils soient. Répondait à toutes ses questions. Peu importe sa douleur quand il voyait Hyde poser sur lui un regard 'normal', sans tendresse particulière. Cette étincelle qu'il adorait voir en lui quand il le regardait depuis leur première nuit, ce qui le faisait se sentir important... Ca lui manquait à un point... Et si avec Hyde, il était toujours égal, il cachait en revanche de moins en moins sa détresse à ses amis. Comme s'il ne pouvait plus. Bien trop las et au bout du rouleau pour songer à faire le fier. Dans ces moments là, il s'en remettait à ses souvenirs, y pensant pour deux. Ca lui faisait plus de mal que de bien, mais c'était indispensable. La voix de Hyde. Sa façon de l'appeler 'Tet-chan' en insistant sur le 'chan' quand il le taquinait... Les gestes doux de Hyde. Tout lui manquait.

Et le chanteur était peut-être amnésique, mais pas idiot en revanche. Il comprenait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose, avec Tetsu. Ce que c'était, il n'en savait rien. Une dispute, peut-être. Mais quelque chose. Entre eux. Et c'est pourquoi le bassiste était différent des autres. Au début, il le croyait exagérément dévoué, presque pourrait-on parler d'abnégation... Mais même s'il ne savait en définir la nature, il sentait que le regard de Tetsu sur lui était différent. Il avait tenté des approches avec Ken, le plus facile à manoeuvrer, mais impossible de savoir... Et pour une raison inexplicable, ça l'intriguait. Quand il se réveillait le matin, Tetsu était là. Quand il avait fini son repas le soir, il était toujours là. Aux petits soins, à satisfaire chacun de ses besoins. Ou juste à l'écouter parler de ses journées. Et quelquefois, il ne montrait pas qu'il était déjà réveillé, juste pour l'observer. Tetsu semblait alors si triste, si seul, assis sur une chaise, les yeux dans le vague... Que pouvait-il bien cacher de la sorte, qui puisse autant le miner... et qui s'effaçait dès qu'il manifestait son réveil ? Et un jour, peut-être le plus beau jour de la nouvelle vie de Tetsu, un second miracle eut lieu.

Le bassiste était une fois de plus là depuis le matin, ayant amené un nouveau sac de vêtements pour son chanteur. Alors qu'il en rassemblait d'autres pour faire l'échange, il répondait toujours aux questions d'un Hyde un peu désemparé ce jour là. Encore un jour où le vide lui pesait.

_Tetsu-kun... _demanda Hyde pensivement. _Tu crois vraiment que je peux me rappeler de mon passé ? Je peux vraiment le faire ?_

Hyde s'arrêta net, à peine eut-il prononcé ces mots, quand le regard de Tetsu se posa sur lui pour lui répondre. Le bassiste souriait, comme si la réponse était évidente. Et il eut... Une étrange impression... Comme un 'déjà vu'. Oui, c'est ça. Quelque chose venait de se passer, qui lui rappellait... Il ne savait pas quoi. Mais ça lui évoquait quelque chose. Il eut mal à la tête, tout à coup. Et puis ne serait-ce que cette façon qu'il avait eu, spontanément, de poser cette question au bassiste pour y trouver du réconfort... Pourquoi pas à Ken, Yukki ou Sakura ? Il l'avait fait instinctivement. Le bassiste parla calmement, mais sans une once d'hésitation.

_Bien sûr que tu le peux. J'en suis sûr. Je n'en doute même pas une seconde, si tu veux savoir._

Et puis tout bascula. Hyde sentit sa tête se faire lourde, lourde... Il considéra Tetsu longuement. Il y a avait là quelque chose... Cette phrase. Ces mots. Il les avait déjà entendu. Oui, c'était sûr. Ce lui rappelait beaucoup de choses... doute, puis confiance, séreinité... Soutien, affection, excitation... Ces mots là, on les lui avait déjà adressé. Et tout ou presque, était partit de là. Tout quoi ? Ca venait... Oui, ça venait... Il força. Comme devant une porte close, il appuya sur la poignée, mais la serrure était encore fermée. Comme il aurait joué d'un coup d'épaule pour entrer, il insista. Où ? Quand ? A quelle occasion ? Voyons... C'était... Un carrelage. Froid. Un lavabo, en face. Des toilettes publics, dirait-on. Au loins, des clameurs. Il se sentait oppressé, angoissé, en plein désarroi... Et les mots, les mêmes, parvenaient à ses oreilles. Comme s'il assistait en spectateur à une scène qu'il avait vécue, il força l'autre lui à tourner la tête, pour voir la personne à côté, juger de la situation... Tetsu. C'était Tetsu, c'était bien lui qui avait dit ça et qui le regardait en souriant. Comme là. Comme là où le bassiste avait inconsciemment prononcé ces paroles bien sincères, sans se douter de leur effet, aujourd'hui comme des années auparavant, sur son chanteur... Il vit Hyde se prendre la tête entre les mains et il se rapprocha, légèrement inquiet. Il s'assit sur le lit, à côté de lui.

_Hyde-chan... Ca ne va pas ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien..._

_Chut..._

Le chanteur le regarda intensément. Il y était presque. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment, mais la clé était ici. Il fallait faire le lien. _'Bien sûr que tu le peux'_... Un coup violent dans sa tête, d'un coup. Et puis un moment où il cru devenir complètement dingue. Des images entraient de force dans sa tête, ou sortaient de l'endroit où elles étaient scéllées, plutôt. Ca défilait comme une cassette en avance rapide, sans qu'il ne puisse faire pause. Des gens, des évènements, des dates... Des choses incroyables, certaines lui ayant été narrées les jours précédents... Accroché à Tetsu, se focalisant sur son impression, il releva brusquement la tête pour le dévisager dans le détail. Gêné, Tetsu voulut qu'il le lâche. Il était trop près, bien trop près... Et Tetsu avait peur de ne pas pouvoir résister à al tentation... Il eut un petit mouvement d'épaule pour se dégager, et Hyde sentit ses mains lâcher prise. Le considérant toujours gravement, Hyde eut un flash. Ses yeux... A ce moment là... Où il ne voulait pas... Ne voulait pas quoi, déjà ? Allez dans cette salle... Parce que... C'était leur premier concert. Et qu'il avait peur. Et ses yeux plein de bonté, de sagesse, de gentillesse et surtout de foi en lui... Comme quelques instants auparavant. Même regard après le concert. Il le revoyait distinctement. Et puis, à la fin, au moment de quitter la scène... Toujours les yeux. 'Tu vois. Je savais que tu pouvais le faire.'. Et à ce moment là, Hyde avait compris qu'il... Plus que jamais, il fixa son attention tour à tour sur chaque détail du visage de Tetsu, un faible sourire aux lèvres, la tête encore douloureuse. Agacé par le fait de ne rien y comprendre et d'avoir peur de se laisser aller, Tetsu demanda :

_Non mais... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive à la fin ? Tu vas me dire ce qui..._

_Tet-chan... _murmura le chanteur d'une voix tremblante, chargée d'émotion.

S'il n'avait pas été assis, le bassiste en serait probablement tombé à la renverse. Il avait dit... Il avait dit 'Tet-chan' ?... Une seconde. 'Tet-chan' ?! Une éternité... Une éternité, que ce surnom ne lui avait pas été adressé... Hyde le regardait à présent avec émotion, des larmes dans les yeux. Il lui serrait les bras avec force. Il lui souriait avec... tendresse ?! Il l'avait appellé Tet-chan... Il l'avait appelé Tet-chan, et il était revenu.

**Muahaha, z'avez pas cru que je ferai une fic sans même qu'on aperçoive Sakura-chan, nan ? XD. Ok il a servi à pas grand chose, mais bon... Toujours un plaisir de le faire apparaître :D. Cette fin-ci devrait plus convenir :)**


	10. Retrouvailles

Un silence presque religieux emplissait la chambre. Depuis plusieurs instants, ils se regardaient. Tetsu, le souffle coupé, attendait confirmation, n'osant y croire... Il n'était même plus apte à réfléchir, juste à attendre... Hyde se promenait sur le fil du temps, de son existence... En simple spectateur, il revoyait des scènes, des choses... Beaucoup de sensations, d'impressions... Des sentiments douloureux, d'autres joyeux, toujours intenses, comme il vivait la vie à fond. Et puis, il se projeta un soir. Un soir qu'il sentait décisif. Assis sur le sol, encore... A parler. A tantôt murmurer, tantôt crier. A sentir une envie en lui, un besoin, plus exactement. Une peur aussi, de ne pas trouver les bons mots pour y parvenir... Parvenir à ce que l'autre ouvre la porte et le laisse enfin l'aimer. Enfin. Parce qu'il avait toujours voulu ça... Et puis enfin, il avait réussi. Il avait atteint son but, en la personne d'un certain bassiste. De ce moment, il retrouva deux temps forts, décisifs pour ce qui viendrait... Des paroles, d'abord. Courtes, moins passionnées que les siennes, mais sincères et qui lui avaient fait tant de bien... Et des actes, ensuite. Des gestes doux, sensuels, une atmosphère grisante... Un moment unique, où il était allé plus loin qu'il n'aurait cru pouvoir le faire... Où il s'était totalement donné, entièrement à cet autre qu'il aimait bien plus que sa propre vie. Au point de ne plus réfléchir, pour lui éviter les phares aveuglants qu'il avait entrevu...

Le voile se déchira brusquement et il se souvint. De tout. Son nom, son âge, son métier, ses amis, ses parents... Sa vie. Tout lui était revenu. Après des jours entiers à marcher à tâtons, à chercher l'interrupteur dans le noir, voilà qu'il avait trouvé la sortie. Il était à nouveau complet. Mal à la tête et un peu désorienté, mais à nouveau lui-même. C'était un peu déstabilisant, mais c'était une merveilleuse sensation, tout cela. Les souvenirs, si douloureux soient-ils parfois, c'est ce qui fait les personnes que l'on est aujourd'hui... On s'y raccroche, on s'y perd parfois, on en souffre aussi... Mais il aident toujours, même si l'on ne s'en aperçoit pas forcément. La preuve. C'était l'un d'eux, un peu plus puissant que les autres, qui avait été le déclencheur. Sa mémoire volée lui revenait enfin. De même que tout ce qui allait avec. Absolument tout.

Un sentiment violent s'empara alors de lui quand il regarda le visage angoissé qui attendait un mot, un geste, n'importe quoi. Hyde sourit, heureux. Et Tetsu compris qu'il était bel et bien de retour. Il voyait son regard changer, il le retrouvait comme avant... avant qu'il ne l'oublie et que tout soit à recommencer. Il sentait comme son chanteur le regardait... Il aimait ce regard posé sur lui. Pourtant il n'osait pas bouger, de peur de le brusquer, se doutant du trouble intérieur qui devait régner chez lui. Comme hypnotisé, Hyde se pencha en avant. Si près que Tetsu pouvait sentir son souffle sur lui, ce qui lui fit perdre le peu de sang froid qui lui restait. Il avait tant besoin de lui... Ces derniers jours avaient été horribles. Malgré ses efforts pour le cacher... comment il aurait pu s'y faire ? Comment aurait-il pu accepter de reprendre sa place d'ami à ses côtés et rien d'autre ? Il n'aurait jamais pu s'y résoudre, malgré ses tentatives pour s'en persuader... Tetsu sentait qu'il était arrivé au bout de sa patience. Il en avait trop vécu, trop subi... A cet instant, la moindre fausse note aurait pu le détruire définitivement, tellement le leader était devenu fragile. Non, pas fragile, finalement. Juste humain. Après plus d'une décennie passée à se montrer fort, il n'en pouvait plus... Qui aurait pu le blâmer ? Il avait littéralement besoin que les choses redeviennent comme avant ce soir où il avait failli tout perdre. Sans ça, comment pourrait-il continuer à avancer ? Il en avait besoin. Et si auparavant il était résigné, ne sachant pas quand ni même si la mémoire de Hyde lui reviendrait, ce n'était plus le cas maintenant. Maintenant qu'il sentait que ça y était, il ne pouvait plus attendre. Pas même une minute de plus. Mais son chanteur lui en voudrait-il ? De cet accident... et du déclencheur, à savoir cette jalousie qui avait été la cause de leur dispute... Et puis toutes ces choses qu'il avait à se repprocher... Son manque de communication, son complexe d'infériorité qui passait pour de la honte aux yeux du chanteur... Si tout était revenu, ça également. Alors...

Hyde posa une main sur sa joue, l'air grave. Le dévorant des yeux, il murmura :

_Tet-chan... Tu n'es pas blessé ?_

_Quoi ?_ demanda le bassiste d'une voix étranglée.

_Je suis heureux que tu n'aies rien eu..._

Il... était heureux qu'il n'ait rien ? Lui avait frôlé la mort, avait tant souffert... Et tout ce qui l'importait, c'était que Tetsu n'ait rien. Le pauvre bassiste, qui enchaînait les chocs depuis quelques temps, sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et décida de se laisser emporter par le regard pénétrant posé sur lui. Que Hyde l'emmène donc où il le voulait, il ne pouvait plus que le suivre, puisqu'il était bien incapable de réfléchir. Dans un éclair de lucidité, il s'aperçut que l'écart entre eux avait considérablement diminué. Et doucement, Hyde posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Presque un effleurement. Ca ne dura qu'une seconde, mais Tetsu crut mourir de bonheur. Des jours... Des jours sans sa drogue. Sans sentir son coeur battre à ce rythme effrené, sa température monter, sa respiration se couper et sans ce sourire -qu'il devinait niais- sur son propre visage... Hyde avait été très doux, le sentant curieusement instable... Mais Tetsu était beaucoup trop empressé de se sentir à nouveau aimé. Et de juste pouvoir faire ce à quoi il pensait ne plus jamais avoir droit... Alors il se pencha à son tour et l'embrassa avec passion, avec douleur aussi, pour tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu... Comme s'il voulait presque aspirer son âme, il l'embrassait. Passionnément, comme s'il voulait le goûter, tout retrouver. Tout retrouver de ce goût particulier, de cette façon de faire, de ces sensations qu'il éprouvait... Il lécha ses lèvres tendrement, se délectant de pouvoir à nouveau faire ça. Avidement, le chanteur ouvrit la bouche pour venir à sa renontre. Et enfin, deux langues qui se titillent, se nouent et dansent ensemble un ballet grisant... Sans doute le moment le plus intense qu'ils aient jamais connu, compte-tenu des circonstances. La respiration commence à manquer, les coeurs sont prêts à exploser, mais aucun des deux ne veut rompre ce moment magique. Tetsu sentit la chaleur de Hyde, son odeur, son goût, tout ça passer en lui. Il se sentit... vivant. Oui, c'est ça. Incroyablement fort et vivant. Il ne pouvait pas se passer de son ange, c'était impossible, impensable. Il en était sûr maintenant. Il n'aurait pas pu tenir plus de quelques jours encore, sans ça...

Le chanteur, parfaitement conscient de tout, se sentit transporté de joie à une pensée. Celle que même alors qu'il ne se souvenait de rien ni de personne... il était cette étrange sensation avec Tetsu. C'était imprécis bien sûr, mais il le sentait... Alors il se disait que c'était un signe. Le signe qu'il était fait pour être avec lui. Que personne d'autre ne lui aurait convenu. D'ailleurs, il ne voulait personne d'autre. Il voulait juste remercier le ciel de cette issue heureuse. Le remercier aussi pour avoir mis un jour alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, cet homme rare et précieux sur sa route. Celui qui avait tant fait pour lui. Qui avait veillé sur son sommeil, avait répondu à ses questions au mépris de ses sentiments, s'était occupé de lui... Il lui vouait une admiration sans bornes à cet instant. Car lui n'aurait jamais pu supporter ça. Il n'aurait jamais pu se voir oublié de la sorte... Et dans ce baiser approfondi, il y mis toute sa reconnaissance, aussi. Ils finirent par se séparer enfin, et Tetsu se colla contre lui, le serrant si fort que Hyde suffoqua. Il avait besoin de s'assurer que c'était bel et bien vrai. Le chanteur le sentait trembler fortement... Puis il l'entendit hoqueter. Et il compris, bouleversé. Car Tetsu n'avait encore jamais pleuré devant lui. Jamais, pas une fois. Il compris alors le prix que chacune de ses larmes pouvait avoir, et il en profita, sachant que ces larmes-là, elles étaient belles...

Tetsu s'accrochait à lui, s'agrippant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et il resterait toute la vie comme ça. Il en avait assez qu'on lui arrache son amour, c'était à chaque fois trop douloureux. Assez de stupidités, d'orgueil mal placé, d'angoisses inutiles... C'était eux avant tout maintenant, et rien d'autre ne compterait plus. Hyde n'eut même pas le temps de lui dire combien il était heureux, que Tetsu pris la parole et le cloua sur place. En larmes, totalement à sa merci, il s'exprima enfin.

_Doiha-chan... Doiha-chan, tu te souviens de tout ?_

_Tout... _murmura Hyde. _Même « ça »,_ ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil et un grand sourire, pour le détendre un peu.

Tetsu eut un petit rire et passa son bras sur ses yeux, sans grand succès car les vannes étaient ouvertes. Ca lui avait manqué... Ca lui avait tellement manqué. Plus qu'il ne saurait le dire.

_Ne me laisse plus jamais tout seul... _implora-t-il. _Ne risque plus jamais ta vie comme ça, sans réfléchir..._

_Je ne voulais pas te laisser... Mais ne me demande pas de te regarder mourir sans rien faire._

_C'est moi qui doit dire ça ! _S'écria Tetsu. _Tu as été égoïste ! Tu n'as même pas pensé à ce qui se passerait pour moi si tu n'étais plus là ! Comment as-tu pu croire que je pourrai continuer à vivre sans toi ? J'ai cru... que tu ne te réveillerais jamais, cette nuit-là... J'ai cru que tu resterais toujours sans souvenirs, j'ai cru..._

_Pardon..._ murmura Hyde en le serrant plus fort, enfouissant sa tête dans son épaule. _Pardon... Ca va aller, calme-toi..._

_Oui ça va aller,_ fit Tetsu en reniflant._ Ca va aller parce que je ne te laisserai jamais partir. Jamais, tu entends ? Et je prendrai soin de toi, toujours. J'y arriverai. Je sais que je peux le faire. Je ne serai plus impuissant comme ça..._

Tetsu ne changerait jamais, après tout. C'était sa nature. Mais Hyde était bouleversé, de voir à quel point il était important pour lui. Bien sûr il le savait. Mais se l'entendre dire... C'était magnifique, même si très déstabilisant.

_Tu n'as jamais été impuissant... _murmura-t-il encore.

_Si, je le suis. Quand tu n'es pas là, je le suis. Moi j'ai besoin que tu me sourrie. J'en ai besoin, tu comprends ? Que tu saches que je suis là si tu as besoin, parce que je veux t'être utile. Que tu m'aimes aussi. J'en ai trop besoin. Parce que moi, je t'aime à un point que je ne me croyais pas capable d'atteindre... J'ai... Je n'arrive même pas à penser à ce qui se serait passé ce soir-là si tu ne t'étais pas réveillé... _

_Chut... _murmura Hyde, bouleversé par ce qu'il entendait, en lui caressant la tête. _Ca va aller... Je t'aimerai toujours. Ca ne changera pas. Je sentais que tu étais spécial pour moi, même sans savoir pourquoi... Et ce sont tes mots qui m'ont fait retrouver la mémoire... Ca ne sont pas des hasards, Tet-chan... Ca veut dire que peu importe ce qui arrivera, je n'appartiens qu'à toi. _

_Qu'à moi ? _Demanda le bassiste d'une pettie voix.

_Oui, rien qu'à toi. _

_Je ne mérite pas..._

_Arrête ça_, coupa Hyde. _Arrête de te dénigrer en permanence. Ce discours que tu m'as tenu à l'époque, ne m'oblige pas à te le tenir aussi... Il n'y a personne qui soit plus admirable que toi, Tet-chan. Moi je n'aurai jamais pu accepter que tu m'oublies. Mais toi, tu ne t'es soucié que de moi, non ? C'est pour ça que tu ne m'as pas dit qui tu étais..._

_Tu as compris ?... _demanda le leader, gêné.

_Je te connais, Tet-chan... _répondit Hyde. _Mais ne cherche pas en permanence à me protéger, d'accord ? Il y a des choses contre lesquelles tu ne peux rien. La maladie en est une, la mort, une autre... Ne m'écarte pas de tes angoisses, au contraire... Dis-moi ce que tu ressens, pour que je puisse t'aider. Sinon, c'est moi qui ait le sentiment de n'être pas assez bien pour toi._

Il avait compris ce que Tetsu cherchait à faire, en agissant comme il le faisait. Il avait compris et maintenant il s'en fichait, en fait. Que Tetsu ne veuille rien dire en public, rien faire... Qu'il ait du mal à s'exprimer aussi... Finalement, ce n'étaient que des détails, tout ça. Juste des détails. L'important, c'est qu'il ne lâche jamais cette main qu'il tenait dans la sienne.

_Ce que je ressens ? Juste que je t'aime,_ lâcha Tetsu entre deux sanglots, _et que je ne vais pas pouvoir m'arrêter de le dire._

_Alors ne t'arrête surtout pas... _murmura Hyde en emprisonnant de nouveau ses lèvres.

C'était salé. Etrange mélange de larmes et de passion. Etrange moment que celui-ci où, pour la première fois dans un lieu qui ne soit ni chez l'un ni chez l'autre, Hyde se sentit prêt à passer à l'acte. Il se corrigea intérieurement, de penser immédiatement à ça. Mais il savait à quel point pour l'un comme pour l'autre, ce n'était pas simplement physique, que c'était un élément de leur relation... Un élément mis de côté depuis une éternité. Et c'est sans doute ce qui fit qu'il entraîna le bassiste avec lui quand il s'allongea dans ce grand lit blanc. Un bassiste qui se faisait sans le savoir, la même réflexion. Mais que peuvent les scrupules face à des jours de peine et de frustration ? Et puis, il avait besoin de ça aussi. Il avait besoin de se sentir aimé, et surtout d'aimer. Il en avait à nouveau le droit, et il ne s'en priverait plus. C'était redevenu comme avant... Non, mieux qu'avant. Car cette fois il parlerait quand il le faudrait et il agirait avec justesse.

Hyde fit remonter ses mains sur sa nuque, le massant délicatement, avec douceur... C'était lui qui revenait de loin, mais mis à part l'angoisse du vide qu'il avait ressenti, il n'avait pas trop à se plaindre... Tetsu avait tout vécu comme pour lui-même et il avait souffert pour deux du début à la fin, parce qu'il n'avait pas su le comprendre. Il fallait le rassurer, prendre soin de celui qui paraîssait si fragile... Il redressa un peu la tête pour embrasser sa joue, près de l'oreille, et lui murmura un _'je t'aime'_ qui lui valu un nouveau baiser intense... Dans la chambre, la situation échappait un peu au contrôle de l'un et de l'autre... C'est ce que dû se dire l'infirmière qui venait faire un tour, et qui décida en elle-même de repasser plus tard...

A moitié allongé sur lui, Tetsu se sentait tellement heureux qu'il aurait pu à se moment là, crier sa joie au monde entier. Il se sentait rennaître, sentant la vie revenue en Hyde, qui passait dans son propre corps, alors que les contacts étaient encore minimes. Il était de ce fait désireux d'ee avoir plus, pour se sentir débordant de vie en passant par la source de toutes ses émotions : son ange couché sous lui, qui lui souriait, savourant un bonheur retrouvé et bien mérité. Tetsu, entre autres choses, souhaita plus que tout le toucher. Toucher cette peau qui avait failli être placée hors d'atteinte, par une mémoire capricieuse. Il glissa une main sous son t-shirt, promenant ainsi des doigts fins sur un ventre parfaitement plat...

Et ce fut le moment que choisirent 3 arrivants, bien rangés en file indienne, pour débarquer. Le premier s'arrêta net. Sakura, bien qu'ayant été mis au courant de leur relation, aurait quand même bien aimé qu'on lui épargne ça. Le second, Ken, venait de lui rentrer dedans et se frottait douloureusement le nez. Et le dernier, Yukki, réfléchit plus vite que ses compères en voyant la scène :

_Hyde ! Tu te souviens ?!_

Le chanteur sursauta, rompant un baiser ardent à regret. Quel était le fichu empêcheur de tourner en rond qui... Merde, Yukki ! Et Ken... Et Sakura aussi, tant qu'à faire... Il s'attendait à voir Tetsu s'enfuir en courant, vue la situation. En même temps, même pour lui qui n'avait pas ce problème, la situation était quelque peu gênante... Il bougea légèrement pour que Tetsu, littéralement bloqué, penché sur lui, ses bras de chaque côté et la tête tournée en arrirèe autant que possible, réagisse enfin. Le bassiste rougissant finit par se retourner et se remettre assis sur le lit.

_Ken-chan... Yukki-chan... Panda-chan..._ murmura Hyde en les dévisageant tout à tour.

_Mais comment... Comment... Tu as retrouvé la mémoire ?_ Demanda Sakura.

_Oui... Je me souviens de tout..._

_Comment c'est possible ?_

_Grâce à Tet-chan..._ lâcha Hyde, redoutant un peu la réaction de son amour.

Mais contre toute attente, Tetsu sourit et pris la main de Hyde dans la sienne, nouant leurs doigts. Les lèvres encore rougies par tant de baisers passionnés, il murmura :

_Il se souvient de tout... N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Il se souvient à quel point je l'aime..._

Achevant sa rédemption, ignorant le sang qui bouillonnait en lui, de l'audace qu'il était en train de commettre, il passa un bras autour des épaules du chanteur et l'embrassa rapidement.

_Tu m'as tellement manqué... _murmura-t-il en soudant son regard au sien, si noir et si profond.

Conscient de la signification d'une telle action, Hyde sourit. Un sourire magnifique, ému et heureux, qu'il n'adressait qu'à lui seul. Hyde était heureux de se rappeler de tous ses amis, même si la frustration due à leur arrivée était grande. Au moins autant que celle du bassiste.


	11. Conclusion

**Dernier chapitre pour cette fic, qui m'aura bien occupée :). Il est plus long que les autres et oscille entre légèreté et intensité (enfin j'espère :D). Je vais la regretter, cette fic...**

Passée la surprise, ce fut la joie qui domina les 3 musiciens spectateurs. Enfin, tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre. Leur ami était redevenu lui-même et c'était l'issue tant espérée. Et Tetsu aussi avait l'air d'aller mieux. Ca pour aller mieux... Malgré le sentiment d'être arrivé comme un cheveu sur la soupe, Sakura, un grand sourire aux lèvres, le taquina :

_Est-ce que je risque de me faire étaler si j'ose un geste envers Hyde-chan, Tetsu-kun ? _

Le bassiste lui adressa un clin d'oeil complice et immédiatement, l'ex-batteur de Laruku s'approcha du lit par la droite, se pencha et serra fort son ami contre lui.

_Tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête, Hyde-chan... Cette fois, ça aurait pu te coûter cher... Je suis content que tout s'arrange... _murmura-t-il, soulagé.

C'est qu'il s'était fait des cheveux blancs, lui aussi. Il n'avait jamais oublié combien Hyde avait été présent pour lui quand il avait connu sa période noire... Et dans ces moments, ses amis se comptaient sur les doigts de la main, alors un soutien tel que celui que lui avait apporté le chanteur, ça n'était pas près d'être oublié.

_Désolé de t'avoir inquiété, Sakura-chan... _répondit Hyde en lui rendant son étreinte.

Satisfait, Yukki croisa les bras sur son torse, jugeant d'un rapide coup d'oeil la pièce et ses occupants. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre, pas vrai ? Il n'avait plus besoin de se bourrer de vitamines et d'aspirine pour tenir le coup. Plus besoin de prendre des pincettes à chaque fois qu'il s'adressait à Tetsu, de peur de le voir se briser en mille morceaux... Enfin, la vie allait reprendre son cours normal. Qui a dit que le quotidien était une chose lassante ? Yukki en rêvait, d'une journée ennuyante à pleurer mais sans drame, sans cris ni larmes... Et manifestement, ils étaient sur la bonne voie. Ce dût être aussi la pensée de son guitariste d'ami.

_Dites les gars, on s'est pas mal ramollis ces temps-ci,_ remarqua Ken en faisant aller son regard de Hyde à Sakura, censé être l'ours mal léché de la bande. _Je propose un repas monstrueux avec bière à flots... et des filles, tant qu'à faire. Enfin pour nous, au moins._

Sakura éclata de rire, reconnaîssant bien là son partenaire de beuveries, toujours prêt à faire la fête. Un repas à 5, mêlant deux époques de Laruku ? Pourquoi pas... Après tout, Yukki et lui avaient à la fois du respect et de l'amitié l'un pour l'autre... Hyde jetta un coup d'oeil à Tetsu qui acquieça en souriant, enchanté à la perspective de fêter ça.

_Seulement, _remarqua Yukki, _est-ce que Hyde-chan a le droit de sortir ? Il est encore fragile..._

_Tu vas voir, s'il a le droit de sortir..._ marmonna Tetsu en sautant sur le sol à la recherche du médecin, sous l'oeil épaté du batteur.

Hyde devait éviter tout choc brutal, se ménager aussi... Et revenir d'ici quelques jours pour quelques examens de contrôle. Les contusions et errafflures disparaîtraient bientôt... Seule sa cheville foulée restait douloureuse, aussi marchait-il lentement une fois dehors, souvent appuyé sur Tetsu. Car bien sûr, le bassiste obtint de le sortir de là, à force de persuasion et une fois que l'excellent état du chanteur fut confirmé. Et bientôt, dans une petite salle au sous-sol d'un restaurant, l'on pouvait entendre toasts sur toasts, rires et bruits de conversation. Toujours les deux mêmes. Ken et Sakura. Ca, pour mettre l'ambiance... Un instant, ce pessimiste de Tetsu se demanda ce qui pourrait bien leur tomber encore dessus, puisqu'ils avaient tous l'air si heureux... Mais ça passa. Rien qu'à regarder Hyde sourire, rire, manger de bon appétit, voir ses yeux pétiller... C'était un tableau parfait pour le bassiste meurtri. Un magnifique tableau d'une valeur inestimable, qu'il dévisageait dans le détail. Depuis quelques jours, une idée germait dans son esprit, en fait. Une idée complètement dingue et quand il l'avait eu, il en avait rougi tout seul, se trouvant bien audacieux. Il l'avait eu la nuit où Hyde avait failli mourir... Quand il s'était retrouvé seul avec lui dans la chambre, à le regarder, et qu'il ne trouvait pas le sommeil... Il s'était dit : _'Si jamais il se réveille, je le fais...'_. Et puis l'amnésie du petit chanteur avait relégué sa bonne résolution au fin fond de son esprit. Et c'était ressortit sans prévenir quand il l'avait appelé 'Tet-chan'... Il le regardait avec un sérieux parfait, à deux doigts de mettre son projet à exécution. Il déglutit et se tritura les mains sous la table, tapant nerveusement du pied. Ce qu'il faisait chaud dans ce restaurant ! C'est qu'il n'avait jamais fait ça... Plusieurs fois, il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit. Alors il se replongeait dans la conversation, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se dise à nouveau : _'allez, un peu de cran...'_. Le petit chanteur se reservit un verre de vin et avant de le porter à ses lèvres, il lui lança un regard interrogateur, la nervosité du bassiste ne lui ayant pas échappé. Tetsu se sentit soudainement très confiant. Ce qu'ils avaient vécu leur avait prouvé que rien n'est acquis et que tout peut s'arrêter d'un moment à l'autre, alors il faut parfois savoir se jetter à l'eau... Il avait dit qu'il changerait. Et ça commençait maintenant.

_Doiha-chan... Viens vivre avec moi._

Hyde s'en étrangla dans son verre, crachant sa gorgée sans la moindre élégance, s'étouffant presque. Non mais... Il avait déjà bu tant que ça ? Ou alors c'était Tetsu ? La réaction de Ken, en face de lui, lui confirma qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Le guitariste en avait carrément échappé son verre sur ses genoux, murmurant un _« et merde... »_ de circonstance. Sakura et Yukki se regardaient, attendant la suite et se dispensant de tout commentaire. Silence pesant. En réalité, Hyde n'en revenait même pas. Et, le visage cramoisi par sa demande et le fait qu'il y ait des témoins, Tetsu mourait de chaud... Quel stress ! Ce fut Ken qui, encore et toujours, vola à leur secours en s'écriant :

_Quel gâchis !_

_C'est rien ça_, lâcha Sakura machinalement, _ton pantalon est récupérable..._

_Qui te parle du pantalon ! _Fit Ken, outré. _Tout ce bon vin de gâché, si c'est pas triste..._

Un violent fou rire salutaire secoua Yukki. Et comme une traînée de poudre, le rire enflamma la petite assemblée, convaincue que si Ken n'existait pas, il faudrait l'inventer. Mais tout de même... Hyde se tourna sur sa gauche et demanda à voix basse :

_Tu... T'es sérieux, là ?_

_Très._

_Mais tu te rends compte ? _

_Pas bien, non, _admis le bassiste.

_Je veux dire... Les gens... Les médias... _souffla Hyde en le fixant.

Il sentait son coeur palpiter... Il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas, ça pour une surprise... On pouvait trouver ça un pe urapide de la part de Tetsu, mais dans la mesure où ils s'étaient ratés depuis plus de 15 ans...

_Très sincèrement, Doiha-chan... _dit le bassiste en pensant bie nses mots. _Je m'en fous à un point... T'as pas idée._

_Hein ? _S'exclama le chanteur, se demandant où était passé son bassiste hésitant. _Mais..._

_Non attends. Ecoute-moi. Je ne te dis pas de le crier sur tous les toits. Il faudra être discret. Mais tu oublies qu'on n'intéresse pas la presse à scandales, nous autres. C'est finit, le temps où on avait chacun notre paparazzi planqué en bas de chez nous. Et si un jour on se fait capter, et bien ce sera le signe qu'il est temps d'en parler..._

_J'en reviens pas, là... Mais c'est énorme ! _lâcha Hyde avant de vider son verre d'une traite.

_Je sais et tel que tu me vois, je suis à deux doigts de m'évanouir, _répondit le bassiste avec un petit rire nerveux._ Mais pas sans ma réponse. Si c'est à cause de mes... réticences, comme tu peux le voir, ça n'a plus lieu d'être. Si tu n'en as pas envie, là bien sûr c'est différent, et je peux le comprendre..._

_Quand est-ce que je peux emménager ? _Le coupa Hyde vivement.

_Hein ?_

_Quand ?_

Le chanteur hocha la tête en souriant, maudissant intérieurement la terre entière de ne pas pouvoir ce jeter sur lui à ce moment là et l'embrasser à perdre haleine. I les contenta de glisser sa main sous la table et de prendre la sienne en la serrant fort, proportionnellement à ce bonheur qui le submergeait. Vivre avec son Tet-chan. Quoi de plus merveilleux ? Il n'avait même pas besoin d'y réfléchir, tout était lié : il l'aimait plus que de raison, ne voulait que lui, n'avait besoin que de lui, alors pouquoi hésiter ? Qu'importe si ça fichait la trouille. C'était une bonne trouille.

Dans l'après-midi, ils rentrèrent chez Tetsu. Hyde se demanda l'espace d'un instant comment il allait faire pour gérer le côté maniaque de Tetsu, lui qui vivait en permanence dans un joyeux bordel. Des détails, tout ça. Là, Tetsu venait de fermer la porte et il se retrouvait enfin seul avec lui. Et il fêta ça avec un long baiser. Et avant que Tetsu ne se fasse des idées, il dit aussitôt :

_Maintenant Tet-chan, on va dormir._

Dormir ? Ah non alors... Ca ne faisait pas tellement partie de ses projets, en fait. Sans même avoir l'esprit mal placé, Tetsu avait bien l'intention de parler, ou même regarder un film, n'importe quoi... Pourquoi dormir alors qu'il ne l'avait retrouvé que depuis quelques heures ? Il voulait en profiter un peu, quand même. Comme s'il lisait dans son esprit, Hyde expliqua :

_Tu es dans un état... Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas bien dormi ? Tu tombes de fatigue, Tet-chan... Il te faut dormir, ou au moins te reposer. Ne te réembarque pas dans un cercle vicieux de boulot, de pression, de bonnes résolutions, au détriment de ta santé..._

_C'est toi qui dit ça alors que tu sors de l'hôpital... _protesta Tetsu.

_Peut-être, mais j'ai meilleure mine que toi, en attendant !_

Résigné, Tetsu alla s'allonger sur son lit. C'est qu'il avait sommeil malgré tout. Des nuits peuplées de cauchemars et des angoisses permanentes avaient eu raison de sa résistance.

_Tu viens dormir avec moi alors ! _Lança-t-il depuis la chambre.

_J'arrive... Mais ne te fais pas d'idées !_

Mais quand Hyde arriva quelques instants plus tard, il trouva son bassiste allongé sur la couverture, la tête sur ses bras et en position foetale. Il avait raison : Tetsu était à bout et avait besoin de se reprendre. Il était adorable comme ça, soit dit en passant... Hyde lui retira ses chaussures et alla fermer les volets, avant de s'allonger aussi en lui jettant un dernier regard amusé :

_1... 2... 3... KO, le Tet-chan !_

Ce fut la faim qui réveilla Hyde, qui avait laissé le sommeil l'emporter lui aussi, finalement. Il avait bien dormi... L'après-midi était passé, la soirée était même bien avancée, et son estomac criait famine. Son bras était douloureux... Evidemment, Tetsu dormait en le tenant fermement contre lui. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, tout en tentant de récupérer son bras, arrachant au passage un grognement mécontent chez son adorable bassiste. Qu'il dorme... Il en avait tant besoin. Il savait bien ce que Tetsu avait fait. Il savait sa conduite pendant tout le temps de son amnésie. Et aujourd'hui, il comprenait le sens de tout cela. Et il se sentait touché, touché au fond de son âme, de tant de dévotion pour sa personne. Lui, il n'aurait pas pu... Il se serait enfuit, il n'aurait pas supporté... Mais Tetsu, faisant abstraction de sa peine, était resté... Et peu de personnes auraient agi de la sorte, Hyde le savait. Et Tetsu avait changé, qui plus est. Lui-même également. Tout irait bien désormais. Il allait vivre avec celui qu'il aimait plus que tout... Vivre avec lui. Son visage serait la première chose qu'il verrait en se réveillant le matin, et la dernière, en se couchant le soir. Il pourrait le voir à tout moment, partager son quotidien, oeuvrer pour son bonheur et le laisser travailler au sien... C'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Il n'y avait pas pensé auparavant, mais ça tombait sous le sens. Rien ne le rendrait plus heureux que ça, peu importe les difficultés qu'ils croiseraient forcément, à un moment ou à un autre. A commencer par le fait de le dire à ses parents, préférant éviter qu'un jour, ils ne l'apprennent par un journal quelconque... Oui, ça ne serait pas facile. Mais Hyde était persuadé d'une chose peut-être trop naïve : tant que Tetsu serait là, il pourrait accomplir de grandes choses. Il se leva sans faire de bruit et se dirigea à la cuisine, décidé à avaler tout ce qui lui tomberait sous la main... Seul problème : la nourriture et Tetsu... Pas de choses à grignoter à droite et à gauche, comme chez lui... Et ce ne devait pas être la principale préoccupation du bassiste ces derniers temps, qui plus est. Le frigo ? Vide. Les placards ? Le néant. Alors là... Il attrapa sa veste et décida de se rendre à l'épicerie en bas de la rue pour pouvoir préparer de quoi se rassasier. Faire les courses puis ramener les sacs avec une cheville instable, c'était du sport... Et ça ne contribua pas à arranger sa foulure. C'est donc assis qu'il coupa les légumes, prépara des boulettes de riz et autres aliments pour tout un régiment. C'est qu'il avait faim ! Enfin, la tête ensommeillée de Tetsu passa dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine.

_Hm... C'est déjà le matin ?_ Murmura le bassiste en tentant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Hyde réprima tant bien que mal un sourire moqueur. Les cheveux partant dans tous les sens, les yeux bouffis de sommeil, les habits froissés, les plis du drap sur le visage... Son bassiste était certes adorable, mais vraiment pas sortable.

_Non en fait... C'est plutôt la nuit qui débute, là..._

_Hein ?_

_Ok... _soupira Hyde. _Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de t'asseoir et de te réveiller tranquillement ?_

Le bassiste s'exécuta et émergea petit à petit. Le repas, délicieux, l'y aida. Hyde était un maître dans ce domaine, et Tetsu, pourtant pas forcément fin gourmet, se régalait toujours. Tandis que Hyde repassa derrière le bar pour nettoyer un peu, Tetsu s'approcha.

_J'ai encore une petite faim..._

_Ah oui mais là t'as tout mangé..._

_Ce que je veux n'était pas sur le menu..._

Hyde sentit deux mains se refermer sur son ventre et une tête s'appuyer sur son épaule. Il sourit. Reprenant les bonnes habitudes, il décida de le faire mariner un peu.

_Ah mais c'est qu'on ne fait pas de menu particulier..._

_Oh c'est pas grave, je suis un garçon plein de bonne volonté : je vais me servir tout seul !_

Encore une fois, pris à son propre piège. Et en même temps, il y comptait bien. Il se retourna, et le bassiste vint se coller à lui immédiatement, posant son front contre le sien.

_Je veux juste un baiser... _dit-il d'une voix irrésistiblement suppliante. _Promis._

C'aurait presque pu être crédible, si... Collé à lui comme il l'était, Hyde sentit quelque chose contre sa jambe...

_Juste un baiser, hein ? Petit menteur... _le taquina-t-il.

_J'avoue... Mais ça fait si longtemps... Je sais bien que tu es encore fragile et puis tu dois être fatigué et..._

_... et j'ai très envie de toi._

_Voilà... Quoi ?! _Lâcha Tetsu.

Hyde lui pris la main pour la poser sur son entrejambe, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il était comme lui... Le bassiste releva la tête pour chercher son regard. Hyde se mordilla la lèvre, n'attendant que ça... Tetsu l'entraîna dans la chambre avec précaution et l'allongea sur le lit, en prenant soin de ne pas le blesser, comme il avait été blessé par endroits. Il n'osait pas vraiment se laisser aller, ayant réellement peur de lui faire mal...

_Je ne suis pas en sucre, Tet-chan... Touche-moi. Sauf si tu n'en as pas envie..._

Pas envie ? Pas envie ? Elle était bien bonne... Lui qui avait bien cru ne plus jamais pouvoir ne serait-ce qu' l'embrasser ? Qui avait désiré tout l'après-midi, poursuivre ce qui avait été interrompu par l'arrivée inopinée de leurs amis ? Il en mourait d'envie, oui ! Et il comptait bien le faire savoir... Méthodiquement, il déboutonna la chemise de Hyde. Bouton par bouton, en prenant son temps, en regardant chaque centimètre carré de peau qui se dévoilait au fur et à mesure... Totalement ouverte, la chemise de soie noire sur ce torse dévoilant une peau à la texture envoûtante, c'était une belle invention... Il continuait déjà le déshabiller du regard, puis il le fit réellement. La chemise, et puis le pantalon après. Et bientôt, les deux amants se retrouvèrent nus comme au jour de leur naissance, à se délecter de ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Tetsu détaillait tout. Toute cette merveille qu'il avait sous les yeux et qu'il pouvait à nouveau toucher, embrasser, et même plus. Il n'était encore pas très sûr de le mériter, mais il s'y emploierait. Impatient, le chanteur tourna la tête, offrant son cou au regard affamé du bassiste, qui se pencha contre lui pour y apposer sa marque, pinçant légèrement la peau si délicieuse offerte à lui. Hyde ferma les yeux, prêt à tout vivre plus intensément que jamais. Après tant de jours et de nuits passés en plein doute, sans plus rien à quoi se raccrocher, l'esprit vide... Il avait envie de redécouvrir la chaleur d'un corps aimant, la douceur de mains bénies, l'amour de celui qui lui avait toujours tout donné... Tetsu insista encore à cet endroit déjà marqué, arrachant ainsi un soupir de satisfaction et un frisson chez Hyde. Il commença son exploration, sa redécouverte de ce corps parfaitement proportionné, où tout était un régal pour les yeux. Sa bouche se promena sur toute la surface disponible : le cou, les épaules, la clavicule... Des baisers comme remède à la souffrance. Des baisers sur toutes les blessures, toutes les traces laissées par une vie trop cruelle parfois. Un baiser sur l'arcade meurtrie, sur cette paupière encore violette et légèrement gonflée. Un baiser au coin de cette lèvre coupée, doucement, pour ne pas le blesser. Un baiser sur le poignet égratigné dans une chute qu'il revoyait dans chacun de ses cauchemars. Un baiser sur le coeur aussi, l'endroit de toutes les blessures invisibles, mais de loin les plus terribles et les plus longues à guérir... Une bouche avide de donner se promène maintenant sur le torse d'un petit androgyne consumé de désir, qui retrouve ces sensations qu'une seule personne peut lui procurer, et qui lui avait tant manquées. Il soupire, sourit, en veut plus. Tetsu poursuivit son périple jusqu'à arriver à un petit bouton de chair qu'il titilla de sa langue. Un gémissement lui confirme qu'il agit bien, il s'attaque donc au second, qu'il suçote avec douceur à son tour.

Hyde passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, les faisant glisser entre ses doigts. Tetsu avait toujours adoré qu'on lui caresse les cheveux; c'est une zone sensible chez lui... Ses doigts qui courraient dans ses cheveux pendant qu'il se délectait de la douceur de la peau de son ange, ne faisaient qu'accentuer son désir. Quand il s'allongea complètement sur son chanteur, ce dernier eu un hoquet de surprise, sentant son excitation frôler la sienne. Ses joues s'empourprèrent quand Tetsu bougea légèrement pour qu'il y ait friction. Il quitta ses cheveux et de chaque côté, ses mains empoignèrent les draps avec force, se refermant sur eux tandis qu'il cherchait de l'air. Ca commençait à devenir difficilement gérable... Et Tetsu était tellement doux et patient... Le bassiste continuait sa progression, recouvrant le corps de son amant de ces baisers dont il avait le secret, souriant contre sa peau quand il l'entendait gémir de plus en plus fort... Et à force de descendre, il se retrouva coincé, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Un regard à son ange, qui les yeux fermés, le souffle court et le corps tremblant légèrement, était irrésistible... C'était une telle expression qu'il désirait ardemment en voir une plus belle encore. Mais il n'avait jamais fait ça... Qu'importe. Il descendit encore, obnubilé par l'idée de donner du plaisir à son amour.

_Que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?... _demanda Hyde en ne sentant plus aucune caresse ni aucun baiser sur lui... Il ne comptait tout de même pas le laisser comme ça ?

_Que du bien, mon amour... _murmura Tetsu. _Fais-moi confiance..._

Ce disant, il donna un petit coup de langue sur ce morceau de chair tendu, dressé devant lui. Hyde écarquilla les yeux en sursautant, sous le coup de la surprise.

_Tet-chan ! Mais que..._

_Chut... _murmura Tetsu en lui souriant. _Laisse-toi faire..._

Hyde obéit, légèrement anxieux à l'idée de vivre une nouvelle expérience... mais curieux aussi. A nouveau, il sentit la langue de Tetsu qui l'entourait... Et puis sa bouche se referma sur son érection et il entama de lents vas et viens, s'arrêtant de temps à autres pour la lécher tendrement, avidement. Hyde était au bord de l'explosion. Il n'avait jamais rien connu de plus excitant que ça. Il aimait ça. C'était nouveau, mais il adorait ça. Il avait chaud, tellement chaud... L'excitation le gagnait de plus en plus et il devait sûrement avoir de la fièvre. Instinctivement, il bougea les hanches en rythme pour lui faciliter la tâche, se rendant ainsi encore plus irrésistible aux yeux de son bassiste. Quand la langue de Tetsu se fit plus appuyée, il agrippa de nouveau les draps fortement, se mordant la lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier. Et puis le bassiste continua, lentement, avec une sensualité dans chaque mouvement... Une sensualité insoutenable. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient presque, et la tête lui tournait. Il plaça ses deux mains sur sa tête pour l'appuyer encore, pour tout sentir le plus possible, tellement c'était bon. On ne lui avait jamais fait ça, et c'était délicieusement excitant et bon. Ca lui faisait tellement de bien... Et puis soudain, la bouche experte se retira. Il en aurait hurlé de frustration ! Le visage de Tetsu apparut à nouveau dans son champ de vision, et il l'interrogea du regard.

_Pas maintenant, Doiha-chan... Je veux être en toi quand ça se produira, je veux tout voir... Patience, mon ange._

_Non... J'ai trop envie... Je peux pas... attendre... s'il te plaît... _articula difficilement le chanteur.

Il croyait, après la dernière nuit qu'ils avaient passé, qu'il ne pourrait jamais aller plus haut que ce qu'il avait vécu... Erreur. Tetsu était en train de le faire monter sur des sommets jamais atteints. Et il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il était à la limite. Le bassiste se plaça enfin entre ses jambes et lui caressa la joue tendrement. Hyde attrapa sa main et la porta à sa bouche, pour lui faire comprendre... Alors, Tetsu le suréleva légèrement pour pouvoir le préparer avec attention, pour éviter le plus possible de lui faire mal. Hyde accrocha ses jambes à son corps et le supplia du regard, le bas-ventre en feu du traitement reçu quelques instants aupravant.

_Viens..._

Juste un mot. Juste un mot, mais murmuré avec une voix rendue si rauque par le désir, que Tetsu n'en fut que plus excité. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de finir sur sa joue, qu'il caressa un instant. Et Hyde, reconnaissant ce geste entre mille, attendit. La sensation d'une chair brûlante, tendue, qui se positionne près de son intimité... Ca ne dura qu'une seconde, mais c'était déjà délicieux. Et Tetsu le pénétra le plus doucement possible, sans cesser de lui caresser la joue. Quand il fut complètement entré, la respiration de Hyde, d'abord coupée, s'accéléra d'un seul coup, en même temps que les battements de son coeur. Il avait eu envie de ça toute la journée, toute la vie même. On ne lui avait jamais donné un tel plaisir. Même les fois précédentes... Peut-être parce que là, ils revenaient de loin, qu'ils avaient failli se perdre l'un et l'autre... C'était comme une première fois. Une première fois sans appréhension du lendemain, en sachant où l'on va, en osant plus de choses, puisqu'on a en a déjà vécu d'autres ensemble... Et Tetsu commença ses vas-et-viens lentement, apposant une seconde fois sa marque dans le cou d'un chanteur à peine conscient. Peut-être plus que ce mouvement en lui, ce qui le rendait dingue, c'était d'entendre la respiration de Tetsu au creux de son oreille. L'entendre haleter dans son cou, si prêt, et sentir son souffle brûlant sur sa peau... C'était incroyablement excitant.

_Plus vite..._ implora-t-il.

Plus vite... Plus loin... Encore et toujours. Le bassiste se laissa complètement aller, exécutant ses désirs qui étaient aussi les siens. Hyde se mordit à nouveau al lèvre, se sentant dans un état d'excitation proportionnel à la frustration donnée par Tetsu auparavant...

_Ne te retiens pas mon ange... _murmura Tetsu à son oreille.

Hyde obéit et il se mis à gémir, à crier ce plaisir infini qu'il ressentait, qu'il sentait au plus profond de lui-même. Et Tetsu se sentit vivant, tellement vivant, de lui procurer une telle sensation. Il redoubla d'intensité alors que Hyde crut perdre la raison lorsqu'il toucha le point sensible. Un gémissement plus rauque et plus long que les autres indiqua à Tetsu qu'il était sur la bonen voie. Alors il commença à l'emmener sur le chemin qui menait au plaisir suprême. A chaque coup de rein, il le touchait à nouveau, plus ofrtement que la fois précédente. Et il allait de plus en vite, se délectant du visage en sueur qui criait son nom avec une telle expression de plaisir sur lui... Un orgasme fulgurant déclencha chez le petit chanteur un tremblement d'une rare intensité, si bien que son dernier râle mourut dans sa gorge, le laissant sans voix et les yeux hagards. Après avoir vu cela, Tetsu ne fut pas long à le rejoindre. La pièce était remplie des deux respirations bruyantes, qui ne retrouvèrent leur calme qu'après de longues minutes. Tetsu ne se retira pas imémdiatement, savourant l'incomparable sensation d'être en lui. De lui appartenir complètement, de tout lui donner. Rien ne serait plus beau que ça. C'était ce qu'il voulait, au travers de ces actes. Tout serait comme avant. Mieux qu'avant, même. Il finit par se retirer mais il ne put s'éloigner : le chanteur l'enlaça et le serra contre lui en articulant avec peine :

_Je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fait... Mais je n'ai jamais été aussi bien... Alors promets-moi juste que tu ne me laisseras jamais..._

_Jamais,_ murmura le bassiste en l'embrassant. _Jamais. Puisque je ne peux pas vivre sans toi._

Bien des gens avancent dans la vie sans jamais trouver la bonne personne. Ou alors, certains arrivent à se reconstituer après l'avoir perdu, et c'est le début d'un nouvel amour... Pour ces deux là, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'alternative : soit c'était ensemble, soit ça n'était pas. Parce qu'il s'agissait de deux âmes soeurs qui n'étaient complètent qu'en présence de l'autre et qui ne se concevaient pas l'une sans l'autre. Le temps qu'elles avaient mis à se trouver y était peut-être pour quelque chose... Toujours est-il que maintenant, au travers d'un quotidien qui promettait d'être merveilleux, elles allaient enfin être réunies.


End file.
